High School is Hell
by gothychic101
Summary: My first fan-fic, yay! Anyway this is basicaly about Miari and Gohans time in high school with some turns that you'd never would have guessed. I have to say I am truly bad at summarizes. Just read and review please.Rated T for some cursing
1. First Day part 1

High school sucks Gohan and M. Trunks Super natural, adventure, & friendship

Authors note :Miari came back after his mom died in his timeline. Now he is staying at capsule corp. Gohan and Miari are both 16. Gohan's been training since the cell games in secret, only Bulma, Miari, and Piccilo know. He wears a necklace that makes his ki seem as though he isn't training, Gohan built his own GR that can go up to 50,000,000 times earths gravity Miari can only go up to 9,700,107 G's in SS4 while Gohan can go to 18,000,000 G's in SS6. Vegeta is still SS and is pissed about it ; ).While Goten has yet to become a SS, Trunks isn't SS either. Only their tails grew back the other saiyans never got their tails back. Gohan is staying at Capsule Corp. to stay closer to school. Gohan and Miari acts more like Vegeta, they always pull pranks on the Z-gang epically Vegeta. Sometimes they call him Veggie head. NO ROMANCE for Gohan and Miari I hate it. Videl falls for Gohan but only sees her as a weak baka human like her father. No Saiyaman! I hate how they made Gohan so lame. Miari and Gohan will become the Gold Fighters. Plus they can read minds and move stuff with their minds. They also share a bond. Non yaoi just a strong friend ship between the two. I know this has nothing to do with this story, but Gohan became a SS on namek

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the characters. Sad I know.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Saiyago**"

:Bond:

Chapter 1: First Day Part 1

"And no beating anyone up because they look at you wrong, got it ?" Bulma ranted. Miari rolled his eyes but nodded anyway scared to get hit with the frying pan. Gohan snickered remembering what happened last time someone looked at him wrong. He sent that guy to the hospital for 3 months in a body cast. The doctors said he'd never walk the same again. ( I just came up with that idea)

Gohan looked over at the clock and saw that the two half breeds were going to be late if they don't hurry up. "Come on, were going to be late if we don't hurry it up." Gohan says standing up revealing his black longs sleeve shirt with black jeans and black jacket that says bad man on the back. Miari stands as well in a outfit similar to the one he came to the past, the only thing was that his jacket was dark blue. Nodding both demi's leave not before shouting their goodbye's to Bulma. Taking off into the air they fly at a moderate pace to the end of their lives. Looking over to his black haired friend Miari asks," so if some one does look at us wrong, we are going to hurt them, right?" Gohan just chuckles and nods. They fly into an ally when no ones looking, then walk the rest of the way to school. On the way they hear gun shots and see a bank robbery happening. "Come on lets help, it looks like they need it." Miari says running into the ally again, with his best friend behind him. Making sure no one can see them they go super then beat the bad guys and save the hostages, all in 20 seconds. They decided to go slow. (I was feeling lazy.) They wave to the people with smug looks on their faces. Gohan looks at his watch and sees they're going to be late if they don't leave now. " Oh crap! We gotta hurry or we'll be late!" Gohan says grabbing his backpack and taking off into the sky with the lavender haired demi behind him. Right after they left a yellow jet copter landed by the police. A black pig tailed girl came out with a glare turned on. Getting in the chiefs face she begins to yell at the chief, "Why did you call me if you could handle it? Now I'm late for school!" The chief shrinks back a little then regains his composure. "Videl you missed it! The Gold Fighters were here and they beat the criminals in just 20 seconds! They must go to your school because they had the orange star badge pinned to their shirts." Videl stops and has a thoughtful look on her face. 'I wonder who they are if they go to my school. No one at school that I know is capable of pulling off those tricks.' Coming back to reality Videl asks what they were wearing and the chief described what they had been wearing and Videl leaves for school.

The two demi's land on the roof of Orange Star High School. "Well, here it is. Orange Star High." Miari says opening the door and entering. " Otherwise known as a teenage sayains worst nightmare, right after pan wielding mothers." Gohan says. With a sigh, he follows his lavender haired friend. Bumping into a couple of people, resulting into them falling over and them yelling at the demi's, Gohan growls. " I am so sick of this place, and we haven't even been here 5 minutes yet." He says completely annoyed out of his mind. Finally finding the main office, they go to get their schedules from the sectary. 7 minutes later they were standing in front of their first period

(Here's their schedules. They've got the same schedules.)

1st period Homeroom

2nd period AP Biology

3rd period AP Advanced Calculus

4th period AP Earth History

5th period AP Space History

-Lunch-

6th period Gym

7th period AP Art

8th period Home Ed

9th period AP Language Arts

(I was to lazy for them to have some separate classes)

:Lets just get this over with,: Miari says through the bond as Gohan pushes open the door. The entire class goes silent and looks at the two new students interrupting the morning announcements. The teacher turns to them with a smile on his pudgy face. He looked to be in his mid fifties, a short man who's hair was thinning. He was wearing a plaid jacket and plaid pants and a white shirt.(He was looking super tacky.) "Hello, you must be my new students. My name is Mr. Teacher and I'll be your homeroom and math teacher this year." Turning to the rest of the class, " class these are our new students, Son Gohan and Miari Briefs. Is there any thing you two would like to add about your self's?" Mr. Teacher asks turning to his newest students only to hear them talking in some weird language.

"**This is pathetic are all humans this weak outside of the Z-fighters? Even the humans in the Z-gang aren't this weak, I mean they aren't even close to being stronger than us, but this is sad." **Miari says after scanning the class of their ki. The son of Goku nods in agreement.** "The strongest is that girl in the back with the pig tails. Wait is she glaring at us or what?"** Gohan asks looking closer at Videl. " Well if you have nothing to add then I will for you. Everyone, Gohan and Miari got the perfect scores on all the entry exams. The only one to ever do that was Ms. Briefs." Mr. Teacher says only to have Miari glare at him and be corrected by him as well. " It's Mrs. Briefs, she's married now." Mr. Teacher turns to his student and glares at him. "I don't like to be corrected little boy, it'd do you well to remember that. I'm right anyway." He says turning to the blond girl next to Videl "Erasa stand up so they know wher to sit. Well, go take your seats." Erasa stands up with a grin on her face then waves to them, "YOOHOO CUTIES! UP HERE! THERE ARE TWO SEATS NEXT TO ME!" 'Does she have to be so embarrassing. Sure the black haired boy is cute but-WAIT! What am I thinking?' Videl thinks inside her head watching as they make their way up the steps. Taking their seats next to the girl that damaged their ear drums, Miari still upset at being called a little boy when he is in fact taller than the teacher. "Miari calm down he only called you little." Gohan says getting annoyed responses through the bond. The two dem's sit down and Miari turns to his best friend with a glare turned on, "you don't get it! I'm taller than that fat bastard and he called me little! I'm pissed off at the moment. How do you call someone little when they are taller than you by like a foot. Your not the one that was called little here." His only response was the other four in the back to roll their eyes. Then the ditzy blonde girl all of a suddenly brightened up, "hey my name is Erasa with an E. This is Sharpener and Videl," Erasa says gesturing to her friends then a smirk spreads across her face. "Guess who Videls daddy is. Hercule Satan. Isn't that awesome? Yeah it's pretty cool being best friends with the world saviors daughter." Se says smugly. Videl groans, "do you have to tell everybody we meet that big detail?" She says, 'I hope that Gohan guy doesn't want to talk to me to get to my dad.' The two demi's look at the three humans with a questioning look. "Who is that exactly?" Gohan asks. Videl stands up screaming, "WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? HE SAVED YOUR LIVES!" Videl screams attracting the attention of the class and the teacher. "Miss Videl I am trying to give the morning announcements!" Videl sets down squeaking out a sorry. 'Hmph,how don't they know my dad?' She looks back over to see Erasa blabbing away to the new students, then does a double take. 'Wait…are they wearing the exact same outfit as the gold fighters? They do look like them except for the hair and eyes.' Videl narrows her eyes at the two new students causing them to raise their eyes brows at her. "Did you hear about the Gold Fighters? They stopped a bank robbery and were wearing the same outfits as you two. Care to explain?" Videl says with suspicion dancing in her eyes. 'damn, I didn't think that could actually see us." Videl's glare intensifies Erasa opens her mouth only to-

Authors note: cliffhanger! Yeah I hate those to your not the only one


	2. First Day part 2

High School Sucks

Authors Note: Yay my second chapter! But someone told me I need to space out my paragrahps more so that's my goal now. This is just a coutinuation of the first chapter. Read and find out what happens. Oh and I'm putting two chapters in this one, just because I want to. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz but I still don't own it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Saiyago"

:Bond:

Chapter 2: First Day part 2

Erasa opens her mouth only for her to be interrupted by the teacher. " , I hope you don't plan on interrupting me." says sharply knowing her as the classes motter mouth. "Because if you are, I can already give you your detention slip." He says never taking his eyes off the blonde in the back, getting a small sorry out of her and her sinking down in her seat a little. Then the bell rings before he finishes the anouncments.

Everyone jumps up and leaves, not before Miari shoots the teacher a dirty look. Erasa turns to the demi's, "so what class do you have next cuties?" Gohan raises an eyebrow at the blonde ditz in front of him and glances at his sceduale, "um…AP Biology." He answers getting a squeal of excitement from the gossip queen and a small smile from Videl right before she turns away blushing. "Come on, that's our next class! Poor Sharpener has stupid science next." Erasa says giggling after seeing the blonde jocks face.

"It is not stupid science! I'm just not in honors or AP, like nerds!" Videl glares at Sharpener. "Are you trying to say me and Erasa are nerds?" She says in a dangerously low voice. _'Crap.' _Sharpener thinks stepping back away from the angry Satan teenager. Videl scowls and lunges toward her fathers best student in the dojo, punching him in the gut. "Because if you are, then what does that make you? A stupid jock?" Before the jock on the ground can form a response she spins on her heels and stroms off to her next class.

/50 minutes later/

The two half breeds were sitting in class trying to figure out how Erasa got into AP Biology. **"I seriously want to now how she got in this class. Every time the teacher calls on her, she has no idea what the answers are to any of the questions"** Miari says staring at the girl across the aisle from him. Gohan shrugs looking the class with a calculating look when he feels someone staring at him. Looking over at the one staring at him, his eyes lock with Videl. Videl blushes, but finds that she cannot look away from the demi's black eyes. The Ox prince only glares at the off spring of Hercule.

Turning from her he looks over at his best friend who's smirking at him. The heir to the Ox kingdom raises an eyebrow, not liking the lilac haired saiyans smirk. _'What the hell is he smirking like that for? It's starting to creep the hell out of me.'_ "What are you smirking like that for?" He asks only increasing his friends smirk. **" I'll tell you during lunch." **Miari says grabbing his backpack as the bell rings, leaving his confused friend in the class while laughing.

Erasa turns to Videl, "go talk to him, his friend left already." She says watching her best friend blush. "W-what are y-you talking a-about? W-why would I-I d-do that?" Videl stutters trying to put her books in here bag. Erasa rolls her eyes " I may not be that smart when it comes to school, but when it comes to relationships, I'm a genius. I saw you looking at Gohan during class. Now go." The gossip queen says pushing her friends toward the black haired demi that was beginning to leave. With one final push, Videl bumps into her crush.

'_How the hell did Erasa get me into this?' _Videl wonders as Gohan turns to her with a scowl on. "What do you want?" He demands causing Videl to blush and look away. "N-nothing, ju-just bumped into y-you. Sorry." She squeaks out then hurrys out the room looking for her best friend. The halfbreed shakes his head looking for his next class.

/Time skip. Lunch time/

"**Wonder why we didn't have any teacher for Space History?" **Gohan says as they make it to the roof of the school. Miari shrugs and pulls out the capsule for their lunch. Pressing the boutton on the top and tossing it on the ground. When the smoke clears, it shows a table filled with food to feed two demi saiyans. **"Mabye because no one knows enough on space except for my dad. But we all know the chances of him taking the job as a teacher is practically none exixtent." **Miari says before stuffing his face. A few minutes later the two demi's were leaning against the railing looking at the humans eating and chatting away oblivious to the two halfbreeds watching them.

Then the Ox-prince turns to the time traveler remembering something. **"Hey, what was that you were going to tell me." **He asks watching the smirk come back to his friends face. Miari turns to Gohan and opens his mouth. **"I wanted you to introduce me to your new mate that you locked eyes with back in class." **He says laughing at the strongest being in the universe. **"She is not my mate! I don't even like her as a friend!" **He yells at Bulma's son, only gaining laughter from his lilac haired friend. The bell rings again causing the demi's to cover their ears in pain. :Come on, we got gym next,: Miari says dragging his black eyed friend with him.

On the way to their next period they run into Erasa,Sharpener, and Videl who refused to make eye with Gohan but still bombarded them with questions about where they went during lunch. When they finally make it to the locker rooms they split up with the saiyans following Sharpener into the boys locker room. Picking a corner in the back the two change after everyone leaves. Gohan wearing a gi similar to the one he wore during the Cell games, only in black with a blue sash and blue wrist bands. Miari wearing the same thing in dark blue with a blue belt and wrist bands. Both making sure to hide their tails.

Both the demi's sigh and head to gym, knowing their not going to enjoy it since they have to hold back a lot. Entering the gymnassium, everyone stops and stares at the saiyans. The girls with lust, and the guys with jealousy about 5 with lust also. Videl stares at Gohan along with the other female population. Sharpener glares at the two demi humans. Videl looks closer, and notices the scars marking the new students skin. "SON GOHAN, WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE SCARS!" She screams hurting the demi-humans ears.( Don't they suffer enough as it is already.) **"God, is it even possible to be that loud? I thought only our moms and Veggie head could do that."**

/Capsule Corp./

Vegeta looks up from his lunch, this didn't go unnoticed by his wife. "Whats wrong,Vegeta?" The saiyan prince scowls. "I have this feeling Kakkorot first spawn just made fun of ny name again." Bulma rools her blue eyes, "you really need to stop thinking that Gohan is always saying and doing mean things to you. He's seriously a sweet kid. Mabye you should try talking your problem out…with real words, not fist." Vegeta glares feircly at his mate, who returnes one with the same ferocity. "I WILL NOT, WOMAN! I REFUSE, AND THAT'S FINAL" Veggie screams while leaving the room to train. The blue haired heiress smirked, making sure her mate couldn't hear through the bond or earshot. She wispers, "Veggie head, that's so cute. You think I can't force you. You must have forgotten who your dealing with." Then she begins to laugh evilly, while leaving.

/Back in gym class/

3 minutes later the class was still waiting for the teacher to come. Some students were getting very impatient, like Videl, and some were suffering, like Sharpener. Videl was busy taking here fustration out on the boy that's bein flirting with here since he meet her. Sharepener groaned as he stood up again, seeing that Videl was to preoccupied with the new teacher walking in.

The new teacher walked in to the gym. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I was stuck in the bank. My name is Krillen Canter" He walked into the center of the gym, instructing the students to sit on the bleachers. _'Wow he's the one that was in the tournament all those years ago! This is so cool' _Sharpener and Videl thought. The bald monk began reading the names until he came to two familiar names. Finally noticing two super strong ki's that completely dwarfs his. Seeing two faces with evil smirks on their faces scared him to death, causing him to visibly pale. The two halfbreeds had very Vegeta like smirks on their faces. _'Crap! Why do I have to teach two demi saiyans that could kill me with no effort whatsoever!" _Krillen thought not knowing that the two scaring him could read his thoughts. Miari's smirk increased along with his black haired friend. "Don't worry Krillen, we won't be much of a burden to you." Miari says smiling.

Videl steps in front of Gohan, cearly pissed off at the moment.( Is it me or does she always yell at Gohan?) "Explain. Now. How do you know the gym teacher?" Gohan shot his lilac friend a quick glance. :I don't like how calm she's acting. It's like my mom is when pissed beyond her max. First she's calm then, BAM! Screaming at the top of her lungs.: Gohan says through the bond looking at Miari and Krillen with a look on his face that spoke volumes. Krillen caught on fast knowing that look all to well, decided to change the subject

"Well, anyway today were starting our martial arts unit. Can all the experienced fighters go to the center of the gym, and all the non-experienced people stay on the bleachers." Krillen said keeping a watching eye on the two saiyans. This didn't go unnoticed by the young Satan. The world's biggest liar narrowed her eyes, making a mental note to ask( more like demand) and have her questions answered. Krillen was really surprised to see so few people that were experienced, sighing, he finally realized how hard this was going to be. Turning to the kids in the middle of the gym he smirks, one that could rival Vegeta's, but not beat it of course.

"All right, I'm going to do a demonstartion first and I'm going to need two others to help me." Videl and Sharpener began to step forward until Krillen said two different names that left them with their jaws hanging on the open. "Miari, Gohan! I need you to help me with the demonstration. Get your butts up here." The two young members of the Z-gang smirked, knowing full well that the older, yet shorter man, was going to pick them.

Walking briskly past the two standing there gawking like idiots. Videl quickly gathers her compouser, "WHAT? They may have muscle, but that doesn't mean they stand a chance against you. You've been in tournaments before and made it to the finals. They can't fight you without getting seriously damaged." Videl said not wanting Gohan to get hurt, everyone nodded in agreement.

Krillen looks back at his other students with a knowing smile on, "believe me, their not the ones that are going to get hurt." He said before turning away from the confused class. A brief silent conversation went on between the three Z warriors before they got into their flawless stances. Krillens stance was turtle style, though he looked more tense than the other two who settled for their own stances that they preferred. Like a silent "Go" happened, they went at each other at the same time.

The class watched in amazment at how the three fought, some had smpathy mixed in with their awe, feeling sorry for the gym teacher, who was busy having his ass handed to him on a golden platter with dimonds on it.( Yes that's how bad a beating he was getting. I'm mean to Krillen I know. )

Krillen barely managed to dodge a round house kick from Gohan just to be elbowed into the back by Miari. The time traveler punched his friend in the gut with enough force to kill a human, but Gohan wasn't human,{1}so he did what any saiyan would do, he retaliated by driving his knee up into Miari's gut, or at least tried to. The son of the prince of four people expected this to happen and put his hand up to block his attack and pushed himself up in the air without the use of ki, to kick Gohan in the side of the head. The real world saviour smirked as he blocked the kick with his forearm and grabbed the boys out streached leg and pulled the boy into his fist. Miari gasped in pain and bent over covering his stomach in pain. Big mistake. Gohan took the opportunity to knee Miari in the chin. He failed to notice Krillen aiming a hard elbow in his back, causing the demi saiyan to stumble. Miari didn't waste a second in knocking Gohans legs from under him.

Krillin and Miari engaged in a fight getting lost in the spar to notice they ony had a few minutes left, until some guy finally grew a pair, long enough for him to tell Krillin the time. A kid named Jacob raised his hand timidly, "umm… ? We only have 5 minutes left of class." Krillin turned to the student, only to be punched in the back of the head and the spine by the two demi's. "Never let your guard down!" They shouted at him before turning to each other.

Now the two most powerful in the universe stood a good 10 feet away from each other smirking. Then they took off at each other fist cocked back, just when they were 1 foot away from the other, Krillin decided to act like a cold bastard, and blew the wistle as hard as he could knowing it would hurt his younger friends ears. The two halfbreeds fell to the ground in pain with their ears litaraly bleeding. "Damn you to hell, Krillin! I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back! You got me?" Miari yelled covering his ears, having a small Vegeta moment.

Krillin smirks, knowing they wouldn't do that. "All right everyone go dress out. You got three minutes left. Don't be late to your next class." The bald monk says turning back to the saiyans who were finally getting their hearing back. They both glare at the shorter man who was laughing, not really caring that he was pissing them off. "Aww, come on. It was just a joke. Don't be so mad." The husband of 18 said sweat dropping when seeing how the two sons of the full blooded saiyans were overreacting.

Gohan and Miari continued to glare at him until the bell rang, signaling it was time for them to leave. They gave one last glare before they left they sent one last look at Krillin, saying, I'm going to get you later. 4 minutes later the two had finished getting dressed. Gohan turned to Miari, "you go on ahead, I need to talk to Krillin real quick." Gohan says jogging back to the gym. When re-entered the gymnassium he saw his dads best friend sitting on the bleachers, phone held up to his ear.

Gohan smirked, seeing that the bald monk was to distracted to notice him. Lowering his ki, he went behind Krillin. Knowing the perfect way to scare the man that made his ears bleed. Making his voice deeper like his favorite victim of his pranks, Gohan speaks up making himself sound pissed off, and pulled out his phone to film this, and began screaming at the man in front of him. "BALDY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I HEARD YOUR DAMN WISTLE DURING MY TRAINING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO INTERUPT MY TRAINING, CUEBALL?" Krillin screams, fear taking over every fiber of his being, thinking that Vegeta came to kill him for distracting him from his training.

Gohan had falls over, laughing at the midgets fear. "Don't worry Krillin! It's just me, Gohan! And I got all that on vedio! I can't wait to tell Miari about this. Well I got to go now. I'm already late by a few minutes. BYE!" Gohan yells over his shoulder as he walks out. Krillin sighs _'why did I go and piss off the prank masters?' _Krillin asks himself

/Capsule Corp./

"Ohhhhh, Vegeta? I need to have a word with you." The mate of Vegeta says in a sing-song voice, holding a frying pan behind her back. Vegeta was currently hiding from his mate, who had been bothering him for an hour about having a talk with Gohan and Miari. But that was two hours ago, for the past hour he's been running and hiding from Bulma, after running away from her while she was screaming at him. _'I hope she doesn't find me. This is so degrading, ME the prince of all saiyans hiding from a female human. Wow that's a blow to the pride.'_

Bulma looks around the lab, just when she was about to give up the hunt in the lab and move to the kitchen, she sees black spikey hair like a flame behind her latest invention. Smirking the blue haired women sneaks up behind her husband, raising the frying pan she strikes. Vegeta looks up just in time to see one of his greatest fears come crashing down on his head. A loud clang sounds through the building. "SO! YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET AWAY FROM ME WHEN I WAS TALKING TO YOU, HUH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Bulma screams at her saiyan husband while beating him over the head repeatidly. Trunks walks in to see his dad sporting several bumps on his head, and his mother with a saiyans worst nightmare.

'_I know exactly what to do in this situation.' _Trunks thought, just before he turned and ran like his life depended on it.( Yes that's what you do when you see an angry mom with a frying pan if you're a saiyan)

/ with Miari/

"Hey do you know what happened to Gohan?" Videl asks the second strongest in the universe. Her only reply was a shake of the head and, "nope. He went to talk to Krillin for a quick second." Just as he finished that sentence, the door flew open and the certain boy Videl asked about walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I just needed to talk to my last teacher. I also had some difficulty finding this room." He explained closing the door and heading for his seat next to his best friend.

Miss. Taylor gave the demi a stern look before sighing, "alright, but I don't want you to be late again, okay?" She asked looking at the late student. He noded. Satisfiyed with that answer she turned and told the calss of the project they were going to work on in a group of five. When she finished explaining, the two halfbreeds were pulled into Erasa's group by none other than Erasa. "Okay, so we have to make a 10 foot sculpture on anything we want, out of anything we want. Any ideas?" Videl says looking at the others, her eyes lingering on Gohan for a few seconds. Erasa and Miari saw this and smirked before focusing on the project.

"Hey I have an idea!" Sharpener says speaking up, and gaining their little groups attention. "Alright, how about we do a statue of the world saviour?" He suggests innocently. Miari turns to his black eyed friend, putting on a fake innocent look he politly asks, "are you alright with us making a statue of you?" He asks losing his innocent look, and replacing it with a smirk. The three humans look at the two, in a confused fashion. Gohan glares at his friend before smirking.

"**Hey Miari, do you enjoy having my foot up your ass? Cause that's where your going to find it if you don't shut the hell up." **Gohan says smiling at his 16 year old friend, who became a little scared. Videl not liking the idea of some one speaking a language she doesn't understand decided to ask the question the others were wondering, "what the hell are your two saying." The two just shake their heads looking at the nosy off spring of the worlds biggist liar. "Hey you guys want to go with us to the mall after school? It'd be so cool to have you there with us." Erasa asks out of the blue.

The others in the group just look at the blonde girl in front of them, all thinking the same thing, _'that was so fucking random.'_ Sighing Gohan nods his head. Miari looks at the real world savior next to him, : what? Why?: Miari asks looking at Gohan. : We need to get some more supplies for the next prank on Vegeta..: Miari sighs and agrees. Not realizing the other two humans were trying to tell them not to go. Erasa squeals and hugs each of the the unprepared saiyan-humans. A little bit of jealousy flared through Videl's chest as she watched Erasa hug Gohan.

/Time skip. End of school/

The two prank masters were at their lockers putting their new books in the lockers in front of them. Both of them forgot about the promise they made to Erasa to go to the mall with her and her friends. "Hey guys, come on aren't we going to the mall now." Miari raises and eyebrow, then remembers they told the ditzy blonde they would go to the mall. "Oh yeah, come on so we can get this over with." The small group head to the front of the school to the parking lot.

Once outside Sharpener pulls out a capsule, pressing the bottun and throwing it on the ground, an old Jeep sits there in front of them. A smug look falls over Sharpener's face, thinking that the class nerds woud have lamer rides than his. He had no idea how wrong he was. "Do you nerds need a ride?" The two strong nerds shake their heads and do the same thing as the blonde muscle head did, except instead of a car, two motorcycles taking place of where the capsules used to be.

Miari's was a dark blue with a big red Z on it, while Gohan's was black ( No Gohan is not goth or emo) with shenron on the sides. The two smirk and climb on the bikes. The three humans stand there in shock about how cool the two demi's rides were. "Do you mind showing us the way? We're not from around here." They say as the humans regain their senses and climb into Sharpeners not so cool ride.

High school sucks

Authors note: This chapter is about some random things that I wanted to happen to my two main characters. So like I said this is the second and I'm having something happen to one of the demi's. Read and find out what happens to him.

Chapter 3: Piercings, tatoo's, and a new powers?

They pull into the mall parking lot. The halfbreeds get off their bikes and pull off their helments, Gohan's hair quickly moving back to it's original spikes, not at all being affected by the helment. "Gohan, how do you keep your hair so spikey? Do you use jell? But even jell wouldn't stop you from having helment hair." Videl asks patting Gohan's spikey hair. "I don't use jell, my hair is naturally spikey. Now can you stop that and get away from me?" Gohan said pushing the pig tailed girl away from him.

Videl blushed and let herself be pulled by her best friend. "Come on guys, let's check out what's new." Erasa said pushing the others to one of the malls many entrances. The group of 5 stepped into the mall and the first store they saw was a tattoo and a piercing shop. Erasa pointed to that very store, " you guys would look even hotter if you got yours ears pierced and a tattooed, don't you think Videl?" Videl unconsciously nods then realizes it's to late to take it back. Erasa and Miari smirk again, knowing they can bug their friends about this later.

"Come on Gohan, let's go," Miari begged. Gohan fericly shook his head. "No way. Do you realize my mom would kill me if I did, not before she calls me a rebellious delinqunt right before passing out from shock." Gohan said, not wanting to go through that. Miari was as stubborn as his mother and didn't give up so easily, "please, I don't want to be the only one. Besides it could be cool to get one." Miari said pulling the young Ox prince with him.

Gohan sighed and gave in finally, seeing that he was fighting a losing battle. The girls smile and wave as Sharpener just walked away. _'My mom is going to bitch about this forever, I just know it.'_ Gohan thought before he said what he wanted for his tattoo and how many earrings he'd like in each ear.

/Capsule Corp./

Bulma had just finally finished screaming at the full blooded pain in her ass, when the door bell rang. "Who could that be?" Bulma thought aloud and went to answer the door. When she opened the door her mood brightened. Standing in front of her was her best friend, ChiChi and her youngest son, Goten. "Hi Bulma, I hope you don't mind but Goten wanted to come over, and I wanted to visit as well. I'm sorry for not calling ahead."

ChiChi said politly. The heiress to Capsule Corp. smiled and ushered the two inside. "Don't worry about it. Hey Goten, why don't you go play with Trunks? He sould be in his room." Goten smiled and thanked his godmother before running out the room to see his best friend. "Your right it does feel like forever since you last came over. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since all the Z-gang has been together. I know, how about we have a reunion, just a small gathering." Bulma said smiling.

ChiChi nodded in agreement, forcing on a smile. For some reason the mother of two demi's felt like something bad was going to happen that day. Bulma being a genius, caught on to her friends unease, "what's wrong Chi? Are you okay?" The black haired sighed and shook her head. "No, I have this feeling that something is going to happen today. I can't shake this feeling." ChiChi said looking out the window.

/at the mall/

Miari and Gohan stood looking at their new tattoos, having already seen the peircings. Gohan's tatoo is a big black Z with the dragon balls surounding it on his back, his earings were two skulls on each ear one skull on each ear was black and the other two were silver. Miari tatoo was also on his back, it was shenron with the dragon balls around him, the earrings were also skulls but they were black and red on each ear.

Miari smirked as the boy next to him sighed. Miari nudged him with his elbow, "it's not that bad. You got to admit, we do look pretty cool." Gohan looked back in the mirror and smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright let's go and get the supplies, then we can leave, maybe we can have a lite spar later." Gohan said turning and walking out with his best friend right beside him.

The two tailed boys soon found the three humans, leaving the sports store. Erasa saw them first and waved them over. When they got closer, Videl watching them to see if they actually went through with it but couldn't see anything different. (Miari and Gohan's hair was covering their ears.) Sharpener smirked, thinking they didn't do it. "So did you guys chicken out, our what?" He said smugly. This caused their tails to bristle slightly, when they called them a chicken.

The two were about to attack when they felt someone left their shirts up from behind, revealing their new tatoo's. Looking behind themselves they see Erasa and Videl lefting up their shirts. "Nope. They got some cool tat's." Videl says, then goes as far as to trace a scar on Gohan's back, causing him to jerk away, and give her a cold look. **"I'm going to go get the shit you can come or not, but this girl is starting to piss me off."** Gohan says before storming away.

Erasa and Videl looked at each other, Videl felt guilty but also wanted to know wher those scars came from. "Miari where did all those scars come from, how did you guys get them?" Videl ask turning to the time traveler. He only shook his head and followed the upset saiyan. Sharpener shrugs, "come on let's go with them, I have nothing else do." He said following the demi's, and catching up to Miari, who was still upset at being called chicken, the girls quickly catching up to tne others.

When they get to the store they see the still slightly pissed saiyan looking for spray paints. Miari smirked, already guessing what prank they were going to pull on his father. **"So, were pulling that prank? Are you sure that's a goog idea? I think he's still steamed about the last one." **Miari says picking up some red spray paint. The full blooded humans look the two speaking saiyago, not understanding what they were saying at all.**" I don't see why not, he has had enough time to cool off. That was a pretty messed up prank we pulled on him, but a month is enough time to calm down. Hmph, more than enough time if you ask me." **Gohan says grabbing a couple can of blue spray paint.

After getting a few more different colors of paint, they pay for them and leave the store. "So you guys wanna hang out again some time? Why don't you come over to my moms place so we can work on the project." Erasa says looking at the two new members to their little group. Before the black haired boy can say a snappy retort, Miari covers his mouth with his hand, and says they can't make it. The humans shrug and enter the car, but at the last second Videl changes her mind walks away.

They say goodbye too the demi's and leave. Gohan and Miari put their supplies in a capsule, and capsulize their motorcycles, deciding to find a place to take off. They begin the walk through the city. To the untrained eye, it just looked like they were window shopping, when really they were looking for a place to blast off. **" You feel that to, right?" **Gohan asked Miari, who nodded, not wanting that person to know that they knew they were following them. **"Yeah, let's hurry and find a place to fly."** Turning a corner into an empty ally quickly they float on top of a building.

The presuer followed in the ally revealing it was, (guess who) Videl. She looked around for the two she was following but couldn't find them. "Where could those two have gone? I can't find them anywhere." The young stalker said to herself, when the people she was looking for was standing on the roof over her. Turning to leave, she gives one last look at the empty allyway. Turning on her heel, she storms off, but not before wispering, "I will find out your secrets son Gohan, and then I will make you mine." She says to herself not realizing that the one she was crushing on heard her, and so did his friend.

The oldest halfbreeds flew away. Once they were a good mile away from Satan city, Miari decided to start teasing his friend about Videl. **"I saw some real chemistry there man. So, when's the wedding? Can I be the best man? I would love to give a few words about you and you new wife. Should we start planning for the wedding? When did you ask her?"** The lilac haired boy said laughing like there was no tomorrow, which for him there might not be one. The tempermental saiyan growled and held his hand up.

Expecting a ki ball to form and not really paying attention to what he did he fired it while glaring at the blue eyed saiyan. But instead of a ki ball, a fire ball formed and was shot at Miari. Then Miari's cloths caught fire and he started screaming like an idiot for someone to put his cloths out. "AHHHHHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT QUICK. IT BURNS!" he screamed trying to put it out. Rolling his eyes not really thinking it is that big of a problem that his best friend is catching fire. "Relax dumbass, it's not like fire can hurt you. Much." He said extending his hand again, planning on patting the fire out, but he surprised themselves again by forming water out of no where (really it formed out of water droplets in the air) and flicking his wrist, the water put the fire out.(So can you guessed what I was planning on to happen to one of the demi's happened to Gohan)

Everything was silent, not a single bird dared to chirp. The two friends looked at each other for a moment before Miari spoke up. "How the hell did you do that whole eye color changing thing and the fire and water?" Gohan just looked at his firend trying to figure out what he was talking about his eyes changing color. Miari guessed what he was thinking, "I'm serious. Your eyes were red when you shot that fire, and the red consumed the black and white, and blue when you made that water appear out of thin air, the blue also did the same thing as they did with the fire."

They looked at each other again, trying to figure out what was going on. "Let's go talk to my mom, maybe she can help us figure out what is going on." Miari suggested. Then looking back down at his charred sleave, "and I need to change my shirt since you charred it." He said as they turned and flew off to Capsule Corp.

/Capsule Corp./

ChiChi was teaching Bulma how to cook. They stood in the kitchen slaving over a hot stove, when they heard a strange sound come from Bulma's pot. Both women look into the pot and see a black monster banging what they tought was they thought was the head on the sides of the pot, trying to knock it down. Finally getting out it quickly tries to move away from the women, causing them to scream. ChiChi uses her fast reflexes to grab a knife and stab the thing. It makes what sounds like a scream before it stops moving.

The wives of the full blooded saiyans look at each other with wide eyes and breathing hard after screaming. " How did you make that thing? All we were doing was making some stew." The ex-martial artist said looking at the thing she just killed. Bulma shrugged and walked up to the thing. "I have no idea? How is it even possible to make that thing out of food? That didn't happen to yours and we put the same stuff in it!" Bulma rattled on.

ChiChi sighed and went back to her cooking, _'this is going to be harder than I thought. And I still can't shake this feeling.'_ The young black haired women thought looking out the window. "Mom! We're home! And we need to talk to you!" Bulma walked out the room followed by the mother of her godsons who was wiping her hands on her apron. They entered to see their sons talking in saiyago.

"What's wrong boys?" Bulma asks concerned. Miari points at the guy next to him, "Gohan did the weirdest thing today! He was kinda mad at me and was going to fire a ki blast at me but threw a fire ball at me. Then he made some water to put it out appear out of thin air. Isn't that cool?" He said. "Oh and we were hoping you could help us figure out what happened." Gohan added looking at his mom, he noticed after Miari finished that both women paled and that his mother stiffened slightly, Miari noticed this to and raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys know what just happened?" Gohan asked confused at why they seemed so nervouse all of a sudden. Bulma turned her attention to her best friend.

"Look, you knew he was going to find out eventually! Why not tell him now?" The genius asked gripping the strongest women in the worlds shoulder's. ChiChi sniffles and looks Bulma in the eye, "but it wasn't supposed to happen untill he was 18. Why is it so early?" She asked not wanting to tell her first born. "Well, it's happened. So tell him!"

The oldest halfbreed's looked at their mother's trying to figure out what's going on. "Umm….tell me what, exactly?" Gohan asked interrupting the one's that can strike fear into a saiyans heart. ChiChi sighed, and gestured to the living room. "Come on, let's go to the living room and talk about this." The group of four head to the living room and sat down. "So what did you need to tell me?" The SS6 asked, confusion in his voice. His mother looked up but refused to make eye contact, scared of how here son would react. Bulma seeing the dicomfort in the Son's eyes, decided to start everything off, and that consisted of blurting out the truth.

"Gohan sweetie, your not-"

AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…...HA. Another cliffy! Okay what did you think? Did I do a better job in spacing things out and not making them blobs? Review please!


	3. What!

High School is Hell

Authors Note: This is mostly on what ChiChi and Bulma are going to tell Miari and Gohan. A little bit is going to be what else happens to Gohan after the talk. Read and Review please. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's but at least I own this story. HA!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Saiyago"**

:Bond:

( I'm adding something new. It's going to be important later, different from the bond) *Link*

(On with the story)

Chapter 4: What!

"Gohan sweetie, you're not human." Bulma said, forcing a smile on. The demi's face scrunch's in confusion, "of course I'm human, well…not full human." Gohan says slowly looking between the some of the only women in his life. ( You'll see what I mean about some in later chapters) "I know that's what you were told, but that's not true. Your still half saiyan, just not a trace of human in your blood." Gohan looks at his mother who averted her eyes immediately to the women next to her that promised to keep this secret until the right time came.

ChiChi decided to take over after seeing the blue haired women shoot her a look telling her that she should be the one telling her son this. Sighing, the mother of the bewildered black haired saiyan captured the attention of both the half-breeds. "Gohan, have you ever heard of the weather goddess controlling all the element and another: Life. Well, she was said to go to a martial arts tournament when she was told not to go by her mother. When she went she met the love of her life for the second time."

Taking a quick breath to look at her son, who was just staring at her with a blank face. Finally continuing after seeing Miari leaning forward in his seat hanging on his godmother's every word. "When was the first time they met?" Miari asked. "When they were both kids, they met at her father's castle. Any way, the second time they met they fought and her love won and proposed to her in front of the entire crowd. They got married, but she became mortal. She gave birth to a baby boy but he was unhealthy and was going to die soon. She gave him her powers and that made him a healthy young boy."

ChiChi explained.

Gohan and Miari looked at their mothers, "I'm that little boy was me wasn't it?" Gohan whispered looking at the ground. Bulma says yes looking at the young man that was once that shy little boy hiding behind his leg. "Wait, so Gohan's half god?" Miari asks eyes locking with his counterparts mother, she only nodded at him. Then Miari had a little stupid moment and turned to his best friend with a smile on, and raising his hand, "cool you're a god! High five!" He said, only receiving a glare. Then sweat dropping he lowers his hand, but not giving up on the five, "uhh…low five?" Gohan and Bulma continued to glare at him. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." The others nodded at the time traveler as ChiChi cried sensing the anger building in her son just ready to burst.

They sat in silence for about 2 minutes, but with the silence it felt like several hours. Finally standing up, Gohan abruptly stomps out the room, making his mom cry harder. Miari opens his mouth, but the heiress to Capsule Corp. put her hand up, thinking he was going to say something stupid. "I was only going to ask if it was a good idea to leave Gohan alone, you know how violent he can be when angry." He said looking like he was ready to run away if she brings out the frying pan.

Suddenly Vegeta comes in looking more agitated than usual. Turning to his mate and her friend, "women get Kakabrat out of the GR!" He yells. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. Vegeta sighed, "he came in the GR and kicked me out. I was going to fight him but he attacked first an-" Miari cut him off while smirking. "He gave you that good old fashioned ass whopping, didn't he father? You can't deny it, I already see a new bruise forming on your cheek." He said laughing soon followed by his mother.

ChiChi all of a sudden shot out of here seat, tears forgotten, Then she sprints out the room to the GR, the others sit there for a moment and finally get off there lazy asses to follow. They soon catch up with the mortal goddess, "ChiCh-" Bulma starts but never finishes as a scream of pain echo's through the building, causing the others to pick up the pace. Goten and Trunks soon come up to them, asking what happened.

All of them made it to the GR and saw Goku's first born on all fours, with twin bumps on his back. With one final scream, the two bumps ripped through his shirt, and transformed into two black dragon like wings. Gohan stayed their shaking violently. Bulma quickly shut the gravity off, and ChiChi ran in unfurling her own white, angel like wings. She kneeled next to her quivering son, and began stroking his newly developed wings with her own. He stopped shaking so much, but just barely did.

Goten ran in worried for his older brother. "Gohan are you okay? Please be okay big brother!" Goten said franticly. The others soon joined the Gohan on the ground, except for Vegeta and Piccolo. ( Piccolo came in while they were running to the GR, he got their so fast cause he's always is around Gohan. Stalker much?) Goten and Trunks had been asking if the older demi was going to be okay. The older demi-god gave a small nod, before passing out on the floor.

Goten started crying as his mother tried to comfort him, the others just stood there awkwardly. The black haired women looked up at the two full-blooded aliens standing the doorway, with a vicious glare turned on that made the two want to crawl under a rock and hide from the females wrath. Seriously, she puts their glares to shame. "WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE, OR ARE YOU GOING TO BRING MY POOR BABY BOY TO HIS ROOM? THAT'S RIGHT PORCIPINE, AND CUCUMBER I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She screamed making everyone in the room cover their ears in pain as she raised her frying pan of doom up in a threatening manner. The two look offended as they move to pick up the unconscious saiyan-god from his position on the floor.

The two had to be careful of his wings as they dropped and almost touched the ground a number of times, of course they kept his new wings up, terrified that ChiChi would scream at them again and hit them with a frying pan.

When they all made it to the room the two little boys immediately took up posts on either side of the unconscious boy. ChiChi and Bulma stood next to the 16 year old that was lying in the bed. ChiChi turned to the genius standing next to her, "I can talk to you for a second, alone?" Bulma turned to the her best friend, confusion all over her face. She gives a brief nod and guides her out the room to talk some place private. When they were a good distance away from the others ChiChi spoke up. "I was wondering if me and Goten could stay here so I can train Gohan to control his powers." She said looking her friend in the eye. Bulma smiles and nods, "of course you can stay here! I don't mind at all, and I'm sure Trunks well be happy to have his best friend stay with him."

ChiChi smiles when an idea comes to mind, "hey why don't you send Trunks to school? I was planning on sending Goten to school next Monday. I'm sure neither of the boys would want to be alone at school so we might as well send them together." ChiChi says smiling, quickly joined by the human in front of her. "And they can even give us lovely grandchildren when their older like Gohan and Miari!" ChiChi says. Soon the two start jumping up and down, stars in their eyes, squealing and singing about grandchildren. The two women forget all about the unconscious demi.

/With the others/

"Is he waking up?" Goten asks his big brothers best friend after seeing his brother stir in his bed again. Miari shrugged and looked down at his friend, "I don't know, he's been stirring in his sleep for the past 4 minutes." Goten looks down at his older brother in time to see him start to open his eyes. Gohan felt 4 ki's surrounding him (Vegeta left after the woman, seeing that he wasn't in danger of being hit with the frying pan), and instincts kicked in. He bolted up right extending his hands, two fireballs appeared. Everyone tensed, ready to jump out the way at anytime. The confused demi finally took in everyone's face, seeing that it was only his friends, he extinguished the fire.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gohan says standing up, only to be tackled down by two worried little demi's. "Big brother we were so worried about you! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Goten says crying into his brothers shoulder. Gohan pats them on the head smiling, "don't worry guys, I'm fine." He says looking over at Piccolo who was looking at him like he knew something he wasn't supposed to know, causing his pupil to get slightly nervous. "So what happened? How did I get up to my room? And, why the hell is my back in so much pain?" Gohan asks looking over to the Miari. "Umm… what do you remember?" He asked wanting to see if he didn't have to explain everything to the world savior.

Gohan thinks for a moment. "I remember mom telling me the truth of my heritage, I was mad so I went to the GR to cool off. Then my back started hurting. Mom came in and helped make the pain in my back go away then nothing. I'm drawing up a blank." He says. Miari nods, "did anything happen while you were unconscious? Your expressions kept changing." Gohan shakes his head no, starting to worry. Piccolo speaks in a gruff voice, "don't lie to us kid, I was there." Causing the oldest demi-gods eyes to widen. _'What? How did he get in my head? Doesn't he respect my privacy?'_ Gohan shakes his head remembering what happened in his head when he was unconscious.

/Gohan's mind while he was unconscious/

"Where the hell am I?" Gohan asks looking around. "Your in your mind." Causing the young hero to jump and spin around. Standing there were three him's. One in saiyan armor and dark blue spandex (think of what Gohan wore in the hyorbolic time chamber just a dark blue spandex) and SS2, with his tail around his waist. The next one was wearing white training pants and white gi shirt with a silver vest, boots and sash, the vest outlined in gold. The last one in white pants and silver boots, with saiyan armor covering his chest. Gohan looked at the three him's. "Who are you supposed to be?" He asks. The SS2 scoffed, "isn't it obvious? We're you. The different sides of you." He said in an obnoxious tone.

The other two roll their eyes at the SS2's behavior. The last one stepped forward, "ignore him. He's just the ass side of you, the one were you get most of your anger and power from. He's the Saiyan side of you. The one next to him is the one were you get most of your tactics and brain from. He's the God side of you." He said gesturing to the two that had started fighting. The two not fighting just sweat dropped. Shaking their heads they focus on each other again. "Ignore them, they're always like this. Anyway, I'm the one you get both those skills from. They call me Neutral."

Turning back to the still fighting sides of Gohan, Neutral gives a nervous laugh, while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm always the one to break them up, which I should be doing." He says before walking up to them and pulling them off the other, before they cause serious body harm to the other. "Why must you guys do this now? Can't you see we have a guest?" He says scolding the two like they were little kids. Gohan snickers at the way parts of him acted to the other.

"So why am I here anyway? I've never been here before when I was unconscious." Gohan says looking at the three in front of him. GS ( GS stands for God side) turned to Gohan with a smile on, "that's because when all three of us were finally awakened, you could access this place when asleep, or unconscious." Saiyan side glared heatedly at his enemy, this not going unnoticed by the others. Gohan raised and eyebrow at them, "so what's the deal with you two? You both seem to have an unhealthy hatred for the other." GS growled and looked at the whole. "Because stupid saiyans think that they're so powerful, that they deserved to be called gods. Well, they aren't."

Saiyan side flipped GS off and turned to the owner of where he lived. "We should be called gods with our amazing power. Besides, all gods think that their so much better than mortals. Their horrible creatures." He said smirking as he got the desired reaction. The two engaged in another fight, which got them pulled apart and another tongue lashing from Neutral. Then Gohan started to fade away, "what's happening?" He said panicking. The other waved to the disappearing demi. "Your waking up. Bye! Oh, I almost forgot. You can talk to us while your awake to!" Neutral said waving. "Bye Gohan/Loser!" The three said. Gohan shot a glare at the smirking Saiyan side of him for calling him a loser.

/ Back in the present with them all in Gohan's room at Capsule Corp,/

"Hello? Earth to Gohan!" Trunks says waving his hand in front of the spacing out saiyan. "Oh, Goten, Trunks! We need to talk to you for a moment." ChiChi yelled from within the huge building. The two boys looked at each other than jumped off the bed and ran out the room to find their mothers. As the two demi's left the last two aliens turned their attention back to the now nervous half-breed. "So you want to tell us what's going on in that head of yours?" Piccolo says looking at his student. Gohan opens his mouth to say some stupid lie to get out of the situation, only to be interrupted by two screams of no. A few seconds after that, they heard two clangs sound through the halls.

The three aliens wince and rub the their heads where they were usually hit with the frying pan. "So care to explain?" Piccolo says turning back to the half-breed. Gohan shakes his head, "I don't know what your talking about Piccolo. Nothings going on in my head. Now if you'll excuse me, the Z-fighters seem to be here." Gohan says leaving his room in Capsule Corp, but not before grabbing a new shirt with two new slits on the back. The namekian and saiyan look at each other then follow their best friend out to the living room to greet the others. "Hey Piccolo, what do you mean when you asked what was going on in his head?" Miari says looking up to his best friends old mentor. The giant green dude sighed and looked up at his pupil, knowing that Gohan could hear them, and knowing the demi was still mad about him being in his head while he was unconscious. "I think it would be best if he told you himself." He said right before they stepped into the living room.

Krillin was busy talking to Yamchua, 18 was watching Marron play with Chiaotzu who were soon joined by two dismayed chibi saiyans. Tien was standing away leaning against the wall as far away from Vegeta as possible, but still having Chiaotzu in sight. Oolong and Master Roshi watched an exercise tape with bloody noses. Puar was floating next to Yamchua. Bulma and ChiChi came in with huge smiles on their faces, with their mighty weapons in hand. Piccolo quickly took up his position, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Vegeta stood against the wall with a permanent scowl on, glaring at anyone that came into his line of sight. Miari and Gohan moved over to Krillin.

After seeing his mates failed attempts to get everyone quite, Veggie head stepped in, "SHUT UP!" He yells gaining everyone's attention. Bulma turns to her husband, a smile turned on, "thank you. Now everyone, I called you all hear to tell you something that ChiChi and I have been keeping from you for years." So Bulma tells everyone about ChiChi's heritage, and how that makes her two sons demi-gods, getting many questions.

Gohan sat there as everyone started asking questions. Though it quickly got boring so he closed his eyes and traveled to his mind, only to see GS and Saiyan side having a verbal fight. Neutral turned with a stressed look on his face that quickly brightened when he saw Gohan. "Gohan! Thank Kami that you're here! These two well not stop fighting, and I've tried everything! I need your help!" Neutral said dragging Gohan behind him, to the two fighting. The two not fighting nodded at each other than jumped in front of the others and punched them, sending them flying back. "What was that for?" GS said standing up, while brushing the non-existing dirt off his cloths.

Saiyan side came up screaming at the two laughing. "Sorry, but we had to get you two to stop fighting, and this seemed like the most effective and entertaining way. And we were right!" Gohan says trying to catch his breath. He high-fived the laughing Neutral. "Humph. Well what do you want, jerk? Can't you see I was winning in that verbal fight. Besides, it's better than us trying to kill each other, right?" Saiyan side said agitated with crossed arms. "Humph, I didn't realize my presence bothered you so much. I only came because I got bored with them talking about GS. But I don't want them to know anything about you guys, they'd probably think I've finally lost my mind." Saiyan side turned his furious glare to Gohan, saiyan pride glowing in his eyes.

"**WHAT? WHY SHOULDN'T THEY KNOW ABOUT US? What's so bad about us?" **Saiyan side yelled, pride of the saiyan race swelling up in his chest. Gohan raised an eyebrow, "ummm… I just told you why not." The two quickly got into a verbal fight, then Neutral tried stepping in and failed miserably. "Guys, let's just cal-" the two turned on him with the flames of hell in their black and teal eyes. "SHUT THE HELL UP! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION!" They screamed at him, causing Neutral to shrink back in fear. They turned back to each other and attacked. A few minutes later Gohan started to fade, "oh no! Your not going anywhere!" Saiyan side yelled going to punch the world savior, only to be to late and punch the air. Right before Gohan left, he smirked and flipped Saiyan side off. "Grr." Was the last thing Gohan heard from Saiyan side.

"-han? Gohan are you with us kiddo?" Bulma said shaking the spaced out saiyan-god. The center of attention blinked at everyone, then remembers what happened before he went to his mind. *Are you sure they can't kn-* Saiyan side started only for Gohan to interrupt him, *yes I'm sure. Hell let me put this in words you'll understand. HELL YES!* Gohan screamed in his head, before shutting the other him's up.

"Sorry about that Bulma. What up?" Bulma steals a quick glance at the others in the Z-gang. "Uh, actually, it's the others. I told them everything, and they kind of want to, see your new wings." Gohan looked at Bulma, then to the others, who he noticed were hanging on the edge of their seats. All except the ones that were their when it happened. Turning to his mom, their eyes lock. The black haired goddess gave a reassuring smile to her oldest son. Sighing, he nods and stands up with his head down, he unraveled his jet black dragon like wings. A gasp is heard in the room. Gohan allows himself to look up at all the shocked looks on his friends faces. Krillin, who was sitting next to Gohan, decided to act the idiot he was, and reached up to touch the still sensitive wings. Seeing this, the older demi god quickly moved away from his dads best friend.

"Please don't touch them. They still hurt like crazy." Gohan said folding them back into his shirt. Krillin nods, but then a question pops into his head, "how are you going to hide them when your changing for gym?" "Well, I could just stop going to school all together." The half-breed said looking over to his mother, who glared at him and brought out her frying pan and pointed it at her son. "Your going to high school still, and your taking Trunks and Goten to their new schools tomorrow, got it?" Miari and Gohan look at the blue haired woman to confirm this new bit of information. She nods. The two look down at the kid demi's, who were pouting making them look cuter.

"Don't pout boy. Your of royal blood of a warrior race. That is considered a disgrace." Vegeta says glaring at his short haired son. Just as he finishes, Bulma's mother walks in telling everyone that dinner was ready. They all had dinner and went to bed. All of the Z-fighters were staying at Capsule Corp. and everyone was asleep. Except the two oldest demi's.

**:**You ready Gohan?**:**

**:**Yep, let's do this**:**

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I had to help my dad with finishing everything up for his wedding and I hardly had anytime to type, and I had writers block. Next chapter I'm having the prank on Vegeta. So stick around for my next chappie.

REVIEW PWEASE!


	4. Prank Time

High School is Hell

Authors Note: Prank time. That's all I have to say about this chapter really, and that it's going to be pretty short. R&R! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own dbz, but I'm not giving up hope!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Saiyago"**

:Bond:

*Link*

Chapter 5: Prank Time!

Miari was sneaking down the hall to his best friends room in the middle of the night, the cameras not being able to see since he disabled them. His backpack on his back filled with the necessary items for their little job. Gohan was in his room making sure he grabbed his camera and everything else, before he left the room. When he exited his room he nearly ran into his lilac haired friend. "Sush! We don't want anyone to know were out here!" Miari scolds, they turn and move quickly down the hall to their victims room. Thankfully Bulma had gotten mad at her husband during dinner, and made him stay in the guest room for a week.

Half way to Vegeta's new room they run into Yamchua who had just walked out of his room. _'Crap we are so bust!'_ Miari thought, then got a closer look at the baseball players face, he noticed that his eyes were closed and he heard a light snore coming from the ex fighter. "Wait, is he sleep walking?" Gohan asks as Yamchua makes his way toward the prank masters. Miari waves his head in front the bandits face, "yep." He says bringing his hand to the back of the sleeping mans neck, successfully knocking him out and carrying him to his room.

"Come on, we lost some valuable time with that weak link." Gohan said grabbing his best friend and dragging him down the hallway to Vegeta's room. 2 minutes later they were standing in front of the door leading to their victims room, evil smirks plastered on their faces. They entered with little sound, and saw Porcupine head asleep in bed, covers on the floor. Nodding the two get to work on their jobs. Miari moves over to his father that was only clad in his boxers making his future sons job easier. Gohan moved to the closet, where Vegeta's spandex and armor were. The two quickly got to work spray painting the cloths and Vegeta. Once they had finished they started to take pictures, all while trying to hold in their laughter.

After they got some pictures, they leave quietly and make it back to Gohan's room were they finally let loose their laughs, practically rolling on the carpeted floor. Finally Miari was able to talk long enough for him to ask a question, "why didn't we do that one with Goten and Trunks?" Gohan chuckles, "because they would have laughed while we were in there." He walks over to his laptop and plugs his camera in. Miari smirks already guessing what he was doing, and walks up next to him. "You emailing the pics to the others?" He said looking over his best friends shoulder. The black haired teen smirks and nods turning to the his partner in pranks. "And I'm putting it on the internet. It's going to brighten up a couple peoples day when they see this." Miari chuckles and stands up ready to leave, "I think it's going to brighten every ones day when they see this. Bye, I got to fix the cameras before morning." He says leaving Gohan to finish.

/morning at CC ( that's what I'm calling Capsule Corp. from now on)/

Everyone was in the dining room eating except for Vegeta and Miari. Gohan was entertaining Goten, Trunks and Marron. The male fighters were just talking about what's been going on in their lives. ChiChi, Bulma and Eighteen were talking about shopping. "Moring everyone." Miari says as everyone greets him back. Taking a seat next to Gohan, he shoots a small smirk to him, that no one else caught, except for Their little brothers. Turning to his mother and putting on his innocent look he asks the question that the others were wondering, "where's father?" Bulma looks at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to think about why he hasn't come down for breakfast. "I don't kn-"

Just then the man in question walked in. Everything immediately quieted down. They just stared at Vegeta… right before laughing at him, full throttle. The prince of four glared at them, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" The hot headed prince screamed. Clutching her stomach ChiChi pointed down the hall, "l-look in a-a m-mirror!" She said before going into a new wave of laughter. He stormed out the room to see what caused them to even dare laugh at him.

About a minute later the Z-gang heard a string of curses from down the hall. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS? WHOEVER THEY ARE, ARE GOING TO WISH THEY WERE DEAD WHEN I'M TROUGH WITH THEM!" Then he figured out who it was, he stormed back into the dining room, showing off what happened to him again. He was painted in all that colors of the rainbow, even his face and hair. He was covered in glitter. The front of his armor said 'Super Rainbow Man to the rescue.'

Glaring at the two who were laughing the hardest out of the group, the oldest demi's. "YOU TWO BRATS ARE DEAD!" He said pointing at them. The two stop and look up at the prince from their spots on the floor with hurt looks ont heir faces. "why do you always blame us for the bad things that happen to you Vegeta? We didn't do anything, just like how we never did before."

Vegeta felt two hard hits from the frying pan hit him over the head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Then he felt two more, even harder than the first ones. ChiCHi and Bulma were hugging their sons and glaring at Vegeta. "The first ones were for baming our sons something they would never do, the second for cursing in front of the kids like that. Vegeta grumbles something and turns to leave, only to be stopped by Bulma. "I hope you don't plan on changing. Your wearing that as punishment for yelling at these two." She glared at him, daring him to argue back. He glares at her, wanting to say something so badly, but scared of getting hit. He turns and leaves, muttering something about stupid woman.

Gohan and Miari nod and get up. "We should go before were late, and we have to drop you two off at your new school. We just have to get our stuff from our rooms." Miari says as the four demi's leave the room. After they get their backpacks they go to the GR. Openingthe door they watch Veggie head hit the ceiling and hit the ground from the gravity changing so fast. "Oh yeah, Veggie, it was the two of us that did this. And we caught you hitting the ceiling and floor on camera. Bye!" Gohan says slamming the door closed before Vegeta can attack.

"Okay now we can go." Miari says smiling as they fly through the window, Trunks following behind him. Gohan had to grab his brother as he tried to runaway. It was very hard getting him through the window. *Why not just knock him out?* Neutral asks as Goten keeps struggling. *Because then he might not wake up by the time we get them in school, and he'd probably stay unconscious for a little while.* Gohan replies with a scowl as his brother tries to punch Gohan in the chin. He quickly catches it. _'This is going to be a long day'_ He thinks punching his brother lightly in the stomach, causing the young boy to stop… for now.

Authors questions:

What do you think?

Do you like the prank they pulled on Vegeta?

What do you think of Gohan and Gotens little scene in the end?


	5. New student and teachers

High School is Hell

Authors note: This is the chapter were Trunks and Goten go to their new elementary school and the trouble they get in. It's going to be switching from the high school to elementary school a lot. Another new student at the high school. Warning Goten's attitude at school is almost exactly like his older brothers.

Disclaimer: I'm holding on to the little hope that I will own DBZ, but until it comes true I'm going to keep writing fanfic! Wish me luck.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Saiyago"**

:Bond:

*Link*

_flashback_

(Own with this magnificent story =D)

Chapter 6: School and another new student 

"Goten, stop squirming around!" Gohan says trying to restrain his brother as they walked up to the chibis new school. Goten gives his brother a heated glare, before wiggling out of his brothers grip and making a run for it. Gohan groans and grabs his brother. Miari and Trunks walked up to the school with more dignity. They make it to the principles office a few minutes later. Opening the door Miari pushes Trunks in, while Gohan throws his little brother into the room, causing him to slam into the wall on the oppisate side of the room.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" Was the last thing the secretary heard before the door was slammed closed. Goten sat up rubbing his head, not really in much pain. Trunks helps his best friend to his feet. The secretary was a pudgy middle aged woman with glasses perched on the tip of her nose. The demi's wrinkle their nose in disgust as the smell of the womans perfume hit their sensitive noses. The woman smiles at the two boys, "You must be the two new students. Mr. I-let-my-wife-control-me (I love this name, plus I couldn't think of another one that I find funny) is in his office, just go right in." She says pointing to the door with a fat finger. The two quickly move to the door trying to get away from the smell.

They open the door and enter the room with scowls on their faces. _'I can't believe our moms are making us go to school.'_ The two thought as they gave icy glares to the man in front of them. The principle gave a weak smile and shrinks back in his seat in fear. He was a man in his thirties, a few graying hairs already. He had a white shirt and black dress pants. He stared down at the boy with the black spiked hair. "What are you looking at?" Goten demanded arms crossed over his chest his glare intensifying causing the man to look away and mutter a nothing under his breath.

Goten growls and jumps up on the desk, "oh so now I'm nothing huh?" Goten says, his voice dripping with hatred for Mr. I-let-my-wife-control-me. "What the hell are we supposed to do now anyway?" Trunks says from his spot against the wall, looking very much like his father at the moment. Mr. I-let-my-wife-control-me looked at the purple haired demi for a second before going into a drawer, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" Trunks yells appears on the principles desk grabbing the man by his shirt and lifting him out of seat.

"I-I wa-was getting s-s-some papers f-for the person th-that brought y-you here to s-sign!" He said panicked and his fear doubling when the small child picked him up and holding over the floor with no trouble at all. And the other boy looked bored and not amazed at all at the strength his friend is showing. _'These kids are insane monsters!'_ The older male thought quickly picking the papers up and holding them out for the two to take. Goten and Trunks smirked at the mans obvious fear, as Goten quickly snatched the papers away.

They turn and leave, quickly moving from the secretary, holding their breathes. Trunks stops and turns to the pudgy woman who's called Miss. Welson. He glared at her and didn't try to hide his distain, "you need to lay off all the perfume." Then turns leaving the shocked woman to ponder what he told her.

"Um…Trunks? Do you know where to find our brothers anyway?" Trunks falls anime style and scrambles to his feet. "Actually I don't Goten. Bu-" The youngest Z-fighter spoke up, "I kind of picked up on the fact that you didn't know when you fell." Trunks shot him a glare before continuing. "Like I was saying, we could just look for their ki's and follow them." The two nodded and searched for the biggest ki's in that city. Finally finding them, the two walk off in the direction they sensed their brothers in.

/With Gohan and Miari/

The two came in late because they had to stop another robbery. (don't worry their going to be the gold fighters soon.) They were busy talking when they heard a knock on the door, and felt a high power level for a regular high school student, almost as high as the Freiza's in his third form, just a little weaker. "Come in." Mr. Teacher says thinking that it might be his new new student.

A girl walks in wearing a lime green shirt and black skinny jeans and black converse on. She had her green and black book bag slung over her right shoulder. Her hair fell halfway down her back. Gohan brighten up, putting grins on his face. Her Green eyes scanned her classmates until her eyes rested on the Gohan, the frown on her face morphed into a smile instantly. Gohan recognized his old friend, as she recognized him. The smiles were not missed by Erasa and Videl. Videl made a mental note to quickly bump this new girl out of her way in getting closer to her Gohan. Erasa made a note to get to know this girl and maybe learn more about Gohan.

"Class this is Lime Miao. Please give her a warm welcome. Is there something you'd like to add Ms. Miao?" Mr. Teacher says. "Hello as Teach said, my names Lime. I like to read, write and spar with my friends." Lime said smiling her eyes flickering to Gohan in the back. The most of the guys were nearly drooling over the new girl. All the girls were glaring at her except Erasa. Lime moved to the back when Erasa called her to sit in the back. She sat down next to Gohan and immediately hugged him, causing Videl narrow her eyes at the new girl. Videl's hatred for this girl kept growing.

Then Lime pulls away and slaps her best guy friends arm playfully, a small smile on her lips. "Gohan you've missed our last few spars. Is high school the reason that you've missed out?" Lime asks with a smile.(Gohan and Lime never stopped hanging out. Gohan visits Lime twice a week or more. He started training her a year after the cell games. They do not always train, they sometimes just relax and visit Icarus.)

Gohan smiles at his best girl friend, (They are not dating, but they might. I lied about Gogan having no romance. He well date someone by the end of this story though. Miari might to I don't know yet) "sorry about that but I've been busy with moving some of my stuff in with Bulm, that I forgot our spars. And I only started school yesterday." Erasa gives a fake cough, catching the two friends attention. "Hi, My names Erasa with an E. The blonde boy there is Sharpener and this is my best friend Videl Satan! Yeah her dads totally the world champ.

Videl smirked thinking that the girl was going to show her some respect and lay off Gohan, but she does the thing that pissed her off even more. Lime laughed and apologized. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BITCH!" Videl screamed at the top off her lungs causing the demi's to cover their now bleeding ears. "Mrs. Satan! Detention! I do not tolerate that kind of language in my class room! You to Mrs. Miao and Mr. Son!" The teacher yells. "WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Gohan and Lime yell. "That's two! You want to go for three?" Lime sat down with a thud, while Gohan looked like he was about to say something, but was pulled down by his best friends.

Mr. Teacher continues with the morning announcements.

/ With Goten and Trunks/

"Finally were here! Why didn't we just fly Trunks?" The older saiyan ignored the other and searched for the highest ki's and followed the trail again. Goten glared at his friends back for ignoring him before following. The two made it to the door where their big brothers were. Not bothering to knock the two enter the room and ignore the glaring teacher and shocked students. They quickly saw them since they stood out the most with the lilac hair and black spiked hair.

"Goten! Trunks! What the hell are you doing here?" Goten and Trunks walk up the stairs with innocent smiles on. Mr. Teacher glared at the two boys and opened his mouth to yell at them to get out and give Miari detention. (Harsh today ain't he?) But before he could Lime and the demi's except Miari flipped him off. "So what are you doing here, guys?" Lime ask. The two smile at Lime. They both thought of Lime as the big sister they never had. "Hey Lime! We just need Gohan and Miari to sign these are principle gave us, that's all." They said simultaneously. The others full blooded humans stared at the group in the back corner.

The two older saiyans snatched the papers out of their younger saiyans hands and fills out the paper. Ignoring the gawking teenagers. "Here. Now get back to school before I call mom and let her deal with you. You too Trunks." Gohan said shoving the papers into his younger brothers hands. Fear shines in their eyes thinking of what their mothers would do to them. "You know they might beat you with the frying pan again and make you eat half of what you usually do." Miari says smirking as he watches the boys scramble to the door.

The class continues to stare at them, mouths agape. "Oh yeah I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Miari." Miari says sticking his hand out to shake Lime's. The brown haired girl smiled and shook his hand, "nice to meet you Miari, as you know my names Lime." Then a beautiful friend ship started. Gohan wiped invisible tears away, "I just brought two of my closest friends together. I feel I should get something in return." He said smiling as he ducks under the smacks that they were planning on hitting him with.

Rolling her eyes, she smirks when the perfect way to get at him came to mind. She leans over and kisses his cheek, causing him to turn several shades of red in embarrassment. (Just decided that they are going to date. Heh heh) Mr. Teacher came to his senses and gave Miari, Lime and Gohan detention. _'Wow. I already got detention and it's only my first day. Hell I got three.'_ Lime thought as the bell rung telling them to got to 2nd period. (Lime has the same schedule just not art and language arts)

"So how did you and Gohan meet, Lime?" Erasa asks eyeing her best friend as Videl glared daggers at the new girl. _'Out of all guys in this school, she had to know Gohan.'_ Videl thought as she behind Gohan. Lime and Miari on the left of him. Sharpener stood on the right of Videl, Erasa moved in between Miari and Lime with a curious look on her face as they moved to biology, which was on the other side of the school.

/With Goten and Trunks/

The two were standing in front of their new class, glares on their faces. Mrs. Jackson smiled down at the boys then turned to her class of weak 5 and 6 year olds. (compared to Goten and Trunks they're weak). "Okay class, this is Son Goten and Trunks Briefs. I want you all to give them a Orange Star Elementary School welcome." She says with a bright smile on. The class gave them a big welcome. The two sat down in the only empty seats in the class.

"Okay class, today we are going to do some finger painting." The class cheered except the demi's, who were cursing this school and the principle. Trunks smirked as he remembered how he made Mr. I-let-my-wife-control-me wet himself.

_^Flashback^_

_The two walked back in the office and handed the terrified man the papers. "Now what?" Goten growled, still peeved at being called a nothing. Mr. I-let-my-wife-control-me didn't hear him as he read through the papers, but the powerful boys thought he was ignoring them again, and that didn't sit to well with them._

_Trunks jumped on the desk and ripped the papers out of the sissy mans grip and lefted him out of his chair. Throwing him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Goten pinned the man to the wall using ki bonds around his wrist and ankles. The two smirked, deciding they would enjoy messing with the man during their time in school. Trunks punched the principle in the gut, burying his fist deep in the males gut. Goten floated over to the desk and enjoyed the show as his best friend tortured the poor man. (Yes I know I made them a little to cruel, but I like them like this. But they don't act like this with friends and family, their nice to them)._

_A few minutes later the two smelled something and noticed how the principles pants leg was wet. Putting two an two together, the two burst into laughter and rolled on the ground as the man blushed. They asked him again what they were supposed to do and he quickly told them. The two left him like that and went to find their class. "I think we scarred that man for life." Goten said and Trunks chuckled._

_^Flashback end^_

There were one boy and one girl that were sitting at their small table. The girl turned to the demi's, "hi my name is Sarah Satan! My daddy beat Cell up! And this is Charles Good burger the third.(LOL! I love that name!) The demi's looked at this girl, :this is that fools daughter? At least she doesn't look like him or I would probably punched this girl every time I saw her.: Goten said through the bond that he had with Trunks. :Yeah I would do the same. I still want to punch her.: Trunks answered back. Sarah had big purple eyes and black hair that went down to her shoulders in to pig tails. She had on a white blouse and a pink knee high skirt. The two young warriors watched the others painting for 3 minutes before they started to.

Goten was painting a picture of Gohan beating Cell at the age of eleven. Trunks painted a picture of his mom hitting Vegeta with the frying pan as 'Super Rainbow Man'. Goten looked at his lilac haired friends picture and chuckled. "You sure you want to paint that? Your dads going to kill you." His only response was a shrug.

Goten sat back and looked at his finished picture. Bored. Then and idea came to his mind, he almost smirked. Turning to Sarah he smiled at her, she smiled back. "Hey Sarah, can you get me the green paint?" He asked innocence dancing in his voice. She smiled and nodded jumping up. Charles had gone to another table and Trunks, he really didn't care if he saw.

Goten put some liquid glue on Sarah's seat along with some colorful feather's. Quickly moving the supplies back he put on an innocent face as Sarah gave him the green paint and sat down. She jumped back up almost immediately with a scream. Goten bust out laughing and pointed at the young Satan girls feather covered butt. She was crying and complaining about how the mean boy ruined her favorite skirt.

Mrs. Jackson glared at Goten, "Mr. Son! I am one who does not tolerate this type of behavior! Go to the principles office and have him call your parents to pick you up! I'm sure your parents taught you better than that" She said making a mistake when she said parents. Goten quickly sobered up and glared at the women, "just so you know, my dad was dead months before I was born. He was killed by Cell. My brother was like my dad. Do not talk about my family when you nothing about use." Goten said before standing and leaving the room with a crying Sarah behind him. Mrs. Jackson just stood there shocked.

Trunks looked at his teacher and shook his head. Before Goten left the room, he saw him stick his tongue out at him with a smirk. _'Well played Goten, well played.'_

/With Gohan and Miari/

:Gohan calm down, do not attack!: Miari and Piccolo yelled at Gohan through their bond while Miari kept a hand on his shoulder. Miari, Piccolo and Lime have kept having to calm the black haired boy through the entire class. The teacher kept talking about Cell and how great Hercule was. Gohan would tense every time the teacher said Cell. Lime was practically sitting on Gohan to stop him from killing the poor teach. Videl was glaring at them, mostly Lime.

"Calm down Gohan! Don't make me get the bracelet!" Lime whispered in her friends ear. Fear flashed in his eyes for a second before he relaxed slightly. Miari eyes widen when he saw him relax when the teacher said Cell again, he made a mental note to ask about the bracelet later on. "Videl, please report to the principle's office." The speaker blared. Videl left the room just as Goten walked in. "What do you need young man?" The teacher asked looking down at the young boy.

"I'm here for my brother. I got kicked out of the school for the day." Goten said looking bored. He walked up to his brother. "Goten what did you do to get you kicked out for the day?" Gohan said glaring down at the little Goku clone. Goten smiled up at him, "all I did was pull a harmless little prank on that liars daughter, and she freaked!" Goten says defensively. Gohan continued to glare at the boy, who started to get nervous.

Then he noticed the position that his brother and the girl that was like a big sister to him. "Hey Gohan, why is big sister sitting on your lap?" Goten says slipping into his naïve mode around them. The two in question blush and Lime moves off of him. Miari smirks at the two, "what happened with Videl Gohan? You cheating on her?" Miari asks looking at him. Erasa and Sharpener look at Gohan with wide eyes. Gohan dating Videl.

"**Miari shut the hell up. You know damn well that I hate Videl and her father with a burning passion. Almost as much as I hate Cell."** Gohan growls. Lime and Goten roll their eyes. "How come you guys won't teach me and Trunks to speak saiyago?" Goten begs shaking his brothers arm. Gohan thumped his head, "I might not teach you if you keep begging. I'll teach you when I feel your old enough. Do not go to Veggie or else I kick your ass harder than Vegeta ever will. Got it?" Goten nods shuddering. The door flies open revealing it to be Videl and Sarah. Sarah had changed into a black skirt.

The youngest Satan was telling about how this mean boy came to class and ruined her skirt while she was trying to be nice. When they got to the back, Sarah looked up and saw the mean boy again. Pulling on her older sisters arm, she points at the youngest warrior on the planet. "That's him! That's the one that glued feathers to my butt!" Videl looked back up at Goten and glared at him.

"Why would you do that to her? She was only trying to be nice." The Son brothers raise and eyebrow at the spawns of Hercule. Then they smirked at her and turned back to the teacher, that was glaring at everyone in the back. "That's it! All of you! Detention!" Miari raises his hand and doesn't even wait for the teacher to pick him. "I already have detention, and these two have three." The teacher glared at him, "well I guess those two have to have Saturday detention. Cause They're getting detention." The two that just got their fourth detention in just one day groan and sink into their seats.

Then the bell rings the people in the Z-gang already out the door before anyone can stand up. Videl, Erasa, Sharpener and Sarah follow them to space history. On the way to 5th period, Trunks joins them. Then Erasa remembers that Lime never answered her question, so she jogs up to them. "Hey, Lime, you never told us how you met Gohan." Lime looks over to Gohan as he smirked at her. "We meet a when we were 11. He saved me from drowning. It was a few days before the C games." Lime explains, careful not to say Cell. Videl raises an eyebrow, "how did you almost drown and why'd you say C games?" She asks getting ready to interrogate this girl.

The brown haired girl bites her lip, then she remembers the bracelet. Digging into her back pack, she pulls out a black leather bracelet with metal lock. Gohan sees the bracelet and prepared to run when the girl tackles him to the ground. Her knees pressed on either side of Gohan.

She latches the bracelet on to his left wrist and smirks at him, he felt his energy lowering to that of Frieza's first form. All the people that can sense ki at school besides Lime and Gohan eyes widen. Crossing her arms over her chest after she stands up. "I meet him a few days before the Cell games. And how I nearly died is none of your business." She says simply as she picks her bag up and helped her best friend to his feet. The pissed demi glared at his smirking friend.

"The way I remember, you were stupid enough to try to get an apple that was hanging over the river. The branch obviously couldn't hold your weight and snapped. I saved your ungrateful ass." Gohan said grabbing his bag and heading to class, the girl glared at his back. "I thought you were a pervert! I wasn't thinking. I just almost died and had to much water in my system so I was off." She said following him, leaving the others behind as they argued. The group just stared at them before Videl and Miari followed.

By the time the rest got to class the two were still arguing what happened, and Gohan was trying to get the key to unlock the bracelet. "How the hell am I a pervert when I saved you?" Gohan demanded. The girl shrugged, "you did have your hand some where it shouldn't have been." She said simply as she dangled the key in front of him. He glared at her and tried getting the key, but she quickly pulled it back and shoved it in her bra after he tried a few more times, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Miari shook his head at how childish the two were acting, Goten cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why Gohan doesn't just grab the key. The three humans stared at the black haired hero, trying to figure out where Gohan could have touched the new girl. "I told you multiple times before, it was and accident! I did not mean to!" He said glaring at his best girl friend. He watched her take out her green phone. He then knew the perfect way to get the key.

Moving fast, he snatched the pone from the girl and held it out of her reach. "MY BABY! Son Gohan! You better give me my phone back, before I kick your ass!" The green eyed girl screamed reaching for it. He pulled away knowing that her phone was like her child. "Take this thing off and you get your baby back." He said smugly. She quickly unlocks him and puts the ki drainer and key in her bag, and grabs her phone. She started caressing the phone, "he didn't mean it, he don't know." She whispered to it. Everyone stared at her in class, even the principle. She blushed and put her phone back.

"Anyway… I apologize for us not having any teachers for this class but we found some. And they're real aliens, two of them actually. Come in please." He gestured for the teachers to come in. The two came in, one male and one female.

And they both wore saiyan armor and had tails around their waists.

Authors Note: I decided to not be that mean so I'm going to continue, we're taking a brief intermission. Take this moment to grab something to snack on, or if you don't like then you can stop reading.

/Back to the Story/

Chapter 7: Two new teachers and one fun PE…NOT!

The two new teachers stood there looking at the class. The principle smiled and bid them farewell. Gohan continued to look at the man, their eyes met and neither was willing to give up their staring contest. *Hey Gohan that looks like Kakkorot, except he has a scar on his cheek and is more tanned. Hey do you mind if I take over for class. I promise you can take your body back when ever you want.* Saiyan side said excited, as he slammed GS into the ground, into Neutral. *Sure. The others need a break from you anyway.* He says calming down and letting his inner saiyan out for some fun. The woman stepped forward, most guys staring at her with their noses bleeding, having no idea that she was ready to hurt them for looking at her and her mate wanted to hurt them to.

"I am Fasha and this is Bardock. We are part of a near extinct race known as saiyans. Does any one know anything about the saiyans?" Fasha said. Gohan raises his hand. Miari and Lime look at Gohan in shock. Bardock gestures to him.

"Saiyans are a warrior race. They purged planets and sold them to other races. They worked under the rule of the tyrant Frieza. Frieza soon noticed how lots of saiyan babies were being born and he became scared that the legendary super saiyan would be born, so he destroyed their home planet, planet Vegeta, killing everyone on it. He let three live, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Frieza went to namek in hopes of becoming immoratal. The Saiyan Kakkorot defeated him and the Namek blew up. Frieza was caught in the blast."

Bardock and Fasha looked at the four demi's and noticed that they had the same scent as a saiyan, but mixed with the smell of the humans, except for Gohan and Goten. **"How do you know all that? I can tell you four are part saiyan. And why does this kid look so much like Kakkorot"** Fasha asked walking up to Gohan. **"My father is the one that defeated Frieza on Namek. Prince Vegeta is living on Earth and defends it. No one really shows him any respect, even though he tells us everyday that he's the Prince of all saiyans."** He replies. Bardock joins Fasha up the steps. **"So you're my grandson?"** Fasha asks looking at the two Son children.

Miari's eyes widen for the ump teenth time that day. **"You are Gohan and Goten's grandparents?"** The two look at him and nod. Fasha smiles at her youngest grandson and picks him up. **"So you're my grandson, huh?" **The class stares at the little family trying to figure out what they were saying. "Goten, these are your grandparents. Goten and Trunks doesn't know how to speak saiyago" Gohan explained. None else heard except the demi's.

Goten laughed as his grandmother tosses him in the air, already considering her and Bardock family, even if he doesn't know them really. "What are you talking about and what the hell is a super saiyan?" Sharpener asked looking at the new teachers. Bardock smirks at the boy and steps back. He powers up to Super saiyan. "Oh you mean a super saiyan is what the gold fighters are? The gold fighters are aliens?" Erasa says awe.

Ignoring her questions cause he had no idea what the gold fighters were. Lime looked at Fasha as the two younger demi's are tossed into the air, their laughter filling the room. Bardock powers down and looks at Lime then his oldest grandson, he noticed that he could feel a faint bond building between the two. It would take a while for it to be strong enough for them to hear each others thoughts.

Clapping Gohan on the back he smirks at him. **"I see you've found yourself a suitable mate. I can tell she's like a saiyan female."** Miari burst onto laughter, while his black haired friend blushed as the real Gohan resurfaced. Turning to his grandfather, cheeks still red, **"Lime is not my mate! We're just friends!"**

The bell rings telling everyone that it was time for lunch. All the saiyans and Lime were left in the room. Bardock and Gohan kept arguing while Fasha and Miari sat back and enjoyed the show. Noticing that they were going to be late, Fasha grabbed her mates arm and pulled him out the room after telling the others that they had to meet the principle.

They all went to the lunch room. Lime pulled her spiky haired friend back so she could talk to him, while the others went to the lunch room and disappeared around the corner. The halls were empty, and lunch had started five minutes ago. "What ar-" Lime cut him off, "What were you guys talking about? Because I heard my name mentioned a couple times. Who were those people?" She demanded. "I'll tell you on the roof." He said grabbing her arm and leading her to the roof. :Hey Miari, don't go on the roof today.: Gohan said through the bond, :don't worry about that. Erasa just pulled us into her little group and will not sh-: :Yeah okay. I ain't ask for all of that. I just needed an okay.: The strongest in the universe said before closing the bond.

The two got to the roof and ate quickly. 20 minutes later, the two were sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling. "So, my questions." She said looking at the boy she's known since she was 11. "Oh right, those were my grandparents on my dads side." He said trying to avoid the first question. "And when you mentioned my name?" The second strongest human at school asked noticing how he ignored her other question.

'_Crap. I really don't want to tell her.'_ He thought.. *Why not lie then?* Neutral said as he spared with the others. *Because lying is bad.* GS said putting a rock barrier in front of him to block a ki ball. *Lying is not bad! Lying makes the world go round! OW!* Saiyan side said getting burnt by GS and Neutral, who were smirking. *Why are you going for me? You see how they treat me, Gohan?* "Gohan are you okay? I asked you a question." Lime said waving her hand in his face.

He nodded thinking of a good lie, when one came to him. "He only wanted to know who you were and how we meet." She was about to respond back when they heard someone cry out in pain. The two looked over and saw Videl punch Sharpener. They decided to go down and see what happened.

When they got to the table they saw Miari laughing at the video he got of the blonde jock being punched, right with the terrors.

Erasa was the first to notice them and felt bad for her best friend but pushed it back for now and also saw the new teachers headed to them. "Hey where were you guys? You missed lunch." Miari smirked, "they were probably having some fun on the roof." He said under his breath, only the saiyans heard. Goten and Trunks looked up in confusion, Bardock and Fahsa smirked at the embarrassed, angry demi. Finally fed up with his friend he lunged across the table before anyone could really register what happened.

The next thing anyone new, Miari was on the other side of the field and Gohan had his fist out stretched. Miari glared at his friend and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. **"I was only joking Gohan, you don't have to punch me." **Miari yelled, the only thing that he knew next was a knee buried in his gut, curtsey of his best friend that's kicking his ass at the moment.

All the school watched in awe as they saw what was visible to their slow, untrained eyes. Only the Z-fighters saw and Bardock and Fasha. **"Happy? I didn't punch you. I knew you were joking but it was annoying the crap out of me. You need to cool it down with how you joke around with me. You of all people should know that." **Gohan said back in saiyago, a smirk on his face. Miari dropped to his knees gasping for air. "Nice…loop hole." Miari said pausing to cough up blood.

Krillin ran over and looked between the smirking saiyan and gasping in pain saiyan. Shaking his head he turned to Gohan, "do I even want to know?" The spiky haired saiyan shook his head. "Are you just going to stand there… or are you two going to help me up. Krillin, you got any senzu beans?" Miari said annoyed. Krillin nods and hands his tall lilac haired friend a bean.

Erasa and Videl run over worried for Miari, they stop 3 feet away and watch in awe as Miari stands up fully healed. There was no proof that he was knocked down in just two powerful moves. The only sign that this happened was the blood on the ground and the cracks in the ground and the bent fence. _'How the hell are they so strong? And that nerd Gohan is stealing my Videl.' _Sharpener thought glaring at Videl's crush

"WHAT? HOW ARE YOU OKAY SO FAST? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? GOHAN, HOW COULD YOU, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Videl screamed causing the saiyans to clutch their ears. "Will someone shut that human up?" Fasha yelled now nursing her ears like the rest. Lime shook her head and stood up when the bell rung. She grabbed the oldest demi's arms in the direction of the locker rooms. She pushed them to the boys locker room and told them to hurry up, then turned to the girls locker room and caught up with Erasa and Videl, though not really talking to them.

Most were already in there so they moved in to the room. Gohan sat on the bench and leaned his head into his locker, eyes closed, waiting for everyone to dress out. Miari changes and by the time he's finished, almost everyone's gone. He nudges his friend and points to the stalls for him to dress out. Gohan nods understanding and grabs his cloths and moves., while Miari leaves the room. Sharpener and a few of his friends step in his way blocking the path.

"Hey nerd boy. Why you changing in the stalls? You were perfectly fine yesterday. What's up?" Sharpener says glaring at the strong nerd. Gohan sighs in annoyance. His anger raising gradually, along with his power level. "That's none of your damn concern, now move before I make you." Gohan says unusually calm. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Your just a nerd, nerds aren't strong." Sharpies friend, Pen said smugly. Gohan growls as his ki spikes, his eyes flashing teal, but the four in front of him didn't see. They were stupid and kept bugging him.

/On the field/

Miari turned to the locker rooms along with the others that sensed Gohan's ki spike. "You feel that to Miari." Lime stated more than asked. Miari nods and goes to get Krillin. Lime looks worriedly towards the building. Not for Gohan, but who ever was stupid enough to anger Gohan.

/Boys locker room/

"Listen nerd, you better stop looking at me like that or else. I was trained by the world champ. Don't make me hurt you. Just stay away from Videl." Sharpener warned glaring back but not with as much fire. "I have no interest in Videl but she is going to keep looking at me every time she thinks I don't notice. When did she ever want to ever be more than a friend with you. I only met her Yesterday, and she knows nothing about me, yet she has a crush on me. Does she ever look at you like that?" Gohan says smirking, deciding to get Sharpener to snap first.

It worked

Sharpener gave an animalistic roar and lunged, fist cocked back. He punches the heir to the Ox-kingdom. (Yes the Ok-king is Gohan's grandfather. Yes the Ox King is a god, how do you think that he's so big? He's on earth to watch out for Chi-Chi. He still has the Ox-kingdom to run and lives in a palace. Gohan's taking lessons on how to rule.) His fist made contact with Gohan's face, and a sickening crack was heard. Pen, Marker and Jake smirked, thinking that their leader just broke the nerds nose. Then Sharpener pulls back screaming holding his broken hand.

Gohan smirked and grabbed Sharps hand and began squeezing, crushing his hand. Sharpener screamed louder and started crying. "How does it feel? That must hurt your pride, to have a nerd hurting you enough to make you cry." The twisted demi whispered in the crying jocks ear. Sharpener's friends stood there in fear, watching in horror.

/Field/

The screaming was so loud that everyone outside heard, all their heads snapped in the direction of the locker room. Miari, Krillin and Lime ran back inside. "Stay here!" Krillin yells before entering the building. Videl didn't listen and ran inside.

/with Gohan and the poor Sharpener/

Gohan had let go of the poor boy and turned his attention to them, an evil glint in his eyes. He disappeared from their sight and punched Jake in the face sending him into the wall with a broken nose and knocked him out, then reappeared behind of Pen and kneed him in the back of his spine, just hard enough to immobilize him for s few minutes, but leaving him conscious. He turned his sights on Marker, his eyes flashed white and a strong wind moved to Marker and slammed him in the wall, knocking him out.

He smiled and changed quickly and ignored the ones that were still conscious and crying and focused on the jiggling door knob, then it all of a sudden stopped. Gohan raised an eyebrow and opened the door. Krillin went falling on the floor of the room after trying to break it down.

"Gohan! What happ-What the hell did you do to them?" Lime asked looking at the four that messed with him. "Nothing much. Sharpener tried to hurt me by punching me and hurt his hand. I crushed his hand a little. Jake was punched in the face and slammed into the wall. Marker was slammed into the wall. That's it. Pen was kneed in the spine and can't move at the moment." He said calmly, with a small smile on his face. Krillin made sure that they were all still alive and turned to Gohan with a questioning look. The violent demi-god shrugged, "they wouldn't move and were annoying me." Krillin sighed and picked one up and told Miari, Lime and Gohan to pick one up and take them to the nurse.

Lime grabbed Jake, Miari got Pen and Gohan got the blonde jock. Smirking, he grabbed the boys broken hand and dragged him out the room, causing him to cry harder. Videl watched them take the four stupid boys to the nurse and have her call the hospital for Sharpener and Jake.

6 minutes later the three were outside headed to the field when Miari speakes up, "is it wrong that I feel no pity for them and found it hilarious to see Sharpener crying?" They all laughed at how badly Sharpener was crying. They shook their head no. When a look of horror crossed Krillin's face. He told the students to sit on the bleachers and looked worriedly to Gohan and turned to the rest of the class.

"Class for the rest of the month, a very important man is going to train you in martial arts." Gohan, Lime and Miari's eyes widen. " Oh dende no." The now poor demi said burying his face in his hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the world savior and champion, Hercule Satan." Krillin said_ 'please don't let them hear the sarcasm.'_ Krillin thought sitting behind Gohan next to his grandparents. Fasha bounced Goten up and down on her knee. Everyone started cheering for Hercule, chanting his name. Except Videl and the members of the Z-gang that were there

(I'm considering Bardock and Fasha as part of the Z-fighters)

A helicopter appeared hovering about ten feet up and out jumped Hercule landing gracefully on his feet with no trouble… (ok I'm joking) Hercule really jumped out and landed on his face. Sarah ran up to her dad and everyone was silent. Hercule jumped back up playing it off, is facing hurting like hell.

"**Who is this baka?" **Bardock asked, leaning against the side of the bleachers. "The world savior and champ. In other words, the worlds biggest liar." Miari says sarcasm in his voice for the first sentence. Videl and Sarah glare at the time traveler. "Yeah the champ is here!" The crowd cheered like idiots. "For this month I'm going to teach you martial arts, and at the end of the month, we're going to have a small tournament. NOW, who wants to learn from the champ?" The fool screamed._ 'Dende I'm coming for you after detention.'_ Gohan thought glaring up at the sky in the direction of the earths guardian's home.

/The Lookout/

Dende smiled nervously and backed away from the edge of the lookout. Then ran over to his mentor. "Hey Piccolo, you got any plans today? If you do, can I come?" Dende asks looking around. Piccolo opened one eye and gave the young guardian a questioning look. "Why? You never ask before." He stated going back into his meditating state but was brought back out quickly.

"Oh no reason. Just want to hang out with you." The young namekian said. Piccolo smirked realizing what he was trying to do. "Nice try, but I'm not protecting you from Gohan. I'm not really trying to die for you cause you pissed an unstable saiyan off. Your on your own, plus you should know not to mess with him." He replied with a smirk. Dende sighs and gets an idea, but before he can go put it in action, Piccolo stops him with out even looking at him. "And you better not bother Mr. Popo or Gohan's mother."

'_Damn, he knows me to well.'_

/The field/

All the students had been put in groups. The scrawny kids, the middle kids and the jocks with a lot of muscles. All the girls were in the scrawny group, along with Goten and Trunks. Gohan and Miari were in the middle. Fasha and Bardock decided to take part. So Fasha was in the scrawny kids group and Bardock was in the muscle group. Hercule, Videl and Krillin would go and help people with stances. Hercule demonstrated how to do his if you didn't have one.

All the Z-fighters adopted to their preferred stances. Hercule walked up to Fasha, hoping to get her to go home with him like the other woman he met, unfortunately Fasha's not like the others. She had slipped into the saiyan style, but adjusted to fit her weight and size.

Hercule walked up to her and pointed out a flaw in her stance, expecting her to thank him, he was surprised when she smirked and told her to come at her and not to worry about her. He went at her hoping to punch her stomach. She new he'd see the flaw and that's why she did it, wanting to hurt him for no real reason. She quickly corrected herself and blocked the punch.

She threw her own, catching the worlds biggest liar in the jaw. Hercule fell to the ground rubbing his jaw. Jumping up and telling everyone that he wanted her to get a hit on him. Everyone that was stupid brought it including Videl.

Videl went to Lime and studied her stance and Goten's, she noticed that they were based off the same one, with some differences. Lime's was a mixture of Gohan's and her own. Goten's was a mixture of Gohan's, Saiyan and his own flavor. What amazed her the most was that she couldn't find a single flaw. "Where did you learn those?" She questioned. The two looked at her with smirks, already knowing how to get under her skin again.

"It's a secret." They stated. Then Lime walked over to the older demi saiyans. She looked at Trunks and saw that the lilac haired mini warrior had one similar to his dad, but changed to fir his smaller size. Trunks glared at the little girl hiding behind Videl's leg. Sarah glared back and pulled on her sisters shirt, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Bardock was in the saiyan style. Krillin walked by Bardock and noticed how he looked almost exactly like his late friend. "Hey, are you related to Goku?" He asked then noticed the confused, yet hard look he got from the taller tailed man, then the tail around his waist. "Let me reword that. His Earth name is Son Goku, but his saiyan name is Kakkorot." The newly arrived Fasha nodded at the bald monk.

"Yes. He's our son." Krillin smiles at them and sticks his hand out. "It's great to meet you. I was his best friend, Krillin." Krillin says the end glumly. The two full blooded raised an eyebrow, "he's dead now." Krillin explained. The two nodded, hidding their shock.

Lime and Gohan had decided to have a spar since they haven't had one for a while. The two were standing about 30 yards from each other. Lime in the stance she was in earlier and Gohan was in a mix of saiyan, namakian, turtle, and the one his dad taught him. The two had huge smiles on their faces. A crowd had moved over and the Entire Satan family was watching. Miari wanted to see how good Lime was.

Lime was the first to move, half way their she jumped and tried to kick Gohan in the head, he raised his arm and blocked it, but didn't see the next attack. While she was still in the air she twisted and kicked him in his exposed ribs. She jumped back and smirked at him. He smiled and sank back on his heels and propelled himself forward. He went to give her an upper cut and she did exactly what he expected and leaned back. He used his other fist to punch her in the stomach, causing her to slam in the ground leaving some cracks.

"You're getting to predictable. You can't do that in a fight! That will get you killed when fighting an enemy!" Gohan yelled at her. She growled, hating it when Gohan scolded her. She wanted to impress him with her skills and be praised. She especially found it embarrassing when he's lecturing her on something she's heard a million times in front of people.

She jumped back up but was hit with a barrage of attacks. She had to remain on her toes, and blocked a few of his hits. She finally found an opening and took it. She elbowed him in his cheek. He was sent flying back. He stood back up and wiped the blood off his lip. "I see you've been training while I've been busy." Lime smirks and slips back her stance, motioning for Gohan to come at her, he listened and gave her a round house kick to the side of her head. She hit the ground hard but refused to give up.

The normal spectators stared in awe at what was going on. Sarah turned to her father, and pointed at them, "can you do that?" Hercule started going off about how he could do that and more.

The other Z-fighters stared at them. "Well she certainly doesn't give up. She really reminds me of a saiyan female." Bardock says watching how the girl was beaten, but never gave up and came back every time she was knocked down. Fasha nods. "He certainly has chosen a fine mate." Krillin and the demi's looked at her exvept Miari and clearly Gohan.

Lime managed to slam her friend in the ground when he tried kicking her. He had the wind knocked out him, but rebounded fast and swiped her legs from under hit the ground and rolled the way out of his fist. She jumped up and brought her foot down on his back, thus knocking him down. He jumped up and grabbed her fist when she tried to punch him. He pulled her closer and pushed his knee in her stomach causing her to cough up blood on his gi. She stumbled back and fell to her knees, covering her stomach.

She glared up at him, while he smirked at her. "Nice bruise." She said noticing one already forming from where she punched him in the cheek. His smirking only grew. "Nice busted lip." Lime felt her lip and it was indeed busted. Then Gohan pulled her up by her hair. Lime gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand, trying to pry his hand from her hand. The others soon got worried, except the Z-warriors.

Videl turned to the teacher and the aliens and noticed how they were all calm. _'how the hell is Miari letting this happen? Can't he see that Gohan's still got njured by that bitch?'_

Gohan had been using Lime as a punching bag, his tail had bristled under his sash, in excitement. Lime was having trouble thinking of what to do while being punched but then it came to her. Lifting her legs, she put her feet on his abs and pushed him back, causing him to release his hold and go flying back in the crowd. Krillin ran over to Gohan. "Hey, I know your having sparring with your girl friend, but we have 10 minutes left. Hurry up." Videl ran over to Gohan and started to yell at him to stop and go to the hospital. He ignored her and looked back at the tired girl.

He stood and walked over to her and stopped a few feet away from her. He smirked and they both slide into their stances. "You ready to give up?" Lime asked. Gohan smirked back and shook his head. "Good, cause I'm not finished yet." She said before she lunged for the man she was sparing with and socked him in the face, she didn't stop there. She wrapped her legs around his waist and attacked his face. He was to surprised to move. She accidentally lost control of her self and sent a ki blast from point blank range. Lime jumped back and landed on the ground smirking at him.

She went and tried kicking him in the stomach, but he saw this coming and moved out the way, grabbing her ankle and used her momentum against her. He swung her around and let her go, causing her to skid across the area. She began to get up, but Gohan was there in seconds and pinned her to the ground, using his full body weight.

He arms pinned above her head and her legs pinned to the ground by his. She had no way to get up. She tried wiggling out, but couldn't. After about a minute, she finally gave up. Videl glared at Lime and everyone was shocked, even the abnormal people were slightly surprised she was that good.

They both were aware of their close proximity, but ignored it. Gohan smirked as she glared. "So, how many times dose this make it? Could you please tell me how many times I kicked your ass in our spars?" Gohan said smirking, gloating again. She refused to make eye contact. "Shut up Gohan." She said watching the crowd making their way over to them. "You know the deal. You have to tell me how many times and then I let you up. I could stay like this all day, but I know your getting uncomfortable." Her eyes widen at him. Gohan chuckled, "please, it's painfully obvious. You look at everything but me, your tensed and you keep shifting uncomfortably. I know you feel an attraction to me.

Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I really don't want to have Krillin, Miari and my mother bothering me. How bout we go out for ice cream later and talk?" Gohan says smiling at the shocked girl, she nods. "So, are you going to tell me that number? Our do you need me to kick your ass again?" Lime glares at him and muttered the number. "I'm sorry but I didn't quit catch that." She glared at him, "you know damn well you heard me with your saiyan hearing." He quirked an eyebrow.

Lime sighed and told him the number louder. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. He got off her and pulled her to her foot. The others came up to them, Krillin congratulated Lime. "Not many people can keep up with Gohan, and you managed to land a few blows on him. Even it's harder for me to do that." Lime smiles and ask if he can write her a note to her next class, already knowing she was going to need a shower.

He agrees and tells everyone to change. They all make it to the locker rooms and the boys noticed the blood on the floor. Fresh to. They all got the willies. Gohan went to the showers. As he let the water slide down his body he thought back to all the times she was pinned to the ground, and he finally noticed that she was always tenser when he had her pinned. He also remembered the first time he pinned her. They had been training for a few months.

_^Flashback^_

_Lime had been progressing fairly well for some who never trained a day in her life. Gohan and Lime had been sparing in the air, when Gohan slammed Lime to the ground and pinned her there. He noticed how she would tense and refused to look him in the eye. She looked excited and happy, yet he saw fear flash in her eyes before she looked away._

"_Hey Lime, are you okay?" She nodded and he got off her and watched her get back up. "You wanna take a break?" She noded and the two sat under a shady tree and talked for awhile._

_^Flashback end^ _

He sighed, then looked at his black wings and began to wash them, by then everyone had left.

Lime had finished and began to get dressed, trying to figure out how he knew she liked him. How long did he know? Was he joking? Is he just yring to prank her like he did when they were 12.

Miari had gotten to class a few minutes and they had just figured out that they would make a sculpture of all of them out off wood. Erasa was blabbing away as they assigned jobs to people in the group. The full saiyans had gone back to teach their class and takin the kids with them. Finally a break from the terrors.

"So you and Gohan can get the wood Saturday?" Erasa asks? "Not Saturaday, he has detention that day.

Gohan walked in the room and gave her the note that Krillin wrote for him. H esat down and they filled him in on what they were doing. Sharpener had come back in the middle of class and glared at the nerd. Sarah stared at the jocks cast and poked it, causing him to scream like a girly girl and to cry.

/with Lime/

The entire school had heard about the lite spar she had with Gohan. They asked her if he was strong for a nerd. And she told them the truth, and after a while they annoyed her.

The rest of the day went by fine, no one had any other problems. But the developing mates couldn't stop thinking about each other. (awwww. CUTE!) The end of the day came and the next challenge was ahead.

Detention

Author's question:

Did you like the lite spar?

Did you hate the violence that Goten and Trunks displayed. I liked it.

You like how Gohan told her that he knew that she liked him and how he asked her out?

Lime is my fave girl character, besides Fasha. I like Bardock and Fasha the most out the saiyans.

Review please. And sorry it took me forever to update. I stayed up all night a few times to finish this chapter. I actually planned on not making this two chapters but I changed my mind. Anyway… REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE, I'LL GET ON MY KNEES IF I HAVE TO.


	6. Detention is so much fun!

High school is Hell

Authors Note: Yeah the detention chapter! So there might be a fight happening in this chapter. Meaning that some people are going to be filming this. More Sharpener torture, I love that. Yes, Lime is going to be very important in this story. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own dbz, if I did Gohan wouldn't have been so lame in the end.

I don't have to go over this crap again, so just read.

Chapter 8: Detention is so much fun!

Sharpener, Videl, Miari, Gohan, Lime, and some Jocks were staring at the schools meanest teacher. Mrs. Chesterfield. "It is now 3 o'clock and you are all staying tell 5." She said walking around glaring at them. "You are all the schools lowest, dirtiest and slowest kids the place as to offer. You are the ones that well never succeed in life." She said glaring directly at the jocks. Hercule had taken the kids to get some ice cream. That's the only reason Goten and Trunks went with him.

"Now, I have a movie for you all. A documentary actually. The history of our planet. I'm going to the teachers lounge. I better not hear a sound from this room. Now, everyone, give me your phones." She said grabbing a box off the table. Lime nearly cried when she put her phone away. Mrs. Chesterfield turned the movie on and left the room.

They were all quite for a bit. They were sitting at different tables. Then Miari couldn't take it anymore and turned the volume down. He turned to his two friends, and they moved to one table. The jocks and Videl moved to their own table glaring at them. Mostly at Gohan and Lime, Miari didn't really do much.

"What are up with them? They are freaks. How the hell did that nerd crush my hand? And knock out my guys!" Sharpener says glaring at the back of spiky haired dude. "How the hell are those two so skilled? They had the most intense spar I have ever seen. They both seem perfectly fine now, just like how it was with Miari. No one can heal that fast, it's inhuman." Videl said trying to figure out was happening.

They had no idea how loud they were speaking. Lime had trained her ears, so she could hear better in a fight against someone who's power level you can't sense. They smirked at each other when they heard Sharpener say that he could kick Gohan's ass any day, but was going easy on him.

Gohan looked over his shoulder at the boy. "Oh really? You were going easy on me? Well how about you actually try now?" He said standing up and making his way over. Sharpener jumps up and backs away, "no no. You miss heard me. I said I wish I could beat your ass-I mean-!" Gohan didn't let him finish, he slammed the boy into the wall. Lime and Miari laughed wishing they had their phones to film.

Videl chuckled and watched her crush punch the boy that had a crush on her. After a few more minutes, Gohan finally got tired of beating the boy and dropped him to the ground. The jock was left on the ground, bloody and bruised. He walked back to his still chuckling friends. "So what do you have against Sharpener? Why did you crush his hand earlier?" Miari asks as he started to look through the teachers desk.

The young god shrugs. "He annoyed me and wouldn't let me change." He stated simply. Then Videl walks over to Lime, "why did you laugh when you heard my dad was Hercule Satan and say your sorry?" She demanded with her best glare on. What surprised her the most was that the girl didn't only seem unaffected by her best glare, but she returned the glare, with much more fire. "I felt sorry for you because you had the worlds biggest fraud as a father, and I found it hilarious." She replied with a smirk.

Videl was fed up with this girl insulting her father and moving in on her chances at getting Gohan to like her, and her being the strongest girl in school now. She snapped and swung at the green eyed girl. She saw the attack coming, and Gohan's lessons kicked in. She grabbed the Satan girls fist and kicked the girl in the stomach. She didn't stop and went after Videl. Videl turned herself in the air and landed on the table, in a very Ginyu like pose.

The three super strong kids stared at her like a freak. Then they started laughing. "You know…she reminds me…of the Ginyu Force!" Gohan said laughing his as off. Videl never took her eyes off of the girl in front of her laughing at her dads signature pose. She growled and jumped in the air trying to kick her in the head while she's distracted. At the last second, Lime stepped out of the way. Videl hit air. Lime quickly grabbed the girls ankle and her wrist and put it in one hand, with the other hand she took Videl's hair band and tied it around her ankle and hand.

Lime stepped back and swiped the girls leg from underneath her body. The brown haired girl stood over the black haired girls figure, a smirk paying over her face as she watched in amusement. Videl struggled to untie herself and when she did she tried to swipe her enemies feet from under her. Lime jumped back and stuck her tongue out at her. Videl struggled even more to fight back with half of her hair in her face. "You have to admire how she keeps coming back." Miari said. Gohan nodded. Then smirked as Videl was once again knocked down.

The jocks watched as Videl was beaten by someone who looked like she wasn't even trying. 2 minutes later Lime sighed, "I'm sorry, but I grow tired of you. So…goodnight." She said before knocking the weaker girl out and turning to her friends smiling.

Then they felt Mrs. Chesterfields ki coming. They quickly sat down and Miari used his telekinesis to increase the volume. The others watched from where they stood in the back cowering. Then the mean teacher came in and yelled at them to sit their butts down. "I heard noise! Now who was it? And what happened to those two?" She questioned as she eyed the bruised kids.

The three shot a quick glare to the jocks and told her a lie that they came with off the top of their heads, blaming the jocks for teaming up on Videl after she beat Sharpener for flirting with her. She bought it and gave the jocks detention for tomorrow. Then she left the room.

The three smirked and Gohan moved over to the computers as Lime and Miari talked about the latest prank on his father. Gohan smirked and looked up Super Rainbow Man on the computer. A few seconds later, he found what he was looking for and called Lime over to see. When she saw the way Vegeta looked, she fell to the ground laughing. It took her 3 minutes to calm down, but even then she was still giggling.

"Is this your latest prank?" She asked sitting down next to Gohan, Miari nodded and sat on the other side of Gohan. "You wanna see the other ones we pulled on the Z-fighters?" Miari asked as his best friend already started to type. She nodded and for the past half hour they were laughing as the normal kids stared at them.

Pretty soon they were all sitting so bored that they started watching the documentary. "Okay this is sad. We are so bored, that we've been reduced to actually watching this crap." Miari says standing up and slamming his hands on the table. His friends nod in agreement. Then Lime gets an idea and the others can tell by the smirk that falls upon her face. "What?" Miari says liking that smirk. "You guys ever wondered what teachers do in the teachers lounge?" She asked moving to the door. The two saiyans quickly catch on and smile.

They leave the room, leaving the jocks behind. They make their way to the teachers lounge. "It feels like they're only five people there." Miari says walking behind Gohan and Lime leading the group. "I wonder what the terrors are doing to Hercule." Gohan thought aloud.

/ice cream shop/

The terrors had just finished their 30 bowl of ice cream and were holding the people their hostage and were demanding more since they ran out. Sarah and Hercule were hiding in the back, since the prank masters pupils didn't really care for them. When she tried taking away their 3rd bowls, which got her hand hurt.

By then the two boys got the police outside and the news were reporting this. Their mothers saw what was happening and went there to get their sons. The police tried stopping them and paid for it. "Miss this is a dangerous situation. There are two boys in there holding people hostage, and we're trying to get them more ice cream." The chief explained, he couldn't get a hold of Videl. Chi-Chi looked at the man with a sweet smile turned on, "what do those boys look like?" The chief was taken back by the question but told her. "They look about 5 or 6. One has spiky black hair that points everywhere, the other has purple hair that goes to his ear.

The two woman glare at the man and march past him to the ice cream shop. The two saw their greatest fears and try to run, but only make it to the back before the woman hit them with those dreaded frying pans. Hercule stares at the black haired goddess and blushes. The two mothers of saiyans turn to Hercule. "I assume that you are Hercule Satan." Chi-Chi stated as she picked her son up. He stands up and puffs his hest out.

"Yeah I'm the champ! I saved the earth from Cell!" Her glare intensified. "No, you didn't. My son did at the age of eleven as you cowered behind a rock. My son was the delivery boy." She said before turning on her heels and storming out the place. "Goten, Where is Miari and Gohan?" Bulma asks her godson. "Detention." He said tiredly. "WHAT? They are in so much trouble when they get home!" The two woman scream.

/At school/

They all chuckled when they thought of them holding a ice cream shop under hostage, demanding more ice cream. Little did they know that they did exactly that. Then they felt two ki's heading in their direction. "Crap! Come on let's hide in here." Lime says pointing to the closest door. The three move in a room and hide in the back row. Then they hear the door open.

"Crap. We goin get in trouble again. I-I don't want anymore detention. My mom already goin to beat my ass." Gohan whispers. "I blame you. You had to give us this idea." Miari says looking at Lime accusingly. Lime glared at him, "you didn't fucking have to listen, I was bored and suggesting an idea. You're the idiot that listened and went with it. Besides, this is more fun that sitting there with those jocks watching a documentary on this planet." Lime says. "Shut up you two." Gohan growls.

Then they hear a strange noise, so Lime peeks from the side of the desk. Her mouth falls open. "Gohan, give me your camcorder!" She says waving her hand frantically. "Why do you need it?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "Just give me the damn thing and shut the hell up!" She whispered ducking back when the teachers look back.

"Did you hear that?" "Just ignore it, it was probably nothing. Let's continue." They went back to work. Lime grabs the camcorder and starts filming. "You gotta see this." She whispers motioning for them to look. The two listen and peek around the corner. Their mouths fall open. There in the front of the room was Mrs. Chesterfield and a student, making out. "Is she trying to swallow that boy?" Miari asks.

"This. Screams. Blackmail!" Lime says making sure you were able to see their faces in the video. "I find that I want to look away, but I can't. I take back what I said Lime, thank you for getting us to come." Miari says. Gohan nods in agreement. "I think you got enough. We can use this to get out of trouble and among other things." Gohan says standing up. The others stand up and cough.

Mrs. Chesterfield and the student jump away from each other. The teachers face twisting in rage. "What are you doing here? You were not supposed to leave the room! Detention for all of you!" She yells. To her shock the three students smirk at here and walk down the steps. Lime waves the camcorder in the air, "I don't think so. We have you making out with a student. I don't think the school would want to keep a teacher that makes out with students. I also think the police would live to see this too." Both of their eyes widen in fear.

"You wouldn't." She whispers. The brown hair girls smirk widens, "try me." She says holding the camcorder just out of the teacher and students reach. "But I could lose my job and go to jail!/My social life would be over!" They scream. "do as we say and we won't let this leak out." The two nod in defeat.

"Good. First, you have to let us out of detention early today. You give us all high A's even if we don't do the work. And any other detentions, you have to serve us what ever we want." Gohan says. "Oh, and just because you like this hag, you get detention for the rest of the school year, and can't try switching schools." Miari asked felling bored. His friends chuckle. The two nod in defeat again.

The others smile and leave, but Lime stops and turns to them, "oh, and I'm keeping this with me, so don't think you can go back on or deal." They left them feeling like they were going to cry. "I think we just made a deal with the devil, and lost our souls because of the deal." The student said to his love.

The three insanely strong kids walk out the school. Miari turns to them, "come on Gohan, I'm sure our moms are mad enough at us." Gohan shakes his head, "naw, I'm goin to have a spar with Lime, we haven't had a real one for a while." Miari smirked at them and said his goodbye. "Oh, and don not tell my mom." Gohan says. Miari nods and leaves.

"Ready to go?" Lime asks as she started to the ice cream parlor. "Yeah but how about we go to the amusement park? I have a feeling that Goten and Trunks cleaned out the ice cream shop." Gohan says taking Limes hand and heading to the amusement park. She smiles and nods. The two head off to have some fun.

Authors note and ?'s

I was feeling lazy when I made this chapter, so I made it fairly short. To answer mks 12 98's question about the piercing and tattoo, his moms going to find the piercing in about two chapters. The tattoo is probably when she's teaching him how to fly with his wings incase he can't use his ki or something else. IDK yet.

Do you like the blackmail? I wanted them to do something to get under the teachers skin more.

Do you think that I am making them to violent? Considering the fact that Gohan beat Sharpener and broke his hand, and Lime knocking Videl out.

Do you think that Miari isn't violent enough? He is the son of Vegeta, and Gohan is the son of Goku. I kind of switched their personality's.

Review! Next is the date-I mean outing. Wink, wink. ; )


	7. Date, I mean,Yeah Date

High school is Hell

Author: Chapter 9, wow!

Miari: Get on with the story! (Throws popcorn)

Author: How did you even get in hear? And where did you get that popcorn?

Gohan: With my help of course. It's not that hard anyway.

Author: Get out of here!

Lime: No way! We're not leaving until the story is over! (Starts to go through things)

Author: Fine, just stop going through my stuff and sit your asses down. Miari, do the disclaimer.

Miari: You don't have to be rude when you tell people to sit.

Author: Say the damn disclaimer before I get the frying pan!

Miari: Okay! gothychic101 doesn't own us or any of the other characters of dbz!

Lime & Gohan: Punk

Miari: (Glare)

Author: On with the story before Miari tries to kill Gohan and Lime!

Chapter 9: Date- I mean…yeah, date

As the two walked down the street, they talked about random things they missed out in each others life for the past few weeks. Then Gohan dropped the bomb. "I learnt the weirdest thing yesterday from my mom." Lime raised an eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue. "She told me that I'm actually not human. That I'm half god." Lime stops and stares at Gohan, shock on her features.

"So your not human at all?" She asks and starts walking when Gohan pulls on her hand. He nods, "not a single trace of human blood in my veins." He said. He saw the entrance to the park four blocks away. Lime studied his features, Gohan smirked, "like what you see?" Lime blushes, but nods, "very much. You do look too hot to be human-alien hybrid." She says. Gohan laughs, "I'm sure Miari is upset about that."

Some people started aww'ing when they saw the two teenagers holding hands. They even heard some old person as they walked by say, "Young love, reminds me of my younger days." The two raised an eyebrow at each other, then realized they were still holding hands. They immediately let go and blushed slightly.

Just when they were two blocks away they saw a bank robbery in progress. Gohan sighed, "don't these people take a rest." He made sure no one was looking and went super saiyan. He decided to take a bit longer and have some fun with them. It took him a few minutes and he landed next to Lime and powered down.

Then Videl came and looked around, trying to figure out who it was. She saw everyone with shocked looks, except two people.

She put a glare on and stormed up to the two teenagers. "You and you. You know who the gold fighters don't you? You're the only ones who don't look shocked." She said glaring at the girl who beat her in a fight. The two looked at her for a second, surprised that she figured it out so fast. "We have no idea what your talking about, now if you'll excuse us." Lime said pushing Gohan forward.

When they were out of earshot of Videl, Gohan spoke up, "that was close, I need a better way in concealing my identity." Lime nodded in agreement

The two finally got to the park and went in. Lime pulled Gohan over to the biggest roller coaster they had. It was called 'A nightmare made real.' The two waited in line, that was surprisingly short. "I guess most people are to scared to ride this one." Lime said as she looked around the packed park. There were about twenty people behind and in front of them.

When they got to the front of the line, Lime was nearly jumping with excitement. Gohan managed to control his on the out side, but was jumping around on the inside. *You love her don't' you?* GS asked as he meditated. Neutral had put GS and Saiyan side in time out. Saiyan side naturally protested, but learned his lesson when Neutral hit him with a frying pan that appeared in his hand.

*Hey GS, shut up. No one asked you.* Gohan said. Neutral smirked, *We're taking that as a yes. You know you do, your just too proud to admit it. You've been hanging around porcupine head to much.* *Fuck off.* Gohan said before closing them off again.

"Come on Gohan! We can finally ride!" Lime said pulling Gohan out of his thoughts. The two got on and secured themselves. The ride started and they started screaming in excitement. Then they heard screaming coming from behind them, and someone begging to be let off. Looking back they saw the most comical sight ever. Sitting behind them was a man crying to be let off. Lime quickly took out the camcorder and filmed the man.

When they got off they saw the man literally kissing the ground thanking whoever got him off that death trap. The two laughed and continued on.

The next thing they saw was one of those strength testing games. "Hello young man! Step up and test your strength." They saw a worker beckoning for Gohan to come. Lime smirked and pushed him forward. "Come on, I want that dragon." She whispers in his ear. Gohan sighed and took the mallet. "Now don't be upset if you don't ring the bell, it's abo-" Gohan cut the man off when he tapped the plate with the mallet, sending the bell high in the sky.

"I'll take the dragon." He stated as he took it and gave it to Lime. They left the man standing there in shock. "I can't believe you broke that mans attraction." Lime stated as she petted the red and black dragons head. Gohan shrugged, "it not like he was attracting many people. I just helped him take one more step to realizing he needs to get a good job." The demi reasoned.

/C.C./

Miari had just landed in CC's front lawn, when he was hit with a frying pan in the back of the head. "OW! What did I do?" He asks rubbing his head. Standing over him was his mother and Chi-Chi. "Why were you and Gohan in detention? And where is Gohan now!" Bulma demands, ready to attack again. "We didn't do anything. Honest. The teacher was being harsh." Then Goten and Trunks pop out from behind their mothers legs.

"You did curse at us." Goten says innocently, only to be sent a look that could melt through ice. "WHAT? YOU CURSED?" Bulma screams and hits him over the head again. "Where is Gohan? He better not be hiding." Chi-Chi says looking around. _'Damn, now what am I going to tell them?' _Miari thought, racking his brain for any possible ways to get out of this. _'Please forgive me Gohan, and don't kill me.'_ He thought. "Gohan went to spar with a friend." He blurted out without completely thinking this over.

Chi-Chi- looked at the time traveler. A blank expression, that quickly turns into and enraged one. "WHAT? I told that boy he was not allowed to train anymore! He is supposed to focus on his studies! He is grounded and going to be coming straight home after school! Who was it that he was training with? Krillin, or was it that monster Piccolo?" Chi-Chi ranted. "It was a girl named Lime Miao." Chi-Chi- glares at him, nods and turns away. "I knew that girl was trouble when Gohan told me about her that day." She muttered to herself.

/Amusement Park/

The two hade been having fun for the past two hours and were enjoying each others company. "We should come here again when we aren't training." Lime says as she takes a bite of her cotton candy. Gohan nods and smiles. "Yeah, I had fun today." He said as he watched the video of the man screaming. "Who new that you can get so much fun out of watching others embarrass them selves in public?"

He said and put his camcorder in his pocket. Lime laughs and agrees. She looks at her phones clock, that she got from the desk Miari was going through. "I guess not all good times last. It's getting pretty late, my parents are probably worried sick. Come on, I'll even give you the honor of taking me home." She said pulling him into a near empty part of the park.

Then the weirdest thing happened, they were attacked. By two people, a boy and girl, both had on hoods, and were fast for humans. The two fended them off with out hurting them, but they did something even stranger. The two brought their mouths to the to teenagers necks and sank their teeth in. Shoving them away they glared at the strangers, "did you just bite us? What the hell?" Lime yelled, and they knocked the strangers out and left.

The two lifted off the ground and made their trip to Lime's village. Lime held on tight to the dragons left claw. It took about 15 minutes to finally get to her place. They didn't have to worry about people freaking out when they landed in the center near the statue of Gohan in SS2. Everyone new who really saved them and promised not to tell anyone, just like the Ox kingdom.

Gohan took her to the outskirts of the town where Lime and her family lived. Gohan said goodbye to his friend and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Lime. She smiled and kissed him. Gohan was surprised, but kissed her back. He pulls away and winks at her before blasting into the sky.

Lime stood their smiling for a minute, thinking about what just happened. She walked inside, only to be attacked by questions from her older sister that had moved back in a year ago. Her name is Lemon and she had been watching the exchange through the window.

Authors note and ?'s

Author: I liked this chapter, and the end. Yes I know Lime didn't have a sister, but I wanted her too. Lemon and Lime. Heh heh. I told you, twists. I'm weird and proud of it.

Did you like the date?

What did you think of Miari selling out so fast in fear of being hit with the frying pan?

Do you like Lemon? I might give her a bigger roll in future chapters.

Review please, give me ideas for a prank that I'm having performed by the terrors.

Lime: That's it? So when we come here you make the chapter short?

Author: You don't like you could always get out of here.

Miari: So I get beat and questioned, while Gohan and Lime have a nice outing? What kind of BS is that?

Gohan: I can't believe you sold out that fast! How could you do that to me? I thought we were best friends! (Glares at Miari)

Miari: I didn't do it! She did! (Points at author who was smiling innocently)

Author: Alright! Everyone shut up and let these people leave and review my story.

Everyone: BYE! Hope you liked!


	8. getting in trouble sucks

High school is Hell

Author: Chapter 10! I feel so proud of my self!

Miari: No one cares! Let's get on with Gohan getting in trouble!

Gohan: And me killing Miari!

Miari: (Shudders) We could leave that out!

Author: Nope! I like both ideas, get ready boys! Take it away Lime!

Lime: I'm sad to tell you this, but gothychic101 doesn't own us our dbz, she only owns Lemon. But I do like telling you this, Enjoy the Gohan and Miari torture!

Miari & Gohan: Hey! You shouldn't enj-

Author & Lime: On with the torture! We mean story (wink)

Gohan: But what up with me and Lime being bitten?

Author: I said on with the story, but I'll tell you this, it's pretty damn obvious. Finally we can move on from that to the next chappie.

Gohan & Miari: I feel terrified. Somebody help us!

Author & Lime: (Evil laugh)

Chapter 10: Getting in trouble sucks

Gohan felt slightly light headed as he flew home. *I knew you loved her.* Neutral said as Gohan thought over the events in his head. Saiyan side growled, *no one really needs love, just mate with her and get it over with.* *I'm not that type of person. I'd hate to do that to her.* Gohan replied as he watched the trees pass underneath him, deciding to take his sweet time. *Why not just actually ask her out, instead of just kissing her every once and a while when filled with lust.* GS says yawning.

*You know, I don't recall asking you for your advice on my relationship with Lime.* Gohan said clearly agitated by the conversation. *Fine we can talk about something else, like those people who attacked you when you were leaving.* Neutral said as he flipped through one of GS books in clear distaste. *You know, he's right. Who were they, how were they so fast, and how come they didn't have a ki?* GS said, his eyebrow twitching as heard pages flip every 2 seconds. Saiyan side moved first, snatching the book away.

*You know, if you don't like, then stop looking! Anyway, no matter how much I hate to say this, GS is right. Could they possibly have been some new androids?* He said as he flipped through the book he took before tossing it back to the god. Gohan shook his head, *they can't be, Krillin and Miari destroyed the lab under the first one. They couldn't be. Even if they were androids, then why did they bite us. I didn't feel my ki being drained.* Gohan said and noticed he was only a few miles from CC.

*It just doesn't make sense, they didn't have any fighting skills like the androids before. They could have been earlier ones that Gero released.* Neutral shook his head and looked at the sky, *no, even if he did, his life's goal was to kill Goku. He'd have to give them martial arts skills. Oh well, we can talk when your asleep, now, you have to face your mom cause it's pretty late, almost 10.* Gohan looked at his watch and saw Neutral was right.

'_Damn, moms going to kill me, and Goten and Trunks probably told them about detention. I wonder how they will react when they find out I have detention the rest of the week.' _Gohan thought as he opened the door, bracing himself for the pain and lecture.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw the frying pan coming at him, and felt the pain on his forehead. He looked up at his mothers enraged expression. "Where have you been young man? How did you get detention?" She went on and on as the others watched her.

/Lime's house, after Gohan left/

"So spill, what happened with you and Gohan? How long have you been dating? Why didn't you tell me? Did Gohan give you that dragon? Where did you go tonight? You and Gohan are perfect together. I can't believe my little Lime is growing up." Lemon rattled on until her sister cut her off. "Whoa whoa! Gohan and I aren't dating! We're just close friends." Lime said waving her hands in front of her sisters face.

Lemon smirked, "then why did you kiss him, and he kissed back. I don't know any friends that kiss each other, even if they are close. Plus I know you've had a crush on him since you were little." She chuckles at her younger siblings surprised face, "it was obvious that you like him. You can't hide that from an older sister." Then she saw the bite mark on Lime's neck.

"Oh my god! Did Gohan give you that hickey? He better not have, or else!" She said jokingly with a smirk on her face. Lime shook her head with a minor blush. "No no, it was someone else. They attacked us and bit us." Lemon raised an eyebrow, not believing her. "Right, sure. Anyway I'm going to bed early. Night." Lemon said leaving the room. Lime pouted and hugged the dragon.

/Present time at CC/

"I can not believe you young man! I told you that you were not to train, yet you do! How long have you been doing this behind my back!" Chi-Chi yelled at her oldest son. Gohan looked at the ground, feeling a little guilty. He muttered the answer under his breath and she didn't hear him. "What was that?" She demanded. "For the past 5 years." He said louder.

Chi-Chi glared at him. "That is it! You are grounded for the rest of the month." She stated grabbing her sons ear. She notices the feeling of metal on his ear. She moves his hair out of the way and sees the two skulls on his left ear. She stares at her son who was glaring at Miari. "You got piercing with out my permission? What's next, a tattoo? And is that a hickey" She asked calmly. She noticed how Miari opened his mouth and how Gohan shot him a glare.

"You have a tattoo as well?" She asked. Gohan nodded, closing his eyes. "MY SON HAS TURNED INTO A DELINQUET! WHAT DID I DO WRONG! THAT IS THE FINAL STRAW! YOU ARE GROUNDED TILL THE END OF THE YEAR!" Ch-Chi screamed at her son, right before passing out from the stress. Gohan quickly caught his mother as she fell. Bulma led them to her best friends room.

I can't believe you finally got the tattoo and piercing. Did you finally crack? I've been trying to convince you for years." Gohan nods and puts his mother in her bed. "Yeah Miari got me to. On the first day of school actually. We went to the mall and got it there. Speaking of Miari, I have to go kill him. Bye." Gohan said he sensed out his soon to be dead friend. Miari was currently on his way to the Lookout.

Gohan smirked and blasted out the window, hearing Bulma shout at him to use the door next time. He laughed and speed up. He suddenly felt alive in the moonlight. He senses felt heightened. He saw a figure ahead of him, causing him to smirk he recognized the ki. "Don't run Miari, I see you." He yelled preparing a fireball and fired it, knocking the terrified demi to the hard packed rocks.

"Gohan, I am so sorry, please don't kill me!" Miari yelled running and dodging trees. Gohan tackled his friend to the ground and glared at him as he held back his fist, wanting to hear why he sold him out. "Why did you tell them? I told you not to, and now I'm grounded for the rest of the year!" He hissed at the lilac haired teenager, his tail unfurled from his waist and lashed the air angrily.

"I didn't mean too, I was scared of our mothers at the time and it slipped out! I swear if they didn't have the frying pans and didn't look like they were going to kill me if I didn't tell them the truth, then I wouldn't have told them. Please let me live! There's so much I haven't gotten to do in my young life." Miari begged, his tail tightening around his waist, thinking Gohan was going to grab it. Gohan still looked like he was going to beat him.

Then Miari got an, "I bet it was Dende that is doing this to you! Didn't you say you were going to visit him after detention?" He said, feeling bad about lying on his green friend. Gohan stopped glaring at him and gained a thoughtful look. He nodded and smirked at him. "Alright, I leave you alone for now, since you reminded me of Dende. But just incase you decide to leave before I come back…" Gohan said, his eyes glowed green and a rock hand came out of the ground and grabbed the unexpected saiyans tail.

The lilac haired teen felt his power drain and passed out. Gohan turned his sights on the lookout. He blasted into the air, the rock hand still clamped on the poor demi humans tail.

*Are you sure it's a good idea to do this? What if your mom wakes up while your gone?* GS asked watching some nature channel on a plasma. Neutral and Saiyan side sat there with him glaring at the TV, bored out of their minds. *I guess you have a point, besides, I still need to work on a disguise. I can make one for Miari too.* Gohan said, turning and heading back home.

*Yeah, that's a good idea. You can get revenge with him through the costume… WILL YOU CHANGE THIS DAMN CHANNEL? NO ONE WANTS TO WATCH A STUPID DEAR EATTING GRASS!* Saiyan side said and wound up screaming in frustration. *I happen to like this cha-* GS started but was cut off by Neutral. *NO ONE ELSE FUCKING LIKES THIS BULLSHIT! I AM DYING OF BOREDOM HERE!* Neutral screamed shaking GS.

*How are you guys watching TV in my head?* Gohan asks chuckling. *We can make anything appear that we want. Like a picture of Lime, and we can make you see that picture if we want.* Neutral said and flipped to an action movie. GS sat there looking irritated. Saiyan side stuck his tongue out at GS. He responded by flipping him off and leaving the living room.

*Someone has a ten foot stick up their ass.* Saiyan side said with a smirk. Neutral rolled his eyes, *you know that he's only upset that I sided with you. I usually have my own ideas that he ends up thinking is a good idea.* Neutral said calmly. Saiyan side shrugs and gets up to get some popcorn. *Hey did I forget anything? I feel like I did.* Gohan asks, Neutral shakes his head, * I can't think of anything.* He replies. *Well then, if I didn't forget anything and you have everything under control, bye.* Gohan says before cutting them off.

He lands in front of CC and goes in, his mother thankfully still unconscious. He had dinner and walked into his and Miari's shared lab. He gets to work on his and Miari's disguise. He finishes an hour later and put the three watches in his book bag. He quickly did his homework and went to bed after a nice, long, shower.

Author: There you have it! Chapter 10!

Lime: Did you enjoy the torture? I know it's weird for me to have an older sister, I was shocked too1

Miari: Lime, you don't really have a sister. Lemon is just a character gothychic101 made.

Gohan: don't you think you helped people enough snitch? (glares at Miari still)

Miari: It is not my fault th-

Author: Hey, shut up a moment.

Miari, Lime & Gohan: Wh-

Author: Shut up cause your annoying and so these people can review! Bye, review.

Lime: Your so mean to us!

Author: I know, aren't I great? Don't answer that!

Everyone: Peace on earth!


	9. New Hero's and another teacher

High school is Hell

Author: Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and staying with me so far. Guess what. My birthday just past on July 26th and I am now 14! Yay me!

Miari: I have a question though.

Author: What? Can't you see I'm happy! Now you've destroyed it! What the hell is so important!

Miari: Sorry. But, why did you have Gohan forget me in the forest, but remember to make a disguise for me?

Author: All part of the plan.

Lime: So were those androids that attacked, or vampires?

Author: Yes

Gohan: Yes they were vampires, or yes they are androids?

Author: Yes (Smiles)

Gohan & Lime: YES WHAT!

Author: You don't have to yell. Gohan do the disclaimer.

Gohan: Not until you tell us!

Author: Don't make me get your mom.

Gohan: gothychic101 doesn't own us or dbz. She does own Lemon. Happy?

Author: Very. Here's chapter 11!

Chapter 11: New super hero's?

Gohan had managed to fall asleep around 5 and was talking with the other hims.

"So there is a possibility that those were androids, Gero could have had another lab somewhere else." GS said looking Gohan with a raised eyebrow. "It's a possible, but they weren't very strong or skilled. They have had years to become stronger than that. They weren't even stronger than Frieza in his second form." Neutral nodded from his spot on the floor in front the TV. "True, they were weaker, but you have to remember that you far surpassed a SS." GS and Gohan nodded.

Gohan looked over at the SS2, who has been staring out the window during the entire conversation. "What could you possibly be looking at? All that's out there is a gray barren land." Saiyan side rolled his eyes, "I don't want to surprise you or creep you out, but there has been a guy out there that keeps fading in and out, staring at us. And I think he's getting closer every time he appears." He said calmly, watching the guy fade away again.

"WHAT! AND YOU JUST NOW TELL US?" They scream at the saiyan. He winces and looks up. "What? I thought you all saw and were just ignoring him." He said trying to defend himself. The others glare at him and look out the window. "Don't bother, he left, and I think it's for good." He said turning to the muted TV. "You saw a guy out there, in my mind, and did nothing to warn us." Gohan stated with a blank look.

The blonde haired fool nodded, not seeing the big deal. " Why you little f-" BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Gohan was awoken harshly by his alarm clock. That was now broken. He rolled back over, pulling the dark blue covers over his head. He was in between consciousness when he felt something wet and cold hit his skin, then the next thing he knew was that he was dripping wet. He turned in time to see two child size blurs leave his room.

He growled and chased after them. He grabbed Trunks and took him to the laundry room. He smirked at the scared chibi. He put him in the washer and put the water on cold. He started it up and sat on the top. He heard Trunks banging on the lid, after a minute the banging stopped. He smirked and left to find his brother. He didn't have to worry about the boy drowning, already knowing that he could hold his breath for another 6 minutes.

Goten was busy looking for a place to hide from his brother he didn't notice his brother stalking his moves. Before he had time to register what was going on, he was in the laundry room being shoved into the dryer. _'Darn, I thought we had him.' _He was now tumbling in the dryer and the temp was increasing slightly.

Gohan smiled satisfied with his work. He knew Trunks would open the lid when he ran out of air. He turned and went to his room and changed. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was finally realizing how tired he was. He frowned as he looked in the mirror. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark grey shirt. He wore a pair of black sneakers, but he wasn't frowning at that, he had dark circle's under his eyes. He went down stairs after grabbing his bag.

His hair still damp from the water. He sat down and yawned. He laid his head down on the table, the light bothering his eyes. He breathed in and out. A few minutes later his mother brings out breakfast. At that time a damp Trunks and very hot Goten enter the room, glaring at the older demi.

Bulma and Chi-Chi look at their sons with raised eyebrows before shaking their heads. 3 minutes later, Vegeta walks in and looks at the tired saiyan with hatred. "Brat, did you have to do this to all my cloths?" He said gesturing to his suit. His armor and spandex was painted red, yellow, and orange. On the front of his armor it said, 'I am too hot to touch.' Gohan smirked and shook his head, no. He noted Vegeta was chewing his food with unusual force, and was glaring at a smug Bulma. He devoured his food and was about to leave when Bulma turned to him with a questioning look.

"Two questions. Are you okay? You look paler than usual, and have dark circles under your eyes. And, where is Miari?" Gohan paused, his eyes widen as he remembers Miari was left in the forest. He looked at his watch and saw he had time to grab Miari and the get them and the chibis to school if he flew fast enough. "I'm fine. Come on you two, we have to find a time traveler." He said jumping up. The chibis nod and jump up also. "Remember Gohan, come straight home!" Chi-Chi- yelled at her son as he ran out the building.

"Okay you two, Miari got in some trouble with me and is around the mountain district unconscious. We have to search for him fast if we want to make it on time. Got it?" Gohan said scanning the area. The other two nod and blast off looking for Miari.

10 minutes later and their search was unsuccessful. "Damn, how hard is it to find a lilac haired guy with a tail?" Gohan asked himself. He noticed the longer they were out, the more the sun was irritating him. Then he felt two familiar ki's heading his way. He turned and saw an two people floating across from him. Miari looked bugged by something, while Lime was laughing.

Miari had dirt all over his cloths and was glaring at the laughing demi's. Goten and Trunks took one look at the 16 year old that was unconscious all night. Lime was wearing a blue shirt that went to her mid thigh and black leggings. And a pair of black flats. "Alright, now we have to get these two to school and make it to ours in time. We have 20 minutes left. Lets go!" Gohan said taking charge.

"I still have to shower!" Miari yelled, then his stomach growled. He blushed slightly and looked at Gohan. The oldest sighed, "fine, but make it quick." He said then smirked at Miari. Lime floated back, not wanting to get wet. Gohan phased away and appeared in front of his friend. He grabbed his arm and flung the boy in the water. The water raising to three stories.

Everyone laughed at Miari as he resurfaced and had a fish in his mouth. "See! You took a bath and got breakfast! And I was nice enough to grab a change of clothes for you and your backpack." Gohan said and handed his friend his clothes and backpack as he exited the water. "Hurry and dry off and change, we have to make it to school in time." Lime said giggling as she landed on the grass. Miari glared and went to change. _'I wonder if they're out to make my life a living hell.' _Miari thought as he walked away.

The others sat down on the soft grass and waited. Trunks and Goten were off trying to find wild life while staying close to the teenagers. "So how did you come across Miari?" Gohan asked looking at the crystal clear lake. His tail dropping and thumping the ground. Lime chuckled at the memory of Miari on the ground. "So I was going to school…"

_^Flashback^_

_Lime had just said goodbye to her family and was flying over the forest, when she noticed Icuras on the ground with a lot of other animals, surrounding something. Curiosity getting the better of her, she landed and looked over the purple dragon. Icuras licked his friends cheek and turned back to the person in front of him._

_There on the ground was Miari unconscious. A few small animals were standing on him, hitting his head and listening. Lime laughed and shooed them off of the man. She noticed how his tail was locked inside of a rock. She raised an eyebrow and broke it off. Miari started to stir, but didn't wake up. _"How do you wake a sleeping saiyan?" _She asked herself, then it hit her. She started to stroke his tail. Miari jumped up laughing._

_She smirked at him and stood up, _"come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry. I think I heard the others calling you." _Miari nodded, blushing in embarrassment. The two took off in the direction they heard Miari's name being called._

_^End Flashback^_

Gohan laughed, quickly joined by Lime. "So…let me get this straight…squirrels were trying to see if Miari had anything in his head!" He said laughing. Lime nodded a huge smile on her face. They saw Miari standing there blushing listening to Lime tell what happened.

"Ready acorn?" Gohan said with a smirk. Miari scowled and nodded. "Alright then. Goten, Trunks lets go!" Gohan yelled. The two run up to the three teenagers. "How about a race? First one to the Satan City wins." Lime said. The others nod with smirks on their faces. "On 3. 1,2,3!" Lime said quickly, before blasting in the air followed by the others.

They managed to cover 5 miles in 1 minute. Goten and Trunks were currently neck and neck in the front. The others watched the two try to beat the other in amusement. "So Miari, how was it sleeping on the ground with no shelter?" Gohan asked and watched the lilac haired teen glare at him.

"It was horrible. How did you do it for a year?" Gohan rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad." Then he remembered the watch. He dug into his bag and handed Miari the watch. He explained what it was for and how to use it. Miari nodded and saw that they were already over the city. They saw Goten and Trunks arguing who won. Lime convinced them that they both won and the older kids lost. The two seemed to like that idea and bragged about it.

They landed in an ally and walked the still bragging saiyan children. They got the kids to school and headed to school. On the way they saw a office building and heard someone yelling that they had hostages and a bomb. The two saiyans nod and hit the red button on their watches. Lime took one look at Miari and was about to laugh when she saw Gohan hold a finger to his lips. She nodded and smiled at Miari.

"Come on acorn." Gohan said before flying to the building. They saw Videl trying take out as many bad guys until they took out guns and pointed it at her. She stopped and stared at the barrel of the gun, shaking in fear and trying to stop. She closed her eyes. Miari sighed moved in front of Videl and put a shield in front of them. The bullets hit the shield and fell to the ground. Videl looked up and saw some fool in front of her, that some how saved her life.

The criminals, hostages and Videl stared at Miari…then started to laugh. "What?" He asked not realizing how stupid he looked. "What the hell are you wearing?" The leader of the gang asked. Miari looked over to Gohan, who was wearing what he wore in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as SS. His gold tail rapped around his waist. He saw he was laughing to.

Miari looked down and saw what everyone was laughing at. He was wearing a dark blue spandex with a green tunic over it. A long red cape and orange and white helmet. White boots with gold tipped toes. He blushed and glared at his laughing friend. "What the hell man! I thought we were even!" Gohan shook his head. "Now we're even. That's what you get for getting me grounded for the rest of the year." He said smirking. Miari glared and his saiyan ears picked up Lime's laughing. He growled and cursed himself for not thinking that Gohan would do something like this.

"Who are you anyway?" A hostage asked. Before Miari could reply, Gohan phased next to him and slapped a hand over his mouth. "This is the Great Saiyaman. And I'm the gold fighter." Gohan said with a smile. Miari and Gohan took out the gang and got the hostages and Videl out safely. The Great Saiyaman continued to glare at the Gold Fighter. The two found the bomb and quickly disarmed it.

The two landed on the ground and were swarmed by reporters. "Who are you? How did you handle this so quickly? What are you wearing?" They asked. Gohan smiled and waved at the cameras. "Smile for the camera Saiyaman." He said forcing his friend to wave. The two left and got out of the out fits and walked over to Lime who was still laughing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TILL ME I LOOKED SO STUPID!" He screamed at her. She pointed at the black haired demi. Miari crushed the watch in his hand. Gohan fake pouted, "aww man. I worked hard on that one. Anyway, here is the real one I made you. I just needed some real revenge on you." He said handing him the real one and started walking. Lime smiled at the pissed saiyan and pushed him forward toward school.

They all got to school on time and sat quietly in the back. Gohan and Lime falling asleep after 2 minutes in to their second period. Heads resting on the desk. The entire school was talking about the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman. Videl was glaring over at the three newest kids, trying to figure them out still and piece everything that she has together.

Author: I'm adding another chapter to this one. You guys better keep your mouths shut or suffer the consequences.

Lime, Miari & Gohan: …

Author: Good, you know what chapter this is, I don't need to tell you.

Chapter 12: Another unexpected teacher and a fall of an old one. AND A FIELD TRIP!

Now was earth history, and the teacher wasn't there. The principle was standing in the front of the class with a grim look. Everyone was looking at him with curiosity. Except two sleeping teens. "Hello everyone, Mr. Lozer couldn't be here today or the rest of the time. You see, he committed suicide. His final words were, 'Bye bitches!' But don't worry, I have found a new teacher. His name is-"

The principle was pushed harshly out the way by a rather short, but muscular man. "I can introduce myself damn it." He said. Miari's stares at the short man in the front of the room. "I am Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, and I am sadly your teacher. I could be training at the moment but the stupid woman is making me do this." Vegeta said with his usual scowl. The half the class stares at Vegeta. Videl raises her hand. "Aren't saiyans aliens? You're an alien!" She exclaimed. Vegeta nods.

The principle (I really need to make a name for him) smiled at the shocked class and hurried out the room to get away from the short scary man. Vegeta looked up and saw his son staring at him, gaping. "Well well. It seems I finally get to see my son today. Where were you this morning boy, you missed our morning spar." Vegeta says with a smug look when his son blushes and sinks lower in his seat as everyone turns and looks at him.

He muttered a response that no one heard except Vegeta. He smirked at Miari. "Don't you have a class to teach Mister 'I am to hot too touch'?" Vegeta glared at him. "It was Kakkarots first brats fault anyway. Fine. Who can till me about the Cell games?" Half the class raises their hands, but Videl's was the first one up, so she was called on. She swore she seen him on TV before.

"The Cell games was five years ago, and the earth was endanger of being destroyed. Cell was a humanoid bug that was hosting the games to determine the worlds fate. Anyone was aloud to enter and some blonde headed fools entered and thought they had a chance with cheap tricks, of course they lost and my dad, the world champ, Hercule Satan, stepped in and defeated Cell." She said proudly. She had noted how the teachers glare intensified when she said blonde headed fools and how they used cheap tricks.

He laughed when she finished, and I mean full fledged laugh. He was clutching his sides, even Miari chuckled. Videl glared at the teacher, "what is so funny! Why does everyone laugh?" Videl yelled at him, face flushed. The flamed headed saiyan quickly put his scowl back on. "That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard. That buffoon couldn't even tickle Cell, let alone kill him."

"My father did beat Cell, he is the strongest man in the world!" She yelled. Vegeta was no longer paying attention to the young Satan girl, his eyes were resting on the two asleep. He hated it when people could sleep and he couldn't, and how they were asleep his class. He smirked knowing the perfect way to get back at Gohan and to wake both of them up.

He grabbed a textbook sitting in front of a student, and chucked it at Lime's head. As soon as the book made contact with her head bolted up clutching her head, letting a string of very colorful words fly from her mouth. Her eyes fell on the smug Vegeta. She recognized Vegeta from the description Gohan gave her. He pointed to the boy next to her, still enjoying sleep, oblivious to the way he was going to be awoken.

Lime caught on fast and began poking Gohan's side. Lime quickly saw that this wasn't going to work. Miari leaned over and whispered in her ear the perfect and most embarrassing way to wake him. Lime smirked and began stroking her best friends tail. The entire class hears the demi began to purr. Gohan wakes up a couple seconds later and jerks away from a giggling Lime.

"Damn it! I hate it when you do that!" He says glaring at her. The class laughs, except one pig tailed girl.

Vegeta chuckles, "at least you woke up for my class." Gohan looks in the direction of the familiar voice. He stares, gapping at Veggie. "Vegeta what are you doing here? The wife got so sick of you free loading she made you get a job?" He said, watching Vegeta's amused expression turn sour. "Shut the hell up brat. A-" "I'll take that as a yes. Is that why you were so pissed this morning?" The smug half god said crossing his arms.

Lime and Miari chuckle. Vegeta's scowl deepens. "You know what? You three can get out, go run around the track 10,000 times. And you better make it back before class ends. You have 15 minutes. I'm being forced to give a stupid announcement." He said The class stares at him in horror, "WHAT! No one can run 10,000 laps. 15 minutes to do so makes it worse!" Erasa says. The three glare at Vegeta and leave the room and head to the track. The two demi saiyans heard porcupine hair say, "stupid big mouthed brats." The two smirk and follow Lime.

The three make it to the track and look. "How much time we got left?" Miari asks the black haired guy next to him. "With how long it took us to get out here, we have 10 minutes left." He said looking at his watch. "How come I'm running this? I didn't do anything." Lime said as the three began jogging. The two next to her shrug. Then Miari smirked, "so you purr when someone strokes your tail?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Gohan blushes and picks up the pace after muttering a yes.

Miari turned to Lime, "did you know that? He did say he hated it when you do that, like you've done it before." Lime nodded with a smile. "Yep. I did it when we were 12. That was the first time I had seen his tail."

_^Flashback^_

_The two 12 year olds had just finished their spar and were staring up at the clouds. Gohan's tail had dropped from it's position around his waist without him noticing. Lime looked over at Gohan and saw a brown furry appendage dancing in the air. The young hero's eyes were closed and he was breathing in and out the fresh air. _

_Not sure if it was real and curious, Lime reached over and squeezed his tail. Gohan jumped up with a yelp and grabbed his tail. _"What did you do that for?" _He asked with a pout. _"I'm so sorry Gohan! I didn't know it was real!" _Lime took his tail from his fingers and began stroking it. The next thing she heard was Gohan purring like a cat. He blushed as Lime stopped with a raised eyebrow._

_She smirked and began stroking the appendage again, causing Gohan to purr again. His tail curled around the young girls wrist. This happened for the next few minutes, until Lime had to home._

_^End Flashback^_

Miari laughed at the blushing and glaring Gohan. "I did that to him when ever he was pissed about something and it always calmed him down." Lime said giggling. The three had just finished their 9,749th lap and still had 4 minutes left. Lime and Gohan starting to get really irritated from the sun and were ready to go back inside. They ignored the shocked kids that were at the field for gym.

Hercule was boasting how he could do that no sweat. Krillin had asked them why they were out there and they stopped and told him that their teacher is making them. Then Vegeta stuck his head out the window and yelled at them to get back to work. They quickly told him Vegeta was their new earth history teacher and started jogging again. To the students and most teachers they were blurs. Only the Z-fighters saw them. Gohan saw Piccolo floating over the roof of his school.

:Hey Piccolo, what are you doing here?: He contacted his green 7 foot mentor. : I felt you and Lime's power level dropping at a steady rate and was curious.: He said not wanting to admit that he was worried about them. Lime had grown on him like Gohan did when he was young. Gohan smirked and the three began their way back inside since they finished the 10,000 laps. :You mean you were worried about us? I'm touched. But we're fine.: He replied, not noticing how his power was dropping.

He heard a growl from his mentor and saw Piccolo leave the school and head in the direction of the waterfall he was at before. They made it back in time for Vegeta to start his announcement.

"Finished?" They nod and take their seats, ignoring the staring students. "Good. The woman told me that this class is going on a field trip to CC, the Ox kingdom and a survival camp hosted by the three eyed freak, baldy, the tin can and that guy that cheated on my women, for a three month field trip." The students instantly forget about the three different kids in the back and start talking about the trip. "Shut the hell up if you want to come!" He yelled. Everyone shut up. Miari and Gohan sitting there in horror. _'How could they do this to us?' _They ask themselves.

"Alright, we're leaving in four days. Get the damn permission slips and have your parents sign them." He finished just as the bell rings. The bell bringing the boys out of their shocked states. Everyone grabs one except the demi's. Videl looks suspiciously at the two. "Why didn't you grab one?" She asked. "We don't need one." Miari said in a grave voice, walking past her. Lime and Gohan not far behind. Sharpener, Erasa and Videl exchange looks and follow.

Gohan: How could Bulma, my grandpa and the others do that to us?

Author: It was me that did this to you.

Miari: She's right. How could you do this to us?

Lime: I'm sure it's not going to be that bad.

Gohan: Are we thinking it's the same person. Do you know who is making this story?

Lime: Oh yeah…sucks to be you guys.

Author: Hey I'm right here you know!

Miari: We know.

Author: Just for that, I'm having something bad happen to all of you!

Lime, Gohan & Miari: NO! PLEASE DON'T! WE ARE SO SORRY!

Author: Nope, to late. Get ready for the torture. (smiles evilly)

Gohan: Someone! Anyone! Please help us! Oh and review.


	10. Field Trip to CC: Day 1

High school is Hell

Author: Hey everyone! How-

Gohan: Oh god, your not going to kill us this chapter are you?

Author: Well-

Miari: Knowing her, she might.

Author: Can you-

Lime: She can't do that, she'd have no more to write about. She'll most likely torture us.

Author: Please can-

Gohan: Who knows, she might write about us in otherworld.

Miari: Exactly. Now-

Author: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK! (Silence) Thank you. As I was saying, I'm probably not killing you off, but that's all I'm saying to you. R&R to find out the rest.

Chapter 13: Field Trip to CC, day 1

It was the day of the field trip and everyone was excited and dressed up in front the school. Everyone except Lime. She had met Bulma a few years ago and had spent the night there a lot. It was like a second home to her. The saiyans weren't there except for Bardock and Fasha. The two had moved into CC two days ago and were comfortable there.

Lime had walked up to the school and saw her class in suits and dresses. The principle was coming as well and was in a more formal suit than usual. He took one look at Lime and began yelling at her about how they were meeting the richest woman in the world and how she was dressed in sneakers, shades, jeans and a 'bite me, I bite back baby' shirt. (Ironic shirt). She rolled her eyes at him and tuned him out until the bus came.

She took to the back of the bus and plugged her ear buds in and drowned herself in Chris Brown ( I can't think of anyone else that I like at the moment, that doesn't have cursing every verse.) for the next three hour trip. She quickly fell asleep. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do. "How come Miari and Gohan didn't come? And where is Mr. Vegeta? And why is Lime not dressed up?" Erasa asked what Videl had been trying to figure out. Her two best friends shrug. "I don't care about them, all I care is about Bulma, I heard she was hot." Sharpener said.

Erasa and Videl roll their eyes at him, already guessing that all the guys on the bus were thinking that. "I heard that Bulma is the fashion queen, I can't wait to see her outfits." Erasa says, daydreaming about clothes. "I can't wait to meet her, my dad is always trying to business with her, but she refuses to even let her on the property." Videl says looking out the window.

The bus ride felt like years for the anxious teenagers, but was only three hours. The bus pulled in front of CC's closed gates. Everyone piled out of the bus, Erasa having to stop and wake Lime.

Lime put her ipod up and climbed out the bus. The bus driver left them after they got their luggage.

They waited outside for the gates to open for 5 minutes until Lime got sick of the heat and walked up to the intercom. The principle moved to stop her, but was blocked by Fasha. Lime pushed the button and Bulma's voice came through. "This is Bulma Briefs, how may I help you." Lime spoke up. "Bulma, this is Lime. My class is here." "Oh hey Lime sorry about that, busy. I'll open the gate and get everyone to meet you."

As she said the gate opened and Lime walked in, the class staring at her as they follow. _'How does she know THE Bulma Briefs?!' _The class thought. Bardock and Fasha walked in the building, ignoring Mr. Principle. 2 minutes later, Bulma and her parents come out, along with Vegeta, Chi-Chi. Miari, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were inside getting things ready.

Bulma was wearing a overalls and sneakers, a red shirt. A smudge of oil on her cheek. Mrs. Briefs was wearing a blue dress. Dr. Briefs in a the usual get up like Vegeta. Chi-Chi was wearing a yellow dress with a purple scarf.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bulma. The one in the lab coat is my dad Dr. Briefs. The one in a blue dress is my mom, Mrs. Briefs. The one in armor is my husband and your teacher." Everyone stared at the scowling man. "And this is my best friend, Son Chi-Chi." Everyone that knew about martial arts heads snapped toward Ch-Chi. "Your Son Ch-Chi! The first woman to ever make it to the semi finals in the WMAT! You married Son Goku, the champ before my dad!" Videl exclaimed. Everyone noticed a flicker of sadness in her eyes when Goku was mentioned. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay everyone, if you'll well follow me to the living room." Bulma said and headed to the house. Everyone followed. Vegeta headed to the GR, while Dr. Briefs headed to his private lab. Mrs. Briefs headed to the kitchen.

Standing in the room Bulma turned to Lime. "Lime, those two are at it again, can you get them to stop and clean up before we get there? By the way, I like that shirt" Lime nodded and headed to one of the other GR's. She turned to the rest. And had a robot come and give everyone cards to access their rooms. "These are your key cards to get in your rooms. You can also get into other rooms, like the gym or pool. If you look at the board you can see where your rooms are and who your rooming with." Bulma said gesturing to a white board.

It also listed rules and which wings they can go too. The students took maps and headed to their rooms. "Come back here for a tour with me." She said. 10 minutes they were headed to one of the labs when they heard an explosion. "LOOK WHAT YOU TWO DID! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! YOU HAVE NO GR TO USE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO ASK VEGETA TO USE HIS!" They heard Lime scream. Bulma and Chi-Chi sigh.

They make it to the lab with no injuries. "Okay, so this is my lab. This is where I make new inventions. There's my youngest son and his best friend to demonstrate one for you." She said pointing to Trunks and Goten.

The two were standing there talking when they saw the class. They stood up and turned to their moms. Their mothers nod and the boys smirk. "This thing behind us is a machine that can bring anyone back from the past or the future, even if they aren't born yet or if they are dead. They won't come back to life of course. There is a time limit for how long they can be here." Trunks explained. Goten walked over to the controls and switched it on.

The two talked in hush voices for a minute and decided who they were bringing and from the past. They set the date and typed a name in and sat back. The machine whirred for a few seconds and a bright light flashed in the room.

The door to it opened and out stepped a child with jet black hair. He had a bowl hair cut and onyx eyes. He was wearing saiyan armor and blue spandex. He looked at the kids about his age with a questionable look. "Dad?" Goten's face scrunched up in confusion, "huh I'm not dad. I'm Goten, your little brother in the future. We brought you from the past, Gohan." He explained. Gohan nodded and looked around, his eyes rested on his mom and godmother. Chi-Chi couldn't contain her excitement anymore, she ran over to chibi Gohan and squeezed the life out of him.

"My baby boy is back! I have my baby back!" She said not noticing him turning blue. "Mom…need…air!" She loosened her grip but was still smiling at him. Just then the door opened and in stepped in two bruised and sweaty saiyans and one Lime escorting them. The class stared at Gohan and Miari, jaws on the floor.

"I can't believe you idiots blew the GR up…AGAIN!" Lime said glaring at them. They shrugged it off. "It's no big deal, we could always ask to use Vegtea's." Gohan said rubbing the bump on his head. He looked over to his mom and saw her holding a younger him. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked with chibi Gohan.

"Why is there a chibi me?" He asked kneeling in front of the younger him. "You're the older me?" He asked. Gohan nodded and smiled at him. "It's nice to see how stupid how my hair looked again. And nice to see the younger me." Chibi Gohan glared at his older self. "At least I know I'm a jerk in the future like Vegeta." Trunks and Miari glared at the young prodigy.

Bulma coughed and glared at the demi's. "Did you two really blow up the GR?" She asked pulling out a frying pan. Out of instinct, Gohan pointed at Miari. "IT WAS ALL HIM! I DID NOTHING! DON'T HIT ME!" He yelled sprinting out the room, leaving Miari to face the music alone. "TRAITOR!" Miari yelled at him. The frying pan came in contact with his skull, courtesy of Lime. The tailed saiyan sat there whimpering.

Lime smirked and twirled the pan in her hand. "Humph, you know that you could have blown CC up if I didn't put the shield up in time, right." She said. Lime sighed and turned away. "I'll let you continue Bulma, I have to hunt down Gohan. Miari, you should hurry and ask Vegeta for his GR." She said leaving the room.

The class stood there in shock. Miari turned to his mother, "mother do I have to?" He asked, further shocking the class. Bulma nodded and pointed to the door. He sighed and turned to the chibi Gohan that was trying to get away from the girls from the class that kept trying to pinch his cheek and saying how cute he was. "Hey chibi, you wanna come with me?" Chibi nodded (yes that's what I'm calling him: Chibi) and ran to catch up with Miari.

"Miari is your son, and Gohan's yours?!" Asked a shocked Videl. The two women nodded and left the lab, telling the kids to follow. She lead them to the garden. And started explaining how some of the plants are from other planets that she visited.

/With Lime and Gohan/

Lime was still searching for Gohan. _'Where are you Gohan? Damn, you were always so good at hiding your ki.' _She thought when she heard a door click shut. She smirked and saw the door knob move. _'There you are.'_ She thought and went to the door and started banging on it. "OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" She screamed at him. "I'd rather not!" He called back and began changing into some black jeans and a 'Can't Stand Idiots' shirt. He quickly changed and sat on his bed crossed legged and listened to Lime.

"Open the damn door and take your punishment like a man!" She said hitting the door. "I am! I'm taking it like a saiyan male!" He said smirking as silence was his response. "Just open up, and it won't be as bad." She said trying to come up with a plan. She smirked and stepped back, forming a ki ball and firing it at the door knob and kicking it open. She saw Gohan standing by the window with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you smirking for?" She said with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, "I find it amusing that you'd go to such lengths to get to me. Am I that irresistible?" He asked, his smirking increasing as Lime blushed and lunged at him. Gohan quickly stepped to the side. She lost her balance and tried to stand on one foot, but was pushed out. She fell out a three story floor and hit the ground, making cracks.

The class had started to head back in when they saw Lime falling out the window. They screamed and started to run over, but were to late. Lime hit the ground before anyone could get to her. Gohan stood, leaning out the window with a smirk. They watched as Gohan stood there smirking.

"Get up, your not fooling me." He called to what they thought of what was a dead body. Lime growled and stood up, brushing her clothes off. "Fuck you Gohan, fuck you." She growled. "I know you want to." He said smugly. Lime blushed and picked a rock up, the size of her palm, and chucked it at Gohan's head. He easily caught it and threw it back at her. Purposely missing and hitting a tree behind her. The rock embedded itself in the tree. Gohan waved at her and walked away. She growled and ran back inside. "Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

The class stood, "did she just stand up perfectly fine, after falling from the third floor?" Someone asked. The others nodded, staring at the place Lime had landed.

/With Chibi and Miari/

Miari stood in front of his fathers GR. He sighed and raised his fist, _'might as well get this over with.' _He thought and knocked. Vegeta opened the door a few seconds later, a dangerous glare on his face. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm training?" He demanded. Miari gulped, "um, I was wondering if we could use your GR for a demonstration." He said nervously. Vegeta's eye twitched, a sign that he was going to blow if you said something else wrong.

"What?" He asked. "Can we use your GR?" Vegeta snapped and started yelling at him and throwing ki balls at him. Miari grabbed chibi and sprinted out the room. He ran into Gohan. "So…any luck with the GR situation? Bulma said she was on her way here." Gohan said. Miari shook his head. "Why not just trick him out or force him out?" Chibi asked looking up at the 16 year olds. Gohan nodded, "it's a good idea. Why didn't you think of that? You just got out smarted by a 5 year old." Gohan said smiling.

Then he was tackled to the ground from behind and a pain in the back of his head. He rolled over knocking that person to the ground. He saw it was a smirking Lime. She jumped up and started dancing. "M name is Lime Miao, and I am victorious!" She yelled. Gohan rolled his eyes, a headache coming fast and hard.

It felt like Cell was crushing his head. He drew in a sharp breath along with Lime. Both of their hands flew to their heads. Miari and Chibi noticed something wrong with them. "Are you guys ok?" Miari asked. They nod and ignore the pain as best they could. "Yeah…let's just get the GR." They said moving back to were Vegeta was.

Gohan knocked on the door, they heard a groan on the other side of the door and Vegeta threw the door open. "I'm not giving you the GR." He said and started to close the door, only for it to be blocked by Gohan. "Look Vegeta, what if I told you that you can train in the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) for the day?" He asked, catching the saiyan princes attention. "I used my two years up already." He said. That's where Gohan smiled. "But I didn't. You can have my last year, and we get the GR for the day." He bargained. Vegeta thought about it for a moment and agreed.

He stepped out the GR and walked past the teens and child. The four entered and Gohan turned to Vegeta. "Oh, by the way, I lied, you can't use the HTC again, I can't give a year up. But thanks anyway." He said before closing and locking the door, leaving a fuming saiyan outside. "BRAT!" Vegeta yelled and started banging on the door.

Gohan turned to Miari, "change the override password." Miari nodded and went to the computer, successfully changing it.

A few minutes later, Bulma and the students arrived in front the GR and saw a pissed Vegeta cursing the fours existence and yelling at them to let him in and get out. Bulma sighed and walked over to Vegeta and pulled him away to scream at him. She came back later with a smile and the pan in her hand, followed by a bruised Veggie head.

"Ok everyone, this is our last stop, then we are having lunch and you can do whatever you want after. This big thing behind me is a gravity chamber, it can alter gravity inside. I have some people inside to show you how it works. Some of you may try it if you would like. So… who would like to try it?" Bulma said with a grin on her face. All the jocks and Videl raised their hands.

She opened the door and let them in. They saw Gohan, Miari, Lime and Chibi inside waiting. "So you are the ones wanting to push yourselves?" Chibi asked, already knowing that they won't be able to stand easily. Bulma's voice came through the speaker, "have them on their stomachs. We don't want any casualties. Knowing you three, you'd probably have them experience the pain of having their faces smashed against the tile." Bulma said.

"**Your mom knows us way to well." **Gohan said looking at his friend. Miari nods and tells them to get on their stomachs and have their faces down. They naturally protested and asked why. "Because we said, unless you want to have your faces smashed against the ground, be my guest." Lime said her finger hovering over the start button. They quickly got on the ground.

"If you can't handle it, just tell us and we well drag you out." Gohan said before Lime put the gravity at 2x. Everyone felt themselves get pushed into the ground and have the air pushed out of their lungs. They all struggled to get up. Over half of them gave up after 2 minutes. They were dragged out. Sharpener had managed to get up on all fours. Videl had one knee and pushed up off that one and managed to stand.

Her whole body shook. She turned to the others and got jealous how the kid could stand this with no trouble at all. "How are you guys standing perfectly fine?" She questioned. They shrugged. "We've been doing this for years, we got use to high gravity levels." Lime explained. Sharpener gave up and everyone else except Videl. She began throwing punches in the air, hardly able to hold her arms up. They decided she was finished and put the gravity to 1x. Videl felt lighter that air at the moment and was tired.

They left the GR. Vegeta walked by and entered the GR, not before slapping Gohan upside the head. "Ow! Bulma, Vegeta hit me again!" He wined and ducked in time for the frying pan of doom to go sailing over his head and hit Vegeta in the back of his head.

Gohan stuck his tongue out at the scowling saiyan and went to the cafeteria.

All the saiyans had to wait for everyone to get their food before they could get theirs. This was torture for them of course. Lime smirked at them and took her sweet time getting her food. The saiyans glared at her automatically and growled, honestly thinking about attacking her, but decided against it.

When everyone grabbed their food, the saiyans were released and they quickly got their food. All the students watched in disgust and horror as they saw them eat, most losing their lunch and appetite.

After lunch, they went to do their own thing. Erasa convinced her best friends to join her at the pool. They were on their way to the pool when they saw the three odd kids heading their way. Erasa stopped and asked them if they wanted to join them at the pool, they declined and headed on. Chibi had been sent back an hour ago. The three were going to change and head to a remote place for a spar.

/30 minutes later in desert/

The three had just landed in a desert. "So how did you get your mom to let you off punishment.?" Miari asked dropping into a stance. "I told her she can do that next year so I can really learn my lesson. She's going to forget next year anyway." Gohan said as he and Lime slipped into their stances.

They all had that battle ready smirk on their faces. Miari lunged for Lime and punched her in the gut, sending her flying back into a mountain. Gohan phased in front of Miari and fired a ki blast in his face. Lime came up and kneed Gohan in the back, hurting his wings. Gohan winced and spun around, grabbing her leg and flinging her into an incoming Miari. He quickly dodged and blasted Gohan in the stomach. He hit the ground and jumped into the air dodging his friends fists. Lime kicked Miari in the jaw and punched him in the cheek.

She quickly turned her sights on Gohan flew at him, head butting him in the chest. She kamehameha'ed him into the ground. She didn't see Miari behind her. He grabbed her arm and flung her in the air. He phased above her and kicked her into the ground next to Gohan's crater. He climbed out and wiped the blood from his cheek and smirked at Miari. Miari landed a few meters away from him, a smirk on his lips.

"**That the best you got?"** Gohan asked. Miari shook his head, purple air swaying in the wind. **"Not by a long shot."** He said slipping in a stance, his eyes flickered to the girl standing up behind Gohan. **"Good, I was getting worried…that you were giving it your all."** He said, spinning around and blocking a blast from Lime and phasing out the way of Miari's blast, thus the blast hitting Lime in the chest. Gohan reappeared behind Miari and threw a punch, only for Miari to spin around to him and grabbing his fist and throwing his own.

Gohan caught that one, and the two pushed back, trying to over power the other. Lime was floating over them and fired her own attack she made up. "Masenko Blaster!" She screamed, throwing her hands forward and the energy forward. It was similar to Masenko Ha, but her hands were over her stomach. The two saw the attack and jumped out the way a split second before it hit them.

"**You taught her well."** Miari stated getting up and throwing away his torn jacket. **"I know, but I also trained you."** Gohan replied with a proud look on his face. **"Man, I'm an amazing mentor."** He said chuckling and engaging Lime in a fight. She could barely block some of his attacks, he was moving so fast. He disappeared and she looked around frantically. Gohan appeared behind her and put her in a full nelson. "Always know were your opponent is. Use all your senses if you can't sense their ki." He whispered in her ear.

She growled and kicked back. "Don't freak out, it messes with your mind, not even for a second. That second can provide the enemy all the time they need to kill you." He said and released Lime and blasting her in the back. She hit the ground hard. Her vision blurred. Gohan was knocked to the ground by Miari. He smirked as he floated in the air.

Gohan growled and prepared to fly at Miari, only to stop and clutch his head. He clutched his head. His skull felt like it was being ripped apart. Lime feeling the same way. They screamed in pain and fell unconscious. Miari floated in the air. The screams echoing in his head. "What just happened?" He asked himself as he watched his two friends lying unconscious on the ground. "I need help carrying them." He said to himself and sensed for the closest Z-fighter.

He found Piccolo a few miles away. His aura surrounded him and he took off to the water fall. A few minutes later he landed a few yards in front of his friends mentor. "What is it?" The green alien asked, upset slightly at being interrupted from his peace. "I need your help! With Lime and Gohan! They both passed out all of a sudden, they were clutching their heads and screaming in pain! And I need your help getting them to CC!" Miari said in a slightly panicky voice.

Piccolo looked over at Miari, his eyes snapped open. "Is this true?" He said seriously, cautious, knowing that he played pranks like this a lot of times. Miari nods and begins pulling the namekians arm, "come on! I feel their power levels dropping! They could be dying and your sitting here not believing me!" He says pulling Piccolo to his feet and into the air. Piccolo senses out the two teenagers energy and feels it lowering while unconscious.

The two fly to where Miari had left them and saw them in the same positions. "Come on grab Lime!" Miari said picking Gohan up and heading to CC, Piccolo not far behind with Lime in his arms. They make it to CC in 10 minutes. And quickly enter, Miari calling for his mother for help. Most students poked their heads out of their rooms, some came out of the gym and pool to see what was going on.

Most went back in to the rooms they were in when they saw Piccolo, except Videl and her friends, that's only because she was blocking their way back in. Bulma came out and took one look at them, her eyes filled with concern, she took them to the medical wing of CC. She got her phone and called for Chi-Chi to come to the medical wing. 6 minutes later, Chi-Chi came in and saw her son on the bed unconscious. She freaked out and started to blame it on him training with Lime and Miari for having him train. Then she turned to Miari and asked how long he knew Gohan has been training.

"Since I came here." He said backing away to the door as his friends insane mother advanced on him. She took her frying pan out and began to beat him with it. Bulma was to busy trying to figure out was wrong with them to notice what was going on behind her. Then Chi-Chi left Miari on the floor and turned her sights on Piccolo. "How long did you know?" She demanded. "Since Gohan started training the girl." He says, getting ready to be beat. Chi-Chi glared at him and attacked him as well.

Bulma was taking some blood from the teenagers. She took a look at it under a scope. She found the strangest thing under it, it looked like some of the red blood cells were changing into the same thing for the both of them.

"Um Chi-Chi, can I take a blood sample from you?" Bulma asks studying the blood again to make sure she's not making a mistake. "Oh, sure, but may I ask why?" She answers leaving the pained alien on the ground. She took a seat in the chair next to the blue haired women. Bulma took some blood and looked at it under the scope and began comparing it to the others blood. She noted that her best friends blood doesn't seem to change.

They were all oblivious to the three humans outside listening in on their conversation. "What's going on? What's wrong with Lime and Gohan?" Erasa whispered. The others shrugged and continued listening.

"Miari can you go get your father?" Bulma asked without looking up. Miari nods and leaves the room. The three spies scramble to the closest door and close themselves in the dark room. They hear footsteps walk by and sit their, waiting. A few minutes later they hear two sets of foot steps coming back. Videl opens the door and peaks out. She sees no one in the hall and motions for them to come. They move back to the opened door and look inside.

"What the hell do you want woman? I was busy training, this better be important." Vegeta says leaning against the wall with arms crossed and a scowl. Bulma looks over at her husband and nods, a worried look on her face. "It is. But at the moment, I need a saiyan blood sample." She says. Vegeta naturally refuses, but changes his mind when Bulma threatens to cook for him for the rest of the month, and have him sleep on the couch.

She sits him down and sticks the sharp hallow needle into his arm. She took a little blood and cleaned the wound. She turned already knowing she wouldn't have to put a bandage on, 1 because it was small and has handled much worse with out bandages and 2 he would go off about how he was a saiyan and didn't need something so stupid and how it would hurt his pride.

Erasa was watching and thought back to how Miari was supposed to get his father and how Vegeta said that Miari was his son. Then she thought about how he said he was a saiyan prince and how the saiyans were aliens. "Hey if Miari is Mr. Vegeta's son and Mr. Vegeta is an alien, wouldn't that make Miari an alien as well?" She asked and looked between her friends.

Videl and Sharpener look at each other, then to the usual blonde ditz that just said something that showed that she wasn't always stupid and was true. "Your right, Mr. Vegeta is an alien and Miari is his son. He must be part alien. Wait isn't Trunks his son? Does that mean he is also part alien? Is Bulma part alien too?" Sharpener said with his hand rubbing his imaginary beard. His friends sweat drop as they look at the jock making a fool out of himself. They sigh and look back into the room.

"So, mom, why do you need all these blood samples?" Miari asks sitting down, rubbing his sore head like a certain 7 foot alien. "Well I found some strange things going on with their blood. So I wanted to see if this is happening to any of you and is normal, well, for Gohan anyway. I already know this is not supposed to happen to a human." Chi-Chi looks over to her son and begins running a hand through his spiky, soft hair.

"Weird how, exactly?" Piccolo asks looking over to the unconscious teens. "Well…it looks as if their a third of Gohan's blood cells are mutating. The same is happening with Lime with half of her cells. They look as though they're changing into the same thing." Bulma says turning away, done looking at the blood. "What's going on with my baby?!" The worried mother demands. Just then, Bardock and Fasha enter. "What's going on? We could here you from the kitchen." Fasha asks with a raised eyebrow.

She took a look at the two teens and was at her grandsons side, next to her daughter-in-law. "What's wrong with them? He doesn't look injured enough to fall unconscious. Although, his mate does." She says studying his minor cuts and a bruise on his cheek, slight worry in her voice. Chi-Chi looks at her mother-in-law with wide eyes.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" (Even if they are living in the same building doesn't mean they see each other. It is a big building. And they barely leave the room when Chi-Chi is awake.) She asked. Bardock turns to her. "That is Fasha and I am Bardock, we are Kakkarot's parents. Known to you as Goku." He says, seeing his mate wasn't going to answer any time soon. "Oh, hello. I am Son Chi-Chi, Goku's wife." she says. "You look almost exactly like your son, you know that?" She says with a small smile. Bardock nods and gestures to the two lying down.

"So what is wrong with them?" He asks. The others shrug except a seemingly always Vegeta. "We aren't sure yet. All that we know is that something is going on with blood and that their ki has lowering for the past few days. Now that I think about it, they have been acting weird for the past few days." Miari says, a thoughtful look on his face. "What do you mean, for the past few days?" Bulma asks looking at her future son.

" I mean, that they both seem cranky in the morning, even more than usual. Their skin has paled a lot, even Gohan's skin has noticeably paled. They always seem irritable in the sun and seem tired the entire day. In the evening Gohan has been more lively and is never tired now at night. I have this feeling it's the same with Lime." Miari says, listing everything off with his fingers. They all think about it and have noticed it as well.

Warning! Lots of flashbacks! You've been warned!

"Your right! Like the other day…" Fasha starts with a distant look.

_^Fasha's flashback^_

_Fasha had just walked into the classroom and saw that the people in the back were the first ones there. She saw that Miari was trying to wake the two sleeping figures up. She went to see what was going on. _"Why are these two asleep? Didn't they get a enough sleep?" _She asked with a raised eyebrow. Miari shrugs, _"I have no idea. I don't think so. He's not usually like this in the morning." _He says, still shaking his sleeping friend. Fasha nods._

_She stoops down and whispers something in the sleeping beginning to bond mates ears. They bolt up, faces beet red. _"WHAT!? NO WAY!" _They yell, waving their hands in front of their faces. Miari smiles and looks at his friends grandmother. _"What did you tell them to make them wake up blushing?"_ He asks, an amused look on his face as he looks at his still blushing friends. Fasha raises a black eyebrow, _"do you really want to know?" _The 16 year old thinks about it and shakes his head, no._

_^End Fasha's flashback^_

She finishes and focuses on everyone again. Miari nods and shudders. Fasha smirks when she sees him shudder. "Still thinking about what I could have told them to make them jump up blushing?" She questioned. Miari nods. "What did you tell them anyway?" Chi-Chi asks. The only female saiyan whispers it in her ear. The goddess jumps back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why would you tell my son that? He's only 16! That is completely disgusting!" She says shuddering. Piccolo and Vegeta heard what she had whispered and shuddered. "Yeah, that aside. There was a time, I think three days ago when Gohan and Lime acted like they were about to bite my head off."

_^Miari's flashback^_

"Hey guys? What are you up to?" _Miari asked plopping down behind the whispering duo, wanting to bug them a bit. They look away and mutter a nothing. _"Aw come on, it didn't look like nothing. We're all friends here. You can tell me." _He said with a small smirk playing across his lips. _"We told you it was nothing. Now shut up."_ Lime says harshly, her hands balling up._

_This didn't faze the annoying time traveler at all, he kept pushing his luck until they got fed up with him prying and snapped. _"Damn it Miari! If we didn't want you to fucking know, then we would have fucking told you. Now back the hell off!" _Gohan yells at his annoying friend. Miari opens his mouth, but was interrupted by the cranky girl. _"NO! I do NOT want to hear a single word, damn it! No shut your damn mouth, I don't want to see your face at the moment. If someone doesn't want to talk about something, then don't fucking pry!"_ Lime yelled at the cowering boy._

_Miari is silent for a minute, but alas, not all good things last long. And he just said something you don't ask a super strong girl. _"Is it that time of the month? Are you on your period?" _He asks with a raised eyebrow. Lime screams and attacks him. _"AHH! HELP GOHAN! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" _Miari screams. Gohan glares at the guy being attacked. _"Why the hell should I help you? I'm not the idiot who asked if she was on her period. Plus I'm still pissed."_ He says grabbing his stuff and walking away. Lime follows a few minutes later when she's done. _

_^End flashback^_

"That's what you get for asking a cranky girl if she's started her cycle." All the women say glaring at a blushing Miari. "Yes, I did notice that Gohan had gotten paler and how he didn't look like he slept at all. The day after he was grounded. I noticed it at breakfast." Bulma says biting her lip.

Author: I'm not doing a flashback for that_, _it was in chapter 11.

Miari blushes, remembering what happened after Gohan was grounded. They were all surprised when Vegeta spoke up. "It's true, they did seem to be bothered in the sun when I had you jog those few laps." He says closing his eyes. "FEW!? WE RAN 10,000 LAPS, HOW IS THAT FEW?!" Miari screamed at his father. "It's few for a saiyan, boy. You and the Kakkarot's first brat are saiyans, so stop complaining." Vegeta said. Then proceeded to tell them what happened.

_^ Vegeta's flashback^_

_Vegeta stood by the window as he watched the three jogging their laps. He had the rest of the class doing reports on what they think happened at the Cell games. With his advanced eyesight, he noticed how Gohan and Lime looked annoyed and kept glaring up at the sun. When they came back in he saw that Lime and Gohan looked like they were going to fall asleep standing up and were glaring at him._

_^End Vegeta's flashback^ _

"I noticed how they looked pissed about being outside running in the heat also, but didn't think much of it at the time." Miari said. They all thought about it, until they saw the two on the beds lurch and start coughing, clutching their throats. Sweat on their foreheads. All of the ones that could feel ki around the world felt their power levels spike than plummet to dangerous levels. The heart rate monitors said that their hearts started going to fast and start to slow down.

When their ki spiked, Gohan went SS2. The lightning dancing across his muscular frame. Then he reverted back to his base form. Gohan barely opened his eyes. He smiled at them, before their ki's vanished and their hearts stopped. They stared at the to still bodies for a few minutes. The only thing that brought them out of it was Chi-Chi fainting.

Even Vegeta was a little shocked and upset. He wasn't going to admit it, but he would miss the little brats pranks. Life would be so weird without them. He just stood their standing their. That girl was exactly like a saiyan women and was never afraid to speak up against him.

Fasha stared at the young man and women that she just meet a few days ago. "No…th-they can't be. They c-can't be dead…N-no I won't, I can't believe it! Gohan, Lime, please wake up! You can't be dead!" Fasha said frantically, shaking her oldest grandson cold corpse. _'I just met him, he can't die. Not like this.' _She thought hugging him close to her, trying to give him some of her warmth.

Bulma stared at the two life less bodies. Tears falling down her cheeks. Her hands covering her mouth. "Lime, Gohan?" She whispered, hoping so much they would wake up laughing about how they got them. Then they can all be mad and still laugh about their own foolishness.

Chi-Chi laid on the ground, unconscious.

Bardock stood their staring off into space. Thinking about how he didn't even meet his son and how now he lost his oldest grandson. "Their really gone." He said. He and Fasha had learned to sense ki from the two.

Piccolo was looking anywhere but the bodies. He was thinking about the time he would spar with them and how the two had such a huge impact on his life. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. I guess you could say, he was numb now. The only two people he cared about had just died, and they did nothing to help, they just stood and watched them die.

Miari stood, tears falling down his cheeks silently. "I failed them, I failed him. I failed him again. I let both Gohan's die again. And I did nothing to help, just like before. Why? Why did they have to die." He asked himself gripping his hair. He dropped to his knees and began hitting the floor. "What the hell did they do to deserve this?" He begged to know one in particular.

Erasa stood and watched. She heard the heart monitors say that their didn't have a heart rate. She heard everyone say that Gohan and Lime had just died. She didn't' know them well and felt that they didn't like her, but she still cried for them. There life had ended before it even started.

Sharpener being the asshole he was, didn't really give a damn. He yawned. "So what? Everyone dies, they were bound to die either way, no one his immortal." He said. He was surprised when Erasa slapped him, hard.

Videl didn't hear them at all. She was staring at the still body of her crush. _'He's dead? I can't believe this. He can't be, he seemed to strong to die like this. How was this possible? What happened to them?' _She asked her self. She even felt sorry for Lime, even though she didn't like her, she still didn't deserve to die like this.

That's when they left. Videl and Erasa went to their rooms. While Sharpener went back to the gym.

By then Bulma mustered enough strength to stand up and pull the sheets over their faces. Then she collapsed into her husbands arms. She let it all out. She cried into his shoulder, her body shaking. By then Goten and Trunks had come in and were trying to figure out what was going on, until Piccolo told them. The two stared at him, hurt in their eyes. "Stop lying! Big brother's the strongest in the universe. He is not dead." Goten stated glaring at his brothers mentor.

Piccolo pointed to the two under the sheets. Trunks pulled it off Lime as Goten pulled it off Gohan. They saw them lying there, unmoving and tried waking them up. They started to cry and begged for them to stop playing around and wake up.

After a few minutes of grieving in there, they moved to the private living room in the son wing. Chi-Chi was laid down in her bedroom. Everyone was thinking about the time they spent with those two trouble makers. In that time all the other Z-fighters had come and found out what happened. Krillin was so upset, He lost his best friend, and now his best friends son died.

18 was slightly upset and felt bad about she never got to thank him for saving her. She held a crying Marron.

Tien held a blank expression. While Chiaotzu was having silent tears slide down his cheeks.

Yamchua was surprised and he just didn't show or feel any emotions, he was numb, just like Piccolo. Even though he was the second biggest target for the kids pranks. He would miss him.

"I can't believe this. Gohan's had a girl friend, and we didn't know." Krillin says, trying his best to lighten the mood. It worked a little bit. Everyone chuckled a little, except 18, Vegeta and Piccolo. His wife slapped him upside the head. "This is no time for jokes. The world savior just died, and your going to make a joke about his friends." Krillin looked guilty and opened his mouth.

18 stopped him, "did you ever think that he didn't tell us, because he knew that you would react like this. He knew that you'd tease him and his mom would probably start singing about grandkids. He didn't feel like putting up with people teasing him for having a friend that was a girl." She says with cool eyes. They all thought about it, and realized that she was right.

Yamchua nodded, "your right, he was always under a lot of stress after especially after Goku died and wanted to stay dead. Maybe if we messed with him while he was stressed, it probably would have made his life worse." The others sat in silence, thinking about their time with Gohan and some about the times they spent with Gohan and Lime.

Lime and Gohan: I knew it! She did kill us off! (crying)

Miari: And I got beat and lost two of my friends! (crying)

Author: Oh hush up! It's not that bad, I can make the rest of the story about the gangs life without you and your life in otherworld.

Gohan: At least I get to see my dad again. But I wanted to live longer!

Lime: YOU!? I just died and did nothing to deserve it!

Miari: (still crying)

Author: Yeah yeah, your dead, boo hoo. Review please, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. PEACE OUT!


	11. Otherworld

High school is Hell

Author: Yes it's me again. And I came to tell everyone that I'm not finished just yet. I don't want to have so few chapters. So this is about Lime and Gohan in otherworld.

Lime & Gohan: (Glare at author)

Miari: So what's going to happen to me and the others?

Author: You and the others aren't important this chapter. So go home today.

Miari: And miss out? No way, are you insane?

Author: Do you really need to ask that? But, yes, I am. And proud of it.

Gohan: You certainly do have mental issues.

Author: I know, all my friends tell me that also. My mom was thinking about getting some help for me, but I never reminded her. I do need a shrink though I would admit to that. Anyway on with the show!

Chapter 14: otherworld

"Ugh my head." Lime opened her eyes and looked around. She saw pink skies with yellow clouds. "Ow! Can you get off me!?" She heard someone shout from under her. She looked down and saw she was sitting on Gohan. She blushed and gave the glaring boy a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were under me." She said pulling him to his feet. "It's ok I guess. But, where are we?" Gohan says looking around. Lime looks around again and shrugs. "I have no idea. Might as well walk around and see what we can find." She said and began walking. Gohan follows. They walk around for about an hour and still haven't found anything. And Lime had started to complain about her feet hurting.

"Come on Lime, we have to keep going. Just until we find something or someone." Gohan said tugging Lime's arm. She refused and plopped down on the ground. "No way, my feet are killing me." Gohan rolled his eyes. He pulled her to her feet. "So you can take training for 8 hours straight, but you can't take walking for a hour?" H questioned as he started dragging her. She nodded and dug her feet into the ground.

"Come on. Is there anyway for us to keep moving?" He asked as he stops trying to drag Lime. She held her arms out with a smile. "You can carry me." She suggested. Gohan shook his head. "No way. I'm not carrying you. What do I look like, a mule? Besides, can't you use your ki?" He said with his arms crossed. "No, my energy is to low right know to fly. Please? You would if you really want to move on, then you carry me. Otherwise, we stay here until I'm ready to keep going. And I know your getting hungry." She stated with a smirk. Her smirk increased when she heard Gohan's stomach growl.

He sighed and agreed. She hopped on his back and they continued on. "This is crap. No one is around. And I'm so very tired." Lime complained. Gohan growled and looked at her over his shoulder at her. "What the hell are you complaining about!? I've been the one carrying you for the past 20 minutes." He said. She only smiled at him innocently. "You're the one that agreed to carry me." She said with a smirk. He sighed and looked forward. Gohan noticed a building up ahead with his advanced eyesight. He smiled and picked up the pace. "What's going on? Do you see something?" He heard Lime say in his ear.

He set her down and she glared at him, "what the hell man? My feet still hurt." She said her arms crossed over her chest. He rolled his black eyes at her and unfurled his black wings. "Walking is taking way to long." He said, then picked Lime up bridal style and flew to the building. They got there in about a minute.

"The Check in Station?" Lime questions looking at the sign at the top. Gohan's eyes widen as he looks at it to. "OH SHIT. We're dead, we're dead Lime. That's why the sky is pink." He says panicking, causing Lime to freeze. "What? We're dead?" Gohan nods, his wings dropping. Lime begins to cry. "I'm only 16! I can't be dead! I didn't get to live a full life. I didn't finish school, or get married and have kids. I wanted to have a nice little house in the mountains and have one or two kids. Is that to much to ask!?" Lime screams.

"Yes," Gohan mutters under his breath, unfortunately, Lime heard him. She turned around, ready to scream at him. Then a small blue man with small horns came out. "Hello. Are you Son Gohan and Lime Miao?" He asks. The two nod. He smiles, "good. King Yemma is waiting for you." He says before turning and walking away. The two look at each other and follow the blue guy. "So what did Yemma want with us?" Gohan asks as they pass the spirits of others.

He was ignored and brought into a room with a giant red man wearing a purple suit. He had a purple hat with two black horns. He had a black beard. He sat stamping papers at a huge mahogany desk. He looked down at the two teenagers with a smile. "Hello you two, how are you?" He asks with a smile. Gohan growled, "cut the crap Yemma, how did we die?" He demands. King Yemma glared at the young man. Gohan returned that glare ten fold. "Anyway, your not fully dead."

"WHAT!?" They scream at him. "Then why are we in other world?" Lime asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well you see…here's the funny thing…you two were turned into vampires a few days ago and now have finally completed the transformation. That's why you've been acting so weird lately." He said chuckling. The two vampires found nothing funny about this and just stood staring at him.

"But you two are special. You can still go into the sunlight, but it well burn like hell without a lot of high spf sunscreen. You can still eat food for a while, but it well mostly be meat that's a little on the raw side, but you still need human blood to survive. Over time, you well stop eating anything that isn't meat, it might happen very soon." He noted how the two looked happy when he said they could still eat, but looked repulsed when he said that they still need blood. Then upset when they wouldn't eat anything except meat. "You can still use energy, even though you don't have a ki. Hmm, yes your immortal. You regenerate fairly fast, especially after you dink some human blood. Am I forgetting anything?" He asked his assistant. He nodded and whispered it in his ear.

"Ah yes. You two can also visit otherworld whenever you like. It's like you can walk through that barrier that stops the dead from entering your world. You well always come here if you like it or not when you suffer a wound that would normally kill you." He said smiling at the shocked duo. "So are we alive, since we can use our energy?" Gohan asked confused. King Yemma shook his head, "you two are more like a walking corpse. You still look the same and you well age until you look about 25 or 26, one of those two." He said going back to his work. "While you're here, I need you to go handle some work down in Hell. It seems that stupid bug and lizard are at it again. Now go!" He commands pointing to the entrance that was labeled 'Hell.'

The two sighed and left, they heard Yemma yell at them to have a nice life together and that they are the perfect little couple. They ignored him and went into Hell. They noticed an increase in temperature as they entered Hell. They looked around and saw there were a lot of mountains and everywhere you looked, it was mostly red.

"They certainly do like the color red around here." Lime said kicking a rock. Her companion agreed and searched for a power level, surprisingly, there were a lot around. He found the highest ones and turned to Lime, "you have enough energy to fly yet?" Lime nodded and floated off the ground, "not as fast as usual, but still fairly fast." She said and motioned in the direction Cell and Frieza were in. "Well, you going or not?" She asked smugly. She got the desired response as Gohan growled and flew to the two trouble makers.

They passed a few destroyed mountains and saw camps set up under them as they flew by. They saw a camp that was destroyed and the people that survived, gathering their things and leaving. They picked up the pace and made it to Hells leaders. Cell was busy killing people as Frieza dragged the people out of their tents. The two hero's landed on a boulder a few feet away. "Hey Cell, what you doing?" Gohan called out with a smirk playing on his face.

The android looked over and nearly passed out. There, standing not 10 feet away was the boy that killed him, looking just as relaxed as can be. Frieza looked over not recognizing that this was the boy that killed someone that was ten times stronger than him. "Who are you two kids, more people that think they can take us on?" The lizard said chuckling.

Gohan smiled, showing off his new fangs. "I don't think I can, I know I can. Although, Lime can't, she is close to your power level." Lime put her hands on her hips and glared at the demi, "you're a real asshole, you know that?" She said. He shrugged, "I'm only stating the truth. But you know you like me this way. You love the way I am , that's why you stick with me." He said hoping off the boulder and making his way toward the slightly scared Cell.

"Been a long time Cell. How many years ago did I kill you, 5?" He said with his smug look increasing as Cell gives a small nod. Then Cell realized something and smirked, gaining his confidence back. "I'm not scared of you, for I have been training for the past five years. I can now defeat a SS2 with no trouble. You are dead." He said before powering up and lunging for Gohan. He swiped his hand at Gohan's exposed neck.

Gohan just stood there and let him hit him. "I thought you were going to be more of a challenge. Guess you can't expect much from a supposed perfect being." Gohan said gripping Cell's right wrist and began bending it. He heard the bones snap as Cell screamed and tried pulling away. Gohan continued until he ripped the androids hand off. Cell screamed and clutched the bleeding stump.

Lime was already fighting Frieza and was losing. Badly. Not as bad when she's sparing with Gohan, but still kind of bad. She blocked a punch from Frieza and threw a energy ball at him that he knocked away. He kicked her in the stomach and hammer jacked her to the ground. She turned and saw Gohan toying with Cell. This annoyed the crap out of her. She yelled over to him, "hey Gohan, I know your having fun, but I'm having my ass handed to me, a little help here!?" Gohan looked over to her, dropping his guard.

Cell took that opening and blasted Gohan in the stomach. He was knocked back a couple yards away. He sat back up and looked at Cell with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Have you been lowered enough to attack when I'm talking to someone. That is weak." He said standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. He made his way to Lime as Frieza and Cell watched him.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned, as he kneeled next to her. He helped her sit up. She nodded rubbing her head. Frieza's anger increased as he was ignored. "I do NOT like being ignored!" He sent a barrage of blasts down to them. He stopped as he saw a cloud of dust rising from the ground. He began laughing. "I thought he was strong." He said landing on the red dirt next to Cell.

Gohan set Lime down and smirked at the flushed girl. "Shall we?" She smiled. "We shall." They both took the same stances, hands on their right hip and said the same thing. "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HA!" Their beams joined into one and hit the two surprised tyrants. "Well, I think our work is done here." Lime stated brushing her hand over her healing skin. "It's going to take awhile to get used to it healing like this." She said stretching her hands above her head.

Gohan smirked and walked next to Cell. He wrote a message to Cell in the dirt next to Cell's head and one to Frieza next to his head.

"Alright now let's get back. Hey, maybe we can look for your dad before we go to the living world." Lime suggested. Gohan smiles and nods then stopped. "Um…do you know how do we get back to the check in station. I heard there's only one way out and it's secret." Gohan said. Lime fell anime style and jumped to her feet. "I have no idea how to get back or where to even go." She said looking around.

Gohan sighed and started walking. "Hey, where are you going?" She yelled jogging up to him. He told her he was looking for the exit and flew away, followed by the Lime. It took them about two hours when they came across a tree with fruit. They both were still hungry and curious if they could eat fruit and reached for it. They stopped and looked when someone shouted for them to stop.

They saw two ogres walking up to them, one red and the other blue, both in work out clothes. "You can't eat King Yemma's fruit. No one is aloud to." The red one said. Gohan groaned. "Please, we're hungry. We've been trying to find the way to Yemma's place for two hours." He begged.

"We could tell you where the exit is, if you beat us in a few games." The blue one said with a smile. The two pause and thought about this offer. "Ok…let's say we beat you, where would the exit be?" Lime questioned innocently. The red ogre pointed to a cave with a big boulder blocking most of the door way. "Right over there but-HEY! Where did they go." He and his partner looked over and saw the two walking corpse running to the exit.

Gohan stopped and smiled at them, "thanks for the help bye." He then pulled out the fruit and ate it. "Ah! He's got the fruit." Then Gohan left Hell right behind Lime as they ascended the steps. They saw a door up ahead and picked up the pace. They opened the door and where in the Check in Station. King Yemma turned to them with a bright smile. "You two handled that with minimal problems. You still have about four more hours until you wake up, why don't you go visit your dad Gohan?" The giant suggested turning back to his work.

The two smile at each other and head to the heaven entrance. When they entered Heaven they noticed the beautiful scenery. There was a cool breeze as they stepped into the soft green grass. "Wow, there seem to be huge perks to going to heaven when you die compared to Hell." Lime said spinning around like a little girl. Gohan smiled at her childish antics and decided to let her have her moment. He laid down in the grass and stared at the yellow clouds passing over.

Lime plopped down next to him with a huge grin. They laid there in a comfortable silence. "You know, when I was a little girl, I always wanted to be able to fly. As high as the clouds. I always thought that if I believed and held on to that hope, that one day it could come true. That's why I was so happy when I did learn, even if I could floated a few inches off the ground, I would've been happy. But everyone told me that it was a stupid idea and would never come true." Lime said rolling over and looking over at Gohan. "So thank you, for helping me prove everyone wrong and teaching me." She smiled at the grinning Gohan.

Gohan rolled over and looked at Lime fully. He saw the rest of the cut on her cheek heal completely. She was radiating happiness at the moment, something that doesn't happen to often. He cupped her chin and leaned in, his lips brushing hers. She was surprised when Gohan leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, but she reacted fast and pressed her lips against his.

She pinned him to the ground, deepening the kiss. Gohan dragged his tongue across her fangs. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his spikes.

They pulled away when they felt Cell and Frieza's ki spike in Hell. Gohan chuckled as he thought about what he wrote them. Lime pulled back slightly to look down at him, "what did you write them?" She asked, an amused look on her face. Gohan smiles, and tells her.

_^Flashback^_

_Gohan stood next to Cell and wrote in the dirt: 'Hey Cell! How does it feel to lose against me for the second time? That must suck. Well, it must really suck to be you! HA HA! I better not have to come back here for a while. Sincerely, Gohan_

_Then he moved over to Frieza and wrote: 'Hey Frieza, you weren't really worth my time, but I guess I did need someone for Lime to fight, and you were the perfect work out for her. Thanks. I'll let you in on something, I'm that little saiyan brat from Namek. Bye, don't cause anymore trouble for a while. From, Gohan_

_^End Flashback^_

"I guess they found it. They must be pissed." Gohan says laughing, putting his hands behind his hands. Lime smiles and rests her head on his chest and they just talk for a while. Gohan asks Lime if she really did want to be his girlfriend and she agreed.

They decided to go and look for Gohan's dad and got up. They found Goku's ki and flew in that direction. It took them a few minutes, but they made it to a planet with a mansion and lots of trees. They landed and continued on to what looked like a training area. "There's my dad. I should've known he'd be training." Gohan said with a small smile. His dad was busy sparing with a green alien that held a resemblance to Piccolo. "Should we interrupt him?" Lime asked. Gohan thought about it for a moment but quickly dismissed the idea of not messing him up. A sneaky grin came on his face. He let go of Lime's hand and floated behind his father.

The green alien looked at Gohan, who put a finger to his lips. The Piccolo look alike nodded and turned his sights on the SS in front of him. Goku was oblivious to his son sneaking up behind him. Gohan was directly behind his dad and positioned his hands over Goku's shoulder. He clamped his hands on his shoulder and screamed in his ear. "HEY DAD!" Goku screamed and jumped away. He heard laughing and turned and saw his oldest son laughing his ass off. "Oh hey Gohan, what are you doing here?" Then he realized his son is in otherworld. "Gohan your in otherworld! My sons dead! What happened, did someone kill you? I can't believe I wasn't there to protect my own son!" Goku says and was about to continue.

Gohan slapped his hand over his fathers mouth. "No, I'm not dead dad." He says. "Actually we are, in a way dead." Lime says flying up to the father son duo. Goku raises an eyebrow, then is punched to the ground from behind. His sparing partner lands smiling. "You know that you can't turn away from me when sparing." He says and gestures to the two walking corpses. "So, are you going to introduce me to them or what?" He said. Goku jumps up with his usual grin. "This is my son, Gohan. I actually don't know his friend." He admits. "I'm Lime Miao, the girl from that village you came to get Gohan from a few days before the games."

The older saiyan stops and thinks for a moment when it hits him, "oh yeah, I remember now. How is your grandfather?" He says, forgetting to introduce his new friend. "He's fine, my parents are back and my older sister moved in with us." She replies. "Uh, dad? Who's the guy that looks like he's about to blow?" Gohan asks, watching the alien getting angry. "Oh this is Pikkon. I met him about a year after being here." He says slinging an arm around Pikkon. "Yes, but how are you here, you said you are in a way dead." He stated looking at the two.

They shrugged, "we don't exactly know how to explain this, but we're vampires, King Yemma says we are like walking corpses." Gohan says with a smile. The dead aliens look at the to with blank looks. "WHAT!?" Pikkon shouts with wide eyes. "What's a vampire?" They all direct their attention to a confused Goku. "Seriously, what is a vampire?" He asks trying to figure that out and why they were looking at him like that. Pikkon nudges Gohan and gestures to Goku, "that's your father?" Gohan's nods, looking at the ground. Pikkon pats his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." Gohan nods, "I am at times too, but at least I didn't get his brains." Gohan says smiling. "Hey, I'm sure King Kai knows and I'm sure he'd love to see you."

He heads to the mansion, the others trailing behind him. He heads to the picnic tables, where a mountain of food was waiting. "Hey King Kai, we have some guest. And I have a question." Goku shouts as moves by. A few seconds later two black antennas pop out from behind the mountain of food. King Kai steps out, followed by his pet monkey, bubbles and Gregory. "What is it Goku? I was eating before you were released." He says irritated. "I wanted to introduce you to my son and his girlfriend. And I was curious what a vampire is, they wouldn't tell me, they just looked at me weird." He said pointing to the three standing behind him.

Bubbles walked over to the two teenagers and surveyed them. He noticed the tail behind Gohan, swinging behind him in amusement. Bubbles reached up and grabbed the tail, and tuged on it to see if it was real. Gohan instantly felt weaker and dropped to his knees. Lime turned to the side when she felt something hit her arm. She saw Gohan drop to his knees. "Ah, Gohan! Are you okay?" She asked shaking his shoulder. She looked back and saw Bubbles pulling the brown appendage. "What are you doing, let go!" She said glaring at the dead monkey. Bubbles let go in fear and backed away. He turned and ran toward King Kai.

"I'm so sorry, that's just my pet monkey Bubbles. This grass hoper is Gregory. And I'm King Kai." The blue midget says with a smile. "Hello, but seriously, he just knocked Gohan out by grabbing his tail." She says motioning to the unconscious boy. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." He blushes before turning to Goku. "So what was your question again?" Goku blinks, "I was wondering what a vampire is." He scratches the back of his head when the bad comedian looks at him like the others did earlier. "HELLO!? My boyfriend is unconscious and you want to know what we are!?" She growls, glaring at the men.

Pikkon nudges the unmoving boy with his foot, causing Lime to glare at him. He would never admit it, but this female did scare him a little. "So what do we do with him? Should we ask Grand Kai for a place to let him rest?" He asks looking away from the girl. She raises an eyebrow, "who is this Grand Kai dude, is he supposed to be important?" She says with a pout. Pikkon and King Kai glare at the girl. "Do not disrespect our leader like that! He is the ruler of all the Kai's." King Kai yells at the bored vampire. Then the big gates to the mansion open up. Out steps an old man.

He was wearing shades , a jean vest and jeans. He had a boom box on his shoulder. "Chill dudes, leave the girl alone." He said walking up to the group. "But Grand Kai, this disrespectful girl just insulted you." Pikkon gestures to the glaring Lime. "I did no such thing! I was only asking who the guy was, no need to get your panties in a bunch." She sticks her tongue out at the dead alien. He growls. Grand Kai walks past him to Lime and the waking up Gohan. He kneels down in front of them and looks both of them in the eye.

He studies there features before pulling back with a smile. "They're cool. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to download some more music. With that, the Grand Kai leaves.

Lime stands up and walks over to Pikkon and King Kai, leaving the confused Gohan sitting there. She nudges them and points at the direction the old man went in, "that's your leader?" They nod. "Good luck with that." She turns and pulls the hybrid to his feet. "I still want to know what a vampire is." Goku interjects.

They all sigh, "Goku, a vampire is a blood sucking freak!" King Kai yells. Then two shadows falls over him. He looks back slowly in fear. Looming over him were the two blood sucking freaks. Fangs bared as they smirked at him. "Uh, what I meant was, uh. HELP! Control your son, Goku!" He shouts dropping to the ground, hands covering his head. Goku steps forward and notices the two's shoulders shaking. "Are you guys ok?" He asks, worried about them. They throw their heads back laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! Can you spell gullible!" Gohan says laughing. "I bet if we looked up a picture of someone that was gullible, you'd be the first to pop up!" Lime laughs, rolling on the ground.

The weirdly dressed guy stands up with a cough. "Yes, well, it wasn't that funny, was it Gregory?" He turns to the grass hoper who was busy laughing. The Northern Kai sweat drops. "Gregory, stop laughing, it wasn't that funny. My jokes are way funnier than that." He complains with a hint of pink on his face. "My dad said your jokes are so bad, it's torture just to listen. He also said that if there is a villain stronger than us, that we just have to get you to tell him a joke, and he'll leave peacefully." Gohan says, lying on his father.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Goku shakes his sons arm. King Kai glares at the pure breed saiyan. "Oh really? Well let me tell you something-" He was cut off by two monstrous roars. Gohan and Goku blush and scratch the back of their heads with the usual Son grin on. "Sorry, but can we eat already?" The Sons complain. The others laugh at them and head to the table. The others grab their food before the saiyans were allowed to eat. After a few minutes Gohan stopped eating and looked at the apple in his hand. Instead of the usual sweetness, it was bland. He looked at Lime and saw she hadn't eaten everything on her plate and it was long since abandoned. "Something wrong you two?" Goku asks between bites.

Gohan shrugged and tried something else. He tried some noodles and noticed how he couldn't taste it either. He pushed away from the table and walked away. Lime looked up at him as he walked past. She sighed, _'Yemma was right, it did happen soon.'_ She thought as she stood up to follow Gohan. Goku didn't notice them walk away, but Pikkon did. He debated if he should follow, but quickly dispatched of the idea.

Lime floated up to the branch that Gohan was perched on. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "Gohan, it's not that bad, we can still eat, right?" Gohan nods, "that's true, but you do realize that I am part saiyan." She nods, looking at him out the corner of her eye. "Not being allowed to eat other foods is like torture for me." He said with a small smile on his face, even tough he can't eat much of anything, he still smiled. "You really are insane aren't you?" She said as she looked at the pink sky.

Gohan smirked at her and pulled her closer. "And your just now figuring that out?" He whispered in her ear.

/At CC's medical wing/

Gohan and Lime's bodies laid on their beds, then their eyes snapped open.

Author: You know, I think that was the worst place for you guys to be cut off. I'm so mean.

Miari: Hell yeah you are, I wasn't even mentioned in this.

Gohan: At least you can still eat whatever the hell you want. She won't let me eat anything but raw meat and blood.

Lime: I'm glad I'm not food crazy like you saiyans are.

Author: I could make you like that if I want.

Lime: PLEASE DON'T!

Author: Alright, I won't. And Miari, stop bitching, you'll be in the next chapter for sure.

Miari: (Sniffles) Really?

Author: Of course, your going to have a talk with some of my lawyers though about that lawsuit you filed because you weren't in this chapter.

Gohan & Lime: You filed a lawsuit against her?

Author: Yep! But don't worry, I'm winning!

Everyone: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review.

Miari: She really is evil for giving you this cliffhanger.

Author: Of course!


	12. Explain and seriously, why are you here

High school is Hell

Author: Okay everyone, I know you were sad were I left you in the story but don't worry, I'm back and better than ever.

Miari: Oh thank god, I can be in the story now.

Lime: You are so selfish.

Miari: I know, but I was made this way.

Author: By who?

Gohan: Well, if you think about it, he is Vegeta's son.

Author & Lime: Yeah you got that right.

Author: Maybe I can change the way you act in my story and make you super nice.

Miari: HELL NO!

Lime: Whatever. OH can I do the disclaimer?!

Author: Of course.

Lime: gothychic101 never has and never well own dbz. She only owns-

Lemon: ME!

Everyone else: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Lemon: No time for that, on with the story

Chapter 15: Explain, now! And seriously, what are you doing here!?

The two sat up in bed, causing the blankets to fall into their laps. Lime looks around and realizes they are in the medical wing. No one was there and it was dark, but they could see things fairly well. "They must think we're dead." Lime states climbing out and making her way to Gohan. "News flash, we are dead." He said smirking.

She shrugged, "should we surprise them and walk in there saying we were tired or just leave and let them believe that someone took two dead bodies?" She said with a smile. He gave her a look and hopped off the bed. "No, let's go with the first, but we do need time to come up with an excuse." He walked over to the slightly opened door and peeked out. "So, how are we going to talk without them noticing these new razor sharp fangs?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, and looked at his girlfriend. "You always have to point out the hard crap. I work better under pressure, and now I have time to think about this." Lime raised an eyebrow, "but weren't you the one that said we needed time to make an excuse?" He paused, "I do not recall this." He said before walking out the hall.

She followed him with a pout. "Try not to talk, it well help a lot." She glared at him and thumped his arm. "Seriously. How do we do it?" Gohan stopped and looked directly at her. Then it came to him, "I have an idea, try not to talk, that or you could wear a surgical mask saying your sick, but that's stupid, go with the first." He said, not really thinking of the last idea as a better idea. "Gohan you're a genius. Stay right here!" She shouts running back from were they came. Two minutes later, Lime came back with a mask covering her mouth and nose. "Okay, ready!" Gohan shakes his head at her and continues to were the Z-fighters ki's were.

/Son Wing/

Chi-Chi had finally woken up about an hour ago, and was now crying her eyes out. The Ox-King had gotten there and was trying to console his only child. Everyone was trying to figure out what to do next. Then they heard someone come in.

"I asked to be left alo-!" Bulma says jumping up and turning to the door. What she saw made her pause. Rub her eyes. Then look again to make sure she actually was seeing what she was seeing.

"We can come back some other time if you want." Gohan says pointing to the door. "G-Gohan? Lime?" She asked, unsure if she was slowly losing her mind now. "In the flesh, so, what you guys up to? You look like you lost your best friend." He walks further into the room. The next thing the two teenagers knew, they were tackled and hugged. "Whoa, I know I'm awesome and all but can we let up with the hugs? Your crushing me." Gohan said when he heard a cough, he looked and saw Lime giving him her own death glare. "We're awesome." He rolled his eyes at her.

"What happened to you guys, we swore you were dead." Miari said staring at the two he thought were dead, which they were. "Are you saying you wanted us dead." Lime scowled at the tall lilac haired demi. He shook his head frantically, "no of course not, but…how?" Gohan clucked his tongue, "I actually have no idea what your talking about, I was unconscious, why are you saying you thought we died?" He raised an eyebrow, actually fooling them. "Your ki's vanished, and you didn't have a heart beat. Plus you were cold." Krillin says. The two shrugged, "well I'm fine now, don't worry about it. But Lime you might want to worry about her." He stooped down to Krillin's ear and whispered it. The bald man looked at Lime with wide eyes.

This caused her to raise an eyebrow. "YOUR ON DRUGS!?" He screamed. Now it was her turn to scream. "WHAT!? OF COURSE I'M NOT!" She had torn the mask off by now, not seeing the use of it anymore. She felt that she could hide them now. "That's what Gohan said!" She turned her sights on Gohan, who's back was to all of them. He was shaking and had his had to his mouth. "You jerk, I am not on drugs!" She shouted. "Isn't that what all druggies say?" Yamchua asked, eyeing the girl. "He's lying, I have not once in my life even touched a drug, let alone tried it!" She shouted at them. "Is that so?" They all heard a voice coming from the doorway. They all looked up and saw a young woman, in her 20's. She wore a white button shirt and black skirt that went to her knees and black heels. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes.

In other words, she looked like an older Lime with short hair. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Lime shouted at her. "Now Limey, is that any way to talk to your dear older and caring sister? I knew those drugs were bad for you, but I didn't realize they would make you so rude." She said with sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you people, I AM NOT ON DRUGS!" Gohan and Lemon slung their arms around Lime's shoulders. "We've tried so hard to get her to stop, but she won't listen. Now we have to watch her round the clock to make sure she doesn't do anything." Gohan said, masking his laughs, along with Lemon.

Lime felt like screaming and ripping her hair out in frustration. "You two are out to ruin my life, aren't you?" She whispered, low enough for them to only hear, except the aliens. The two give a slight nod. "Guys, I am totally serious when I tell you this, I never have, and never well, do drugs." Lime said. Then Lemon burst into laughter, quickly followed by Gohan. "I can't do this anymore." Lemon said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "We were joking, Lime isn't doing anything." Gohan said with a huge smile on as the others stared at them like they were insane, which they were.

"Let me get this straight…she isn't on drugs?" Tien said with a raised brow. The three shake their heads. "So, what are you doing here?" Lime turned to her giggling sister. "Oh, remember how I told you that I got a new job in West City?" Lime shook her head. "I told you this two days ago, when you were watching TV and supposed to be doing your homework." Lime thinks for a moment and then it comes back to her. "I was listening to music. I just had the TV on as something to look at." She admitted, with a small blush forming on her pale cheeks.

Lemon glared at her for a second and turned all hyper again. "Well, anyway, I got a job as Bulma's personal assistant. So, here I am." She said brightly. "And Bulma called me saying it was important and I was on the other side of town, getting something for her. By the way, here you go." She handed something over to her boss. The younger sister realized something. "When did you get this job offering?" She demanded glaring at the short haired woman. "A day after you told us about your field trip, why?" She said, a sly look in her eyes. "You wanted to watch me, didn't you?" The look on her sisters face confirmed it.

"I can not believe this! My own sister doesn't trust me!" She said, pissed.

"Thank you Lemon, you are free to go." Bulma thanked the insane women. "Okay, bye everyone." She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The hand belonging to a certain smiling demi. "Hey, can we talk to you for a second? You to Miari." He said as he left the room. The two he asked for looked at each other and followed, Lime in tow. The rest of the Z-fighters looked at each other, wondering why it was a secret. Then Vegeta and Piccolo left. They saw no need to stay.

/The four that just left/

They had gone to Gohan's room. "So what was it that you wanted?" Miari says, sitting on the bed next to Gohan. "Well-" He started, only for Lemon to cut him off and jump up from her seat. "Oh god! Your not going to-" Her younger slapped her hand over the short haired women's mouth to stop her from continuing. "Please stop right there. They aren't going to." Lemon eyed her sister carefully. "Are you sure? You remember the last time." She replied sitting down. "Those were your friends, remember? And that's all in the past now." Lime replied bitterly.

The two demi's look at each other, questioning looks on their faces. They store that into the back of their minds, intent on asking about it later. "So, did what you want to tell us associated with the mask Lime was wearing, or how you have no ki signature whatsoever?" Miari looked at the two walking dead. "I have no idea why Lime was wearing the mask, I told her to just not talk…" Lime jumped up, "you told me to wear the mask!" They all looked at her with blank looks, "I'm sorry, but when did I tell you that? I said to just not talk." Gohan said calmly. "No you didn't! You said to wear the mask or not talk!" "Exactly, I told you not to talk." He was now smiling at her frustration. "Grr." Gohan smirked, "growling is for animals." He pointed out. "Are you trying to make me rip my hair out? Cause one of these days, you and Lemon are going to make me do it."

The two shake their heads, "no, it would be such a waste of good hair." The 22 year old said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. "But yeah, anyway, it does have to do with our ki's not being there." The two that were alive leaned forward, curiosity shining in their eyes. " Okay, we, pause for dramatic affect." Gohan started with a smile. Then he sat down and grabbed a book. "Wait…what?" Miari sat there with a confused look. "What I think he was going to say before he paused for a dramatic affect is, that we are vampires." She said looking at her reading boyfriend.

The two blink at the dead. "WHAT?!" They shouted in union. "We're vampires, get over it." Gohan said still reading. "But, how? When? By who?" Miari asked looking at them. "We we're bitten, about a week ago, we don't know." Lime said with a sigh, sitting next to her shocked sister. Lemon all of a sudden burst into a smile. "So if you guys are vampires, then why don't you sparkle?" Miari chuckled as the two blushed and glared at the laughing girl. "Do you make a joke out of everything?" Gohan asked looking at her over the edge of his book. She shrugged and nodded. "Pretty much." Then Miari thought of something, "how are you going to go out side then? And don't you need blood?" He asked, they explained everything that happened to them and what King Yemma told them.

"Though I feel as though he didn't explain everything and we have to figure it out on our own." Lime said. "Hey can I see your fangs?" Lemon asked innocently. They opened their mouths showing off their now razor sharp canines. "COOLIEO!" She screamed as Miari studied them. "You are one freakish adult, you know that?" Miari said looking over to Lemon. "I know, and people worry about me at times, but I love myself this way. And I know you guys too." She smiled at the lilac time traveler. "I'm actually bipolar. I can go from crazy lovable girl too, I can snap your neck if you look at me wrong, with the right motivation, or word. Lime knows the words to change me. Oh say the word, please, the other me hasn't been out in forever."

Lemon begged, shaking the younger Miao's arm. She naturally refused, but caved in after the puppy dog eyes. "Chuckie." Lemon stopped with the face, her eyes narrowed and an evil smirk crossed her face. Her hair went jet black, and her eyes an icy blue. "Humph, hello Lime." She said coldly. "Hello Laura." She replied in an equally cold tone. "Haven't seen you in a long time." She said smugly. "I'd rather it had stayed that way." She muttered. The next thing she knew, a knife went sailing past her head. "Seems you lost your touch. You used to be able to get me wherever you wanted, know you can't even get my head." She smirked as Laura's eyes bore into her head. "I missed on purpose, wouldn't want mother bitching at me again." The two held enough tension that it could fell half of CC.

*I have this impression that these two hate each other.* GS said. *No shit. Do you see the way they are glaring at each other?* Saiyan side said. Neutral walked over to the window and opened it. He screamed and fell back. *What is it?* Gohan asked. *He's back!* He said pointing at the window. Standing right there was the guy that had been appearing out of no where for the past few days. *Who the hell are you!? And why the fuck did you scare me like that!?" Neutral screamed at him. The guy walked through the wall and smiled at the glaring three. *I am-* *Look, I'd love to hear about the guy that's been lurking in my head, but right now this Laura chick is starting to shoot us and is destroying my room, talk to you tonight!* Gohan said before blocking them out and trying to figure out how to get her to stop and fix his room before his mother or Bulma came up to see what was going on.

Then Miari tackled her to the ground, knocking the machine gun away in the process. "Hurry and say the damn word to change her back!" Miari shouted. "RIP!" She shouted. Laura disappeared and turned back into Lemon, the gun evaporated. They all sigh. "Opps, didn't mean for her to shoot at you guys. I forgot that she does that with new people she meets. And to Lime. Wonder why she hates you so much." Lemon laughed as the others sweat drop. Then the door is flung open, and Chi-Chi and Bulma step in, they look at the trashed room in shock. "What? Why?" They asked staring at the wreck. Then Bulma sees Miari on her assistant. "No sexually harassing my workers!" She shouts at him hitting him with her frying pan.

Then Gohan's hit. "What did you do to your room!? Why did you do it!?" Chi-Chi shouts at him. "Mom, I swear, I didn't do it!" Then he's hit again, "what did I tell you about swearing?" Gohan opens his mouth, but then closes it, afraid to be hit again. "Just clean it up and go to bed, all of you." The mother of two said with a sigh before leaving. "I am so sorry about that Lemon, I'll make sure it never happens again. What do you say Miari?" She glares at her eldest son. "I'm sorry." He said looking down, a blush forming. Lemon waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about, he was only trying to save everyone from the other me. Although there could be another reason, I mean, I am super hot, but it's okay, I won't let him go there. Well, I better get going, see you tomorrow Limey, everyone else." She trotted out the room. The others watched her go. Miari turned to the embarrassed Lime, "your sisters weird." He stated bluntly. "I know. But I love her anyway. Except for Laura, she can drop dead. Night guys." She turned and left, followed by the others.

"Night sweetie." Chi-Chi said kissing her sons cold head. She raised an eyebrow at his cold skin, but he had already turned and went to his bathroom. They all left and got ready for bed.

Chi-Chi had crawled into bed and was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. _'Oh Goku, I wish you were here to talk to our son. I don't know what's going on with him. He's been lying all these years. He looks so sickly and pale, we all thought he was dead. He was so cold. What's going on with Gohan. Why did you have to go Goku?' _Chi-Chi thought as she silently began to cry.

Lemon was driving home with a smirk on her face, "I love ruining my sisters life, and it was nice to meet that Miari kid and get him in trouble with his mom. I wonder what I'm going to do to them tomorrow? Maybe I can get Gohan's help, or should I exclude him from the torture? No…he'll just get me back for it by finding another embarrassing picture of me and showing it to everyone like that one time." She thought out loud, a sly smirk came across her lips.

Lime laid in bed staring at the ceiling. "This had to be, the most exhausting day I have ever had. I do not think that this is healthy for a teenage girl, or any teenager. How did I get mixed up in this world?" She said to herself. "Oh yeah, it started with me meeting Gohan, or maybe it was when Cell had the Cell games. But, I guess it's not all bad, I'd hate to continue on with a normal life like most people in this world." She smiled to herself and slide her finger over her fangs. Pricking her finger. She laid there thinking about everything that happened in the past few years since the Cell games.

Miari was getting ready for bed and was thinking about what has happened to his two best friends and Lime's older sister. "Lemon defiantly is a strange one though. I never meet someone like her, even Launch isn't as weird as her. What did I do to deserve such a messed up life? I'm good."

Author: And there it was, the last chapter!

Lime: WHAT!? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER?! WHY?

Gohan & Miari: Why, how is this the last chapter? This story can be added on to.

Lemon: (Burst into tears) WAAAA! There wasn't enough of me ruining my sisters life. (Tears turn into laughter) I'm sorry, I can't do this!

Author: (Starts laughing too) We were kidding, it's not the last chapter! I have much more torture to come, with Lemons help of course! Thank you for the help Lemon.

Lime: You were in on this the entire time?!

Lemon: Yep! I must say, you guys are easy to fool.

Author: But, when did you get in here anyway?

Lemon: No time for that. These people have to review, tell you some other time.

Everyone: Bye! Thankfully this isn't the last chapter!


	13. The First Time

High school is Hell

Lemon: Hello everyone, the author is currently unavailable, but don't worry, she wanted me to take over for her when something like this happens.

Miari: Oh god, what did you do to her?

Lemon: Nothing, she's doing something

Author: (locked in a broom closet tied up and gagged. Far away from the studio) MMGHG!

Gohan: Yeah right, you probably tied her up.

Lime: And hide her in a broom closet.

Lemon: Were you guys there when it happened?

Miari: You actually did that to her?!

Lemon: Yep, now move so I can do the disclaimer. (Pushes Miari out the way) gothychic101 doesn't own jack. She only owns me, but one day, I well own myself and dbz and make you all suffer! (Evil laughs with thunder and lightning.) On your way.

Chapter 16: The first time

*So…seriously, who are you?* Gohan questioned as he stared at the pale version of him. He couldn't sleep so he was meditating and was transferred to his mind. He smirked at Gohan, *I'm the new side of you, the vampire side, but I preferred to be called Vamps or Vlad.* He replied as he crossed his arms. He was clad in a black hoodie with the hood down and red slashes on the front and back, dark blue jeans with rips on the shins and black combat boots. He was paler than the others. *So is that why I'm paler than before, because he's been turned into a vampire?* Neutral says pointing to Gohan. It was true, he had also paled a bit since he took some traits from the vampire.

*So let me get this straight,* Saiyan side steps forward. *You want us to call you Vamps? What kind of name is that?* Everyone slaps their foreheads, thinking that the SS2 didn't believe him. *Shut up you stupid sayian. That is very rude.* GS says glaring at the SS2. *And telling someone to shut up is polite?* He retorts.*It is when dealing with someone of your status.* The two quickly got into another of their fights. Vlad sweat dropped, *are they always like this?* He asked Neutral, he nodded.

*This was actually one of there good days. They are usually more violent that this. I hope you don't mind fights everyday, cause they do fight everyday. I might need your help pulling them away from each other.* He said. Then Gohan started to fade again. *What's happening with you?* Vlad said looking at the fading teenager. *Something must be snapping me out of my trance. Well, bye everyone, nice seeing you, except you Saiyan side. Nice meeting you Vlad* Saiyan side shot a glare at Gohan and was punched into the ground because of it.

Gohan snapped out his trance to see his girlfriend shaking him. "Hey Lime, what's wrong?" He questioned as the girl climbed into his lap, resting her head on his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her. "I couldn't sleep and I had the feeling that you were going through the same thing so I came here." She said playing with Gohan's spikes. "Yeah, that does make sense. I think that was one of the side affects." He propped himself against the head board. "You certainly do love messing with my hair don't you?" She nods. "I can't help it! Your one of the very few people in this world, were if you mess with their hair it still goes back into its regular shape." She smiles at him, "or I could make you purr again, that is very entertaining." "Glad I can still amuse you without trying." She giggled and took his tail. He didn't fight back. Stroking it softly, the half-breed began to purr.

"Why do you purr?" She questioned, the tail pulled out of her grip and stroked her pale cheek. "I don't know exactly, but all I know, is that it feels so good." He whispers the last part in her ear, right before kissing her jaw line. She moaned in pleasure, pulling him closer to her body. His lips traveled up and found her pink, full, lips, and pressing his lips firmly against them.

Gohan's tail wrapped around her petite waist. He slide his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for access. She allows it and his tongue slips in, exploring. Lime's hands slipped under Gohan's white wife beater and pulled it off. Her hands ran through his soft hair. Lime pulled back to look the demi in the eye, their foreheads touching. Green orbs meeting black orbs. He smirked at her red face.

"So tell me, when did you get this scar?" She asked as she traced a jagged scar on his abdomen. He shivered at her touch, but shrugged anyway. "It was most likely from one of my spars with Miari." He ran his fingers gently down her back, causing her to draw in a sharp breath. He smirked, "so what's the other reason you came in here?" Her eyes widen. "What makes you think there's another reason? I couldn't sleep and was bored." She averted her eyes and looked over at his full length mirror. She blushed and realized that Gohan was shirtless and they were laying in his bed, making out not even two minutes ago.

He shrugged, "well, you forget that I can read minds for one, plus I can tell your lying from the fact you can't look me in the eye and tell me this." He chucked as he looked down at her red face and kissed her forehead. "Your so cute when you blush, you know that?" He rested his chin on the top of her head. She pouted when he said that he can read minds, then thought of something.

"Did you read my mind when we were younger, cause sometimes I felt something in the back of my mind." He only smirked, that was all she need to know. "Did you read my mind when ever I thought about how hot you are?" He shook his head and chuckled at her, "but thanks for telling me that." _'Damn.'_ He laughed at this thought that went through her head. She felt the rumble of his chest shaking and hugged him closer, not wanting to let go.

"So instead of dodging my question, how about you tell me the other reason you're here?" He said sweetly pulling back to look her in the eye. She sighed, but relented, "I was hungry and we can't really eat much food now, so…" She trailed off. He nodded and bite his lip, a distant look in his eyes. Then he picked her up and set her down and moved to his closet. "What are you doing?" She asked as pulled a shirt over his naked torso, folding his wings perfectly under the red shirt, and grabbed some black jeans and slipped them on over his pajama bottoms.

Turning to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, "are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get dressed?" She quickly caught on to what he was meant, nodding and leaving the room, she was gone to change. Gohan turned to the mirror and ran a hand through his black hair. He had pulled on a red shirt and black jeans with some black and red sneakers. He had decided to actually take the pajamas bottoms off, since it felt weird to have two pants on.

A few minutes later, Lime walks in with some dark blue flats, denim shorts that went half way down her thigh and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. She had pulled her hair back with a head band. "Ready?" She nodded and they both flew out the window into the dark night, leaving the window open, thinking that they would get back before sun rise, not knowing that they would get back later than planned.

Lemon: I bet you sicko's thought those two were going to have sex, didn't you?! They're only 16, I mean with all the hints that were given to you, it was obvious that they were going to have sex. She was in his room late at night and they did start kissing and Lime did take Gohan's shirt off but-wait, were am I going with this?

Miari: You tell us, you're the idiot that started babbling

Gohan & Lime: (staring at the story blushing madly)

Miari: Uhh, you guys okay there? (Waving his hand in their faces)

Lemon: Of course not, did you not just read what's happened so far. Do you honestly think they wouldn't be surprised?

Miari: Whatever. Just let these people get back to the story.

Lemon: Fine, I was enjoying this though.

/back to the story with Gohan and Lime/

"Are you sure about this, these people are starting to creep me out, they won't stop staring at me!" Lime whined clinging to Gohan's arm as people looked out window's and some men kept stopping to look at them walk by, really just looking at the curvy new girl. Gohan smirked at her, but still held the gentleness in his eyes and voice, "don't worry about them, I'll protect you if need be. Besides, I'm getting plenty of stares as well." It was true, plenty of women stopped and starred Gohan down like Erasa would if she saw a cute outfit. Lime shuddered and clung to his arm harder, starting to cut the blood circulation. Then they turned down the an ally way, they saw about fifty people around a fire, all drinking, dancing and laughing. Lime let go of Gohan's arm and he moved into the crowd, blending in perfectly as he searched for his victim.

Lime stood there feeling self conscious as she looked around at everyone dancing and enjoying themselves. She felt fear trickle in, the type of fear she felt that day so many years ago. Then she felt someone grab her arm roughly and looked back, seeing a tall drunken man with a crooked smile. Her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans, white sneakers on. He had ruffled dingy blonde hair. He reeked of alcohol, even she didn't need the sense of smell she now posses because of her mutated cell's.

"Whath's a pretty young thing like you…you doing in thisth place?" He slurred, pulling the fearful Lime closer. She felt a scream rise in her throat, but it refused to come out. She hears someone scream her name in her head, then the next thing she knows, the guy is sent flying back to the other side of the ally. An outstretched fist was where the guys face once was. She followed the arm up to her very pissed off boyfriend. She grabbed him into a bone crushing hug that he returned. "Oh Gohan, I'm so glad you're here, I was so scared. I thought…" She couldn't finish and only clung tighter to him, her face buried in his chest.

Everyone that was around the fire stopped and looked when they saw someone sent flying 25 feet. Mouth open they had stared at Gohan. "He fell." He stated bluntly. Lime pulled away to give him her 'really' face. He smirked as the people turned and went about they business.

She had finally noticed the smudged blood on the corner of his mouth and cheek also that the collar of his shirt had blood on it as well. Before she knew better she stood up a little straighter and licked the blood off his cheek, it had a certain spice to it, but was also had a sweet taste. She remembered why they had been there in the first place and looked back to the unconscious guy. Pulling away, she made her way over to him and knelt next to him.

She opened her dry mouth, exposing her fangs. She neared his neck, her fangs grazed over his vein. She heard the steady heart beat and could no longer resist, she dug her sharp canines deep into the vein and drank the thick syrupy blood in gulps. He groaned from under her, but she ignored him, only enjoying the taste. It tingled her tongue. Finally satisfied, she pulled away and sat on her heels as she glanced up to Gohan.

He only smiled and helped pull her to her feet, then they looked back at the unconscious man, not really knowing what to do with him. "What did you do with the person you drank from?" She questioned. "Well, she was still fine enough to go back to this little get together, so I let her go." He explained. She rounded on him, "Her, what do you mean her!?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed. "I didn't mean like that, it seemed less awkward than me drinking from a guy." He said nervously as he raised his hands. She pouted and nodded. "Fine, but seriously, what do we do with him?" Gohan shrugged, "leave him, he'll come to eventually and I can still hear his heart beating normally meaning you didn't take to much. Plus we should probably leave and get back to CC.

Just as he walked past her, she grabbed his arm and began dragging him back to the laughing and drunken people. "Come on, let's enjoy the festivities. I have a lot more energy know and how often do you get to dance and drink with complete strangers in an ally?" She questioned. "You are one freaky chic, you know that, right?" She nodded vigorously. "But I'm your freaky chic. But come on, you can't tell me you never wanted to stay up and party all night long and do stupid stuff that you don't remember the next morning? And if you do remember, then you end up regretting it." Gohan shrugged, he had wanted to do something like that, lots of times actually, but his mother never let him.

So they had fun there and had fun until the sun rose and was seen on the horizon. Still full of energy, they went and brought some sunscreen as they saw the sun come up and brought some shades.

So now it was 11 in the morning and the two were running low on energy as they flew over the ocean. Then Lime came up with an idea and flew closer to the hybrid. She jumped on his back and pushed the both of them into the water. She resurfaced and laughed at Gohan's stunned face. He smirked and dived under water. She became worried with what he was going to do to her. She found out soon, Gohan came up from under her and pushed her in the air and fell back in the water with a big splash. They both splashed each other and enjoyed the cool water. Waking them both up.

/CC when Chi-Chi went to get Gohan for breakfast/

She stood in front of the door, her hand resting on the doorknob. She opened it and saw that the window was open. She stood there for a few seconds before she screamed. Everyone in the building heard her scream and got worried. Bulma, Miari, Goten and Trunks ran into Gohan's room. "Chi-Chi what's-" Bulma started but stopped when she saw the empty room. "Where's Gohan?" She questioned. "That's what I want to know. You know something, don't you Miari?" She growled out, brandishing her trusty frying pan. "I don't know anything, I was asleep like everyone else. And I can't sense them, they must be hiding their ki." He said quickly. "Them? Who's them?" The woman questioned the nervous teen. "Gohan and Lime. They must be out at the moment, I'm sure they'll be back soon." He said quickly, inching his way out the room.

If the burning fires of hell were in that room, they'd be in Chi-Chi's eyes. She spun around and marched over to the window. "I knew that little tramp was nothing but trouble, she's been filling his head with ideas. First he's lying because of her, now he's sneaking out as well. Just you wait Son Gohan, just you wait 'till you get home." She said to her self as everyone quietly left the room in fear. The goddess gripped the window seal so hard, it cracked a little. She sat on his bed, waiting for his return. Miari stood out side of CC, hoping that his friends would make it out of this mess alive.

/At the beach, present time/

The two laid on the sand as they waited for there clothes to dry. "Hey Gohan, what time is it?" Lime questions as she watches the clouds float by. Gohan opened his eyes and looked at the brown haired girl. "I don't know, I have no way to tell time now." He says holding up his water filled phone. She blushed and smiled, "I didn't know that you had your phone with you. I'm glad I didn't bring mines now that I think about it." She smirked at him and kissed his cheek. "Whatever."

He looked up and guessed the time by the sun. _'Oh crap.' _He jumped up and shook the sand out of his clothes. "What's wrong?" He pulled her to her feet and got the sand off her quickly. "Oh nothing, it's about 11:30 and my mom is going to kill me when I get back because I snuck out. So, nothing much." He said quickly. Lime's eyes widen, "oh crap, we've been out all night! Your moms going to kill us. Me because she's going to think I kept you out all night!" "You did." She glared at him. "That doesn't matter, we have to go!"

The two blast into the sky and head to CC. They make it back in 5 minutes and see Miari waiting outside. As soon as they land in front of him Miari starts yelling at them to run, "run for your life! Your mom knows that you were gone! She's on a war path!" He tells them glancing around. "SON GOHAN! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" They hear the violent mother scream. "Crap, there she is! You didn't see me!" Miari quickly runs away. Chi-Chi comes up to Gohan's window and jumps out and lands perfectly fine. She marches right up to them, gripping her frying pan. Lime hid behind the terrified demi.

Chi-Chi now stood in front of her oldest son and hit him so hard with her frying pan, it would've killed a normal person, or at the very least crack a human skull open. But she did knock the two teenagers down. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!?" By now everyone had gone to the windows and were looking out to see what was going on. The sight they saw made almost everyone laugh, except some felt sorry for the beaten teenage boy.

Chi-Chi was busy bashing his head with her pan. Even Vegeta felt some sympathy for him, but didn't show it. Bulma came running out and tried calming the pissed mother down enough to just enough to stop from knocking him unconscious. A few minutes later she finally stopped to catch a breath. Now Gohan was rubbing his sore head, Chi-Chi was still screaming at him. Bulma was still trying to calm the goddess down and Lemon was trying to figure what they did last night from her sister. And the students were shocked and most still laughing.

Erasa, Sharpener and Videl stood by the window in shock, there was Gohan and Lime, who they thought were dead a few hours ago. Now they sat on the front lawn getting chewed out and questioned. "How-how is this…they were-I thought they were…" Videl stuttered. The two just shook there head, not able to talk. The rest of the students went back inside to the pool, not able to watch anymore.

Chi-Chi finally calmed down for her standards, but she still looked like she was going to hit him again at any given second. So now Gohan was standing behind Lime, rubbing his head, as the brave girl tried explaining what happened without telling them what actually happened exactly, and while trying to keep herself from getting hit."There's no need to hit him." Chi-Chi glares at Lime. "I was not talking to you! This is between me and my son!" The two actually got into a fight, verbal fight. That is…until Chi-Chi attacked.

Gohan reacted quickly. He lunged for Lime and pulled her back fast before the pan could get her. They landed a few feet away from the enraged mother. "I think it's a good idea to listen to what Miari said." Gohan said backing away, pulling Lime with him. "What? The part of running away?" Gohan nodded. "But if we fly, can't your mom catch us?" Gohan nodded. He picked Lime up and blasted into the air. Chi-Chi growled, about to follow when Fasha steps in the way. "I think I know why they are acting like this." Then Fasha explains how saiyans are when it comes to their mates and how the two were born to be mated.

She stomps off, but calms down after a while. Then she realizes that she shouldn't have been so harsh and that her and Goku disobeyed people all the time for each other. Then she feels guilt racking her insides. Of course, Gohan was still in trouble. It just wouldn't be so harsh a punishment.

Lemon: And there you have it, chapter 16. Sorry gothychic101 took so long. She had writers block.

Lime: I can't believe I stood up to Chi-Chi.

Gohan: I can't believe what happened in the beginning of the chapter.

Miari: I was so scared for you guys! I thought Chi-Chi was going to rip your heads off, or bash Lime's face in.

Lime: Gee, thanks Miari.

Miari: No problem.

Lemon: Okay then, Gohan, would you like to do the honors?

Gohan: Sure, please review.

Lemon: NO! You need to put more soul into it! Like Laura.

Laura: YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE!

Lemon: Like that! Signing off! 


	14. Author's Cry for Help

Author's Note

Okay, people I am sooooooo sorry for not updating lately and the fact this isn't another chapter! I'm stuck on what will happen next. So, you, as the people, and my loyal fans, can give me ideas on what can happen next chapter, there's a chance I'll use your ideas in later chapters if I don't use it next chapter.

Please leave me ideas if you want this story to continue.

BYE!


End file.
